Les moments manquants de Révélation
by naku-gl
Summary: Les moments manquants entre le livre 1 et le livre 2 de Breaking Dawn / Révélation ... Différents point de vue ... TRADUCTION
1. Supplier

Voici la traduction d'une fiction écrite par TheSingingGirl … (Si vous voulez lire "Missing moments" vous trouverez un lien pour TheSingingGirl sur mon profil)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis = Review !!!

(La saga Twilight n'appartient qu'à la grandiose Stephenie Meyer !! Mais on peut dire merci à Megan pour son imagination !!)

Nota: J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de lire des paroles différentes du livre ... je n'ai pas lu les livres en français, donc j'écris les paroles ou phrases d'après ma traduction !! J'espère que vous ne vous laisserez pas trop déconcentrer par les différences !!

**Chapitre 1 : Supplier**

Point de vue de Bella

Je pris le téléphone de mon mari et fis défiler les numéros du répertoire. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait coupé le son, apeurée qu'il puisse m'attraper. Pouvait-il être au bateau maintenant ? Ou déjà de retour ? Pouvait-il m'entendre dans la cuisine si je murmurai ?

Je trouvai le numéro que je voulais, un que je n'avais jamais appelé avant de toute ma vie. J'appuyai sur le bouton ‟appeler" et croisai les doigts.

Pendant que la sonnerie bourdonnait sans s'arrêter, je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de rejouer les mots d'Edward.

‟Nous allons faire sortir cette chose avant qu'elle ne blesse une seule partie de toi."

‟… faire sortir cette chose …"

‟… cette chose …"

Je voulais crier de peur, de rage, pour lui dire que 'cette chose' était notre enfant, pour lui dire que c'était mon enfant, pour lui dire qu'il avait tort.

Quand j'avais compris au début, j'avais été trop paralysée pour considérer ce que ça signifiait d'être enceinte d'un bébé d'une espèce inconnue. Je n'avais pas du tout réfléchi à ce qu'il fallait faire, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais enceinte. Enceinte ! A 18 ans ! De l'enfant d'un vampire !

Puis il m'a donné un coup.

Soudain, tout était clair. Oui, j'étais enceinte, et oui, c'était l'enfant d'Edward, et plus que tout, c'était mon bébé. Mon bébé. La sensation qui me parcourra était impossible à décrire. La plus proche comparaison que j'avais était comme si je tombais amoureuse encore une fois. Pour la troisième fois dans ma vie, j'aimais, et je savais que j'aimerai mon bébé à jamais. Le rêve prenait un sens alors ; je sentais la même envie protectrice pour sauver l'enfant que j'aimais déjà. Je pouvais seulement être reconnaissante car, contrairement à mes rêves, il n'y avait aucun danger.

Je n'avais même pas considérer l'avortement.

Je n'étais pas l'une de ses activistes contre l'avortement ou autres. J'avais toujours pensé que l'avortement était un choix personnel, et qui étais-je pour dire ce qui est bien pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Certainement, dans certains cas c'était mieux pour l'enfant en question de ne pas être amener dans une vie ou il ne serait pas aimé, ou s'il n'y avait pas assez d'argent pour subvenir à la vie qu'il mérite. Donc l'un dans l'autre, j'étais plutôt neutre sur le sujet, ou je l'avais été jusqu'à ce moment.

Je ne comprenais pas comment Edward pouvait faire ça ! Comment il pouvait seulement l'envisager … notre enfant … Je tremblais d'horreur absolue. Il ne m'avait même pas demandé ce que je pensais. Peut être que j'aurais compris s'il m'en avait parlé, et je savais qu'il était inquiet à propos de ma sécurité, mais il avait simplement supposé que je voulais le faire. Supposé que je voulais avorter de cet enfant. Quel genre de personne pensait-il que j'étais ? Quel genre de personne était-il ? Un faible halètement m'échappa à la pensée traitresse qui parcourrait mon esprit, avant que la sonnerie s'arrête brusquement. Je sautais, et pressais le téléphone plus près de mon oreille pour bloquer le bruit.

‟Allo ?" Répondit une voix ressemblant à des carillons dorés.

‟Rosalie ?" Murmurai-je. ‟C'est Bella. S'il te plait. Tu dois m'aider."

Elle me coupa avant que je puisse lui expliquer davantage, et la voix de ma belle sœur devint glacée. ‟Oh ? Et en quoi je dois t'aider ? Après tout ce que je t'ai dis, tu prends toujours la mauvaise décision Bella ! Vas-tu un jour prendre la bonne décision ?"

C'était la plus grande colère que je n'avais jamais entendue de la part de Rosalie. Plus émotionnelle encore que quand elle m'avait raconté son histoire terrifiante, et je réalisais ce qu'elle devait penser de moi. Elle avait sans aucun doute entendu les nouvelles de ma grossesse inattendue, et supposait que j'étais à l'origine de l'horrible décision d'Edward. Un serrement de culpabilité me frappa, même si je n'avais rien à avoir avec ça.

‟Attends, Rosalie !" Murmurais-je urgemment, désespérément. ‟Ce n'est pas ma décision ! C'est Edward qui veut que …" je bloquais sur le mot ‟j'avorte … notre bébé. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'arrêter !"

Cela la fit taire, et j'étais obligée d'attendre, devenant plus tendue. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il à Edward de revenir ? Quand elle parla enfin, la voix de Rosalie était basse, hésitante, et toujours pleine d'émotions, un tel contraste avec son ton habituellement arrogant. ‟Je … oh, Bella, bien sur je vais t'aider. Je les arrêterai." Ajouta-t-elle, et sa voix était forte maintenant.

Je sentis une énorme vague de soulagement et ma main se dirigea vers mon estomac pour caresser mon gros ventre. Je réalisais à peine que je le faisais, ça semblait si naturel. Tellement vrai. ‟Merci beaucoup, Rosalie. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi." Les larmes coulèrent en abondance sur mon visage et je devais me battre pour garder ma voix cohérente. Je me sentais proche de m'évanouir par gratitude, il y avait une chance pour mon bébé.

‟Je pourrais être en désaccord avec toi sur ce point." dit-elle. ‟Je sais exactement ce que ça représente. Si je ne peux pas être mère, je te remercie de me permettre d'être tante. En fait, tu sais quoi, Bella ? Même si je sais que tu voudras toujours être changée après ça, même si je suis maladivement jalouse de toi, je suis heureuse que tu sois ma sœur."

C'était la chose la plus sincère que Rosalie ne soit jamais venue à me dire et qui signifiait qu'elle m'appréciait. J'aurais pu éclater en sanglots si mes larmes ne m'aveuglaient pas déjà.

‟Merci" Murmurai-je. Luttant pour me reprendre, j'eu l'impression d'avoir entendu un bruit provenant du bateau. C'était une manifestation du stress d'Edward que je puisse entendre quoi que ce soit ; en général il bougeait en silence. ‟Je dois y aller, Edward -"

‟Je serais à l'aéroport."Promit Rosalie. ‟On s'en sortira, Bella."

J'entendis le clic du téléphone quand elle raccrocha, et je me dépêchai de remettre le téléphone d'Edward exactement ou il était sur le comptoir. En le faisant, j'étais émerveillé par la façon dont un coup de fil qui avait du durer moins de 3 minutes pouvait tout changer. C'était incroyable à quelle rapidité Rosalie et moi étions devenues une équipe. Comme Edward et Seth, formant une inhabituelle alliance, se battant contre un ennemi commun. Ca me brisa le cœur que l'ennemi soit l'homme que je pensais précédemment parfait, l'homme auquel j'étais mariée depuis seulement 2 semaines. L'homme qui marchait en ce moment dans la cuisine et qui me prit dans ses bras, séchant mes larmes avec ses doigts froids.

‟Es-tu prête à y aller ?" Murmura Edward.

Ne croyant pas en moi pour parler, je secouai la tête contre son torse dur comme la pierre, son cœur silencieux étant un constant souvenir de son insensibilité. Je n'avais jamais pensé à Edward ainsi auparavant, pas même quand il m'avait quittée. Je lui avais pardonné sans question parce que je l'aimais plus que de raison. Néanmoins, maintenant, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que j'aimais autant, plus que je n'avais jamais aimé Jacob, peu importe ce qu'ils pensaient. J'avais pardonné à Edward de vouloir tuer Jacob, et j'avais pardonné à Jacob de vouloir tuer Edward, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais pardonner à Edward de vouloir tuer notre bébé. Cela m'effrayait, la possibilité que je puisse ne pas lui pardonner. Nous avions survécu à temps de choses ensemble, des batailles et tentatives de mort aux tests plus humains comme la séparation et le mariage. Est-ce que ceci, ce qui était censé être la dernière marque de combien nous nous appartenions l'un à l'autre, pouvait finalement nous séparer ?

Non. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je ne pouvais perdre aucun d'eux, mon mari ou mon bébé. Mais eux deux étaient impossibles à réconcilier.

Précipitamment, je m'écartai et me dirigeai droit vers la porte, effrayée de lui montrer mon visage au cas où il voit dans mes yeux que j'étais en train de me tourmenter. Encore une fois, je remerciais vivement Dieu pour mon esprit silencieux alors que j'envisageai la possibilité de lui cacher ceci – mon plan pour sauver notre bébé et mon horreur face à ses premières haines envers notre bébé – pendant un jour entier.

_Tout ira bien_, pensais-je pour mon petit donneur de coups. _Tante Rosalie et moi te sauverons. Je t'aime._

Je quittais l'ile de ma lune de miel sans même regarder en arrière.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !!


	2. Bagarre

Voila le chapitre 2 !!!

Merci pour les reviews !!

- twilight33: il y a en tout 13 chapitres, et voila la suite !!

- mag: tu as tout compris, cette fiction s'arrêtera quand Jacob viendra chez les Cullen !!

Aller j'arrête de parler !! Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 2 : Bagarre**

Point de vue de Rosalie

Je bouillonnais, mais au même moment j'étais complètement consumée par le chagrin. Je ne voyais pas comment cette journée pouvait être pire.

C'était bien sans Bella et Edward pendant quelques semaines. Ne le prenez pas mal, j'adore mon frère, mais chaque fois que Bella était là il y avait un incident, et cela cassait le rythme de la vie que j'essayais si durement d'aimer. Cela me rendait tellement furieuse que cette fille soit prête à envoyer balader tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que j'avais presque eut ; avec moins de réflexion qu'Alice avait l'habitude de jeter une paire de chaussures de la saison précédente. En elle-même, Bella ne m'ennuyait pas plus que ça – je ne pouvais pas ne pas apprécier à quel point elle était compréhensive et indulgente et par-dessus tout je me devais d'apprécier le changement qu'elle avait réalisé dans Edward. Peu importe, je ne pouvais pas me forcer à l'aimer. J'avais espéré que cela changerait au cours des prochaines décennies en vivant avec elle ; sinon cette non-vie deviendrait vraiment un enfer.

Je savais maintenant que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer.

Ce matin, tout avait été relativement paisible. Nous étions tous dans la maison, en général nous détendant dans le salon. Carlisle venait juste de monter à l'étage pour lire un quelconque livre ou autre (je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait relire un livre alors qu'il avait une mémoire parfaite) quand soudain Alice s'assit, avec un regard blanc sur son visage que nous reconnûmes tous immédiatement. Au début c'était causé par la préoccupation – les visions d'Alice étaient fréquentes et présageaient rarement quelque chose de très horrible (avec les exceptions des deux dernières années à cause de Bella, bien sur). Donc ça ne nous surprîmes pas que le premier mot qu'elle étouffa fut ‟Bella".

La réaction de la famille fut aussi instantanée que prévisible. Esme haleta de peur et d'inquiétude, et Jasper prit dans les mains le visage d'Alice, près à la questionner et calmer son humeur. Même Emmett regardait avec angoisse. Je ne bougeai pas. Que signifiait Bella pour moi ?

‟Que vois-tu, Alice ?" La voix de Jasper était précautionneusement calme et composée.

Le ton d'Alice, lui n'aurait pas pu en être plus opposé si elle avait essayé. L'horreur et la terreur coloraient sa voix alors qu'elle haletait un autre simple mot.

‟Rien."

Pour une seconde, nous étions tous complètement confus. Les sourcils sillonnèrent, mais il continuait régulièrement à interroger sa compagne.

‟Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Alice ? Tu regardais Bella …"

‟Et n'ai rien vu." Finissait-elle.

Une brève pause. ‟Et Edward ?"

‟Toujours là." Murmura Alice.

J'avais peur à ce moment. Nous avions tous vu les conséquences quand Edward avait perdu Bella. Dieu sait que je savais plus que la plupart à quoi cela conduirait.

Avant que quiconque ait une chance de réagir, Alice sortit rapidement son portable et faisait sonner le téléphone d'Edward. La tension semblait se décupler à chaque milliseconde ou il ne dépondait pas. Nous pouvions tous entendre la sonnerie bourdonner dûment. Esme devenait frénétique alors que nous attendions en silence, et Jasper devait la calmer.

Après une éternité de rien, le téléphone s'arrêta enfin de sonner. Il y eut un autre éternel moment d'anticipation, puis une voix parla à l'autre bout du fil.

‟Salut, Alice." C'était Bella. Alice était sidérée pendant un moment. Comme nous tous. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas visible pour Alice quand elle était apparemment vivante ?

‟Bella ?" Demanda Alice dans une flagrante incrédulité, mélangée avec soulagement et confusion. ‟Bella, est ce que tu vas bien ?"

‟Ouai." Ca n'était pas convaincant. ‟Um. Est-ce que Carlisle est là ?"

Pourquoi voulait-elle Carlisle ? Emmett et moi échangeâmes un regard confus pendant qu'Alice répondit. ‟Il est là. Quel est le problème ?"

La réponse de Bella ne réassura personne. ‟Je suis pas … sure … à 100% …"

‟Est-ce qu'Edward va bien ? Carlisle !" Appela Alice. Il apparu instantanément, mais Alice enchaîna avec une autre question. ‟Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu au téléphone ?"

‟Je suis pas sure." Dit Bella à nouveau.

Alice devenait irritée. ‟Bella, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je viens juste de voir -" elle se coupa elle-même. Il valait mieux ne pas dire à une fille déjà enclin à s'inquiéter pour un rien qu'elle n'avait pas de futur.

‟Qu'as-tu vu ?"

Alice ne répondit pas. Carlisle leva sa main pour le téléphone.

‟Voilà Carlisle."

Carlisle parla immédiatement. ‟Bella, c'est Carlisle. Que se passe-t-il ?"

‟Je … je suis un peu inquiète à propos d'Edward." Tout le monde se raidit. ‟Est-ce que les vampires peuvent être en état de choc ?"

‟A-t-il été blessé ?" Demanda Carlisle. Personne ne respira pendant un moment.

‟Non, non." Nous exhalions tous. Ca aurait pu être comique si ça n'avait pas été aussi sérieux. Esme se revautra dans le canapé, soulagée, jusqu'à ce que Bella parle à nouveaux. ‟Juste pris par surprise."

Je commençais à être très ennuyée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas cracher le morceau ?

‟Je ne comprends pas, Bella."

Je me figeai à nouveaux aux prochains mots de ma belle-sœur.

‟Je pense … euh, je pense que … peut être … je pourrais être … enceinte."

Impossible. Ca ne se pouvait pas. A moins qu'elle ait trompé Edward. Mais il l'aurait su, n'est-ce pas ? Etait-ce ce chien ? Est-ce qu'Edward lui avait pardonné ?

Ou était-ce … ce pouvait-il que ce soit Edward ?

Non. Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. J'en étais témoin. Esme et moi, nées pour être mères, turions pour avoir un enfant.

Mon point de vue d'être un vampire était plus proche de celui d'Edward que de celui de Carlisle. Je ne croyais pas qu'on avait perdu nos âmes, car je ne croyais pas aux âmes au départ, mais je pensais que c'était un sort que personne ne devrait avoir. Quand j'avais ramené Emmett à Carlisle, la culpabilité que j'avais ressentit était incroyable. Ca lui avait prit des années pour me convaincre qu'il sentait seulement de la gratitude. Le refus initial d'Edward de changer Bella avait juste ramené cette culpabilité. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait plus que je n'aimais Emmett ? Je ne lui avais jamais dis, mais je savais qu'Edward avait entendu mes pensées sur la question, et il savait que c'était une grande partie de la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas accepter Bella. J'étais reconnaissante que mon frère n'ait jamais dit ça à Bella.

Pendant que Carlisle parlait à Bella de ses symptômes, je réévaluais frénétiquement tout ce que je n'avais jamais su vrai à propos des vampires et des enfants. Je n'avais jamais mis en doute le fait que les vampires soient, sans exception, infertiles. Pourtant les dates du cycle menstruel de Bella suggéraient que c'était l'enfant d'Edward. Donc il m'apparut qu'il n'y avait que les femmes qui n'étaient pas capable de porter un enfant. Pas de cycle menstruel, pas d'hormones, pas de changement. Jamais. Mais les hommes … quand ils sont figés, tout en eux se fige aussi. Vous pouvez presque les comparer avec une banque de sperme. Si ce n'est que nous sachions que tout les fluides du corps était remplacé par du venin, et probablement cela incluait la semence. Quel effet cela aurait-il ? Est-ce que ça altérerait le développement du bébé ? A en juger par l'accélération de la grossesse de Bella, c'est le cas.

Même pendant que mon esprit était en train de rationaliser la science derrière l'impossibilité de cette situation, mes émotions devenaient sauvages comme elles ne l'avaient jamais été depuis je j'étais ou nouvelle née. Tout d'abord, l'injustice frappa mon cœur comme une lame brulante. Les femmes vampires, avec tous leurs instincts maternels restés intacts, étaient infertiles alors que les homes ne l'étaient pas. Ensuite, la jalousie. Bella avait toujours eut ce qu'elle voulait, et maintenant elle avait ceci également ! La colère suivis la jalousie. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste. Bella ne le méritait pas. Enfin, je commençai à me demander comment se serait quand l'enfant sera né.

L'enfant. Ma nièce ou neveu. Famille. Même s'il ne sera pas mon enfant, il vivra dans ma maison, avec ma famille. Avec moi. Dans un sens, j'aurai finalement un enfant.

Soudain, je sentis une vague de chaleur, de joie, de bonheur, une énorme extase, et j'étais stupéfaite de penser que c'était la plus grande émotion de toutes. Je volais, jusqu'à ce que ma plus que parfaite ouïe me ramène fermement sur terre, et m'emmène en enfer.

Carlisle parlait à Edward maintenant.‟ … Je suis désolé, Edward, mais je ne pensais pas devoir t'avertir. Même les Volturis n'ont jamais expérimenté ceci, je pense. J'ai peur de ne rien savoir sur la façon dont le fœtus se développera. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il deviendra ni même s'il survivra, cependant la grossesse accélérée suggère que ça sera assez fort."

‟Et Bella ?" Demanda Edward, son ton étrangement faible.

‟Je suis désolé, fils, je ne sais pas si elle pourra le faire non plus. C'est un énorme risque, de permettre à la grossesse de se développer davantage. Si le fœtus est trop fort pour elle, elle pourrait mourir. Je te suggère de mettre un terme à la grossesse aussi rapidement que possible."

Mettre un terme ? Est-ce que Carlisle suggère sérieusement que l'enfant soit avorté ? Tué ? Non. Ils ne peuvent pas.

Mais si, ils peuvent.

Carlisle disait toujours qu'il n'avait jamais prit de vie humaine quand on lui demandait, mais maintenant je me demandais si c'était vrai. Combien d'enfants avait-il tués avant qu'ils ne puissent avoir le droit de vivre ? Combien de bébés sont morts de ses mains durant ses siècles de travail ? Et comment pouvait-il si facilement faire passer son propre petit enfant ?

A peine une seconde ne passa pendant que j'examinais tout ça. Puis j'entendis Edward dire, ‟Oui. Oui je le ferai."

Il avait accepté de tuer son propre fils ou fille. C'était un des rares moments ou j'étais d'accord avec Edward. Pas sur l'avortement, mais sur la conviction qu'il croyait depuis longtemps, quelque chose auquel j'étais toujours vivement en désaccord jusqu'à ce moment.

Il était un monstre.

Carlisle raccrocha, et soupira d'un souffle soulagé. Il était sur le point d'aller dans son bureau, probablement pour préparer la chambre de sacrifice, mais je me tins debout brusquement.

‟Tu es un meurtrier."

Le visage de Carlisle se tordit de douleur, mais je ne le laissai pas répondre. ‟Cet enfant sera unique ! Le seul de son espèce ! La seule possibilité que l'un d'entre nous puisse introduire une nouvelle génération ! Notre nièce ou neveux, ton petit enfant Carlisle ! Un enfant innocent ! Et tu vas le tuer ! Je m'en fou de ce que tu dis sur la préservation des vies humaines ceci est un meurtre !"

Je tremblais de rage. Esme se leva et mit une main sur mon bras, mais je la repoussai et tournai vers elle.

‟Esme, tu t'es remise avec nous pendant toutes ses années, mais c'est ton fils ! Vas-tu enlever ceci à ton enfant ? Comment peux-tu fermer les yeux sur ça ? N'ose pas, Jasper." Ajoutais-je, rugissant sur mon frère qui recula avec ses mains levées. La vague de calme qui menaçait de m'étouffer disparue.

Esme paraissait presque effrayée de mon inconstance. ‟Rosalie, chérie, normalement je ne le ferais pas. Mais ce n'est pas notre choix. C'est celui d'Edward et Bella, Rose." Son ton était doux et implorant.

Je me dérobai sous ses mots, me jetant sur de nouveaux points. ‟Le choix de Bella ? Et est-ce que quelqu'un lui a demandé ce qu'elle pensait à propos de tuer son enfant ?" Je continuai rapidement avant que Carlisle ne puisse m'interrompre. ‟Tu ne lui a pas demandé. Et nous avons tous entendu ce qu'Edward a dit : 'Oui, **JE** le ferai.' Il n'a pas interrogé Bella sur ça !"

Alice fut la suivante à se joindre au combat contre moi. ‟Rose, je sais que Bella n'a jamais voulu être une mère. Si ça menace de l'éloigner loin d'Edward, elle le choisira lui." Je pouvais voir que je me battais pour une cause perdue. Alice continua, ‟Elle ne le blessera jamais. Si Carlisle a raison et que ça peut la tuer, elle sait que ça le tuera par la même occasion, et Bella ne ferait jamais ça."

Je pouvais entendre le double sens derrière ses mots ; que ce soit intentionnel ou pas, je ne savais pas. Elle me demandait si je me souciais que ça puisse les tuer tous les deux. Mais j'étais désespérée, et je savais que si je pouvais avoir un enfant je ferais n'importe quoi.

Emmett vint derrière moi et mit un bras autour de mes épaules. Je regardai vers lui, l'homme que j'aimais avec le visage qui me rappelait le bébé de ma meilleure amie, et je me demandai à moi-même : si j'étais dans la position de Bella, garderais-je le bébé ? Même si je savais que je pouvais mourir ? Même si je savais que ça pouvait blesser Emmett ? Même si ça pouvait le tuer ?

Je n'avais même pas à décider. Bien sur je le ferais.

‟Tu ne comprends pas, Alice." Dis-je, et ma voix était plus basse maintenant. ‟Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir cette possibilité et qu'on te l'arrache."

C'était un dur coup de poignard, de ramener le pénible passé oublié d'Alice, mais elle ne recula pas. ‟Peut être que je ne sais pas." Répliqua-t-elle calmement. ‟Mais je connais Bella."

Je regardai de visage en visage, chaque paire d'yeux dorés fixée fermement sur moi. Je scrutai les meurtriers. Ma famille me scrutait en retour. ‟Emmett ?" Demandai-je enfin, ma voix était suppliante maintenant. ‟Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? T'es d'accord avec moi ?"

Mon mari s'immobilisa.

Je ne lui laissai pas la chance de répondre. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et couru dans la forêt, sauta par-dessus la rivière, et disparu à travers les arbres. Je n'allais pas loin. Jute assez loin pour que ma famille ne m'entendre pas pleurer.

C'était irrationnel. Je savais depuis plus ou moins 70 ans que je ne serais jamais mère, que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant. Je l'avais accepté, ou du moins je le pensais, depuis peut être 50 ans. Et pourtant la plus petite chose avait le pouvoir de ramener le chagrin que je ressentais pour les enfants que je n'avais jamais perdu. Quand j'avais entendu pour la première fois qu'Edward était tombé amoureux d'une humaine, quand elle avait demandé à être changée, quand ils s'étaient mariés, quand ils ont eut leur lune de miel. Mais aussi quand je voyais un enfant qui était sur le point de marcher dans un parc, un bébé dans un landau, quand j'entendais le rire d'un enfant, un bambin pleurer … absolument tout et rien provoquait l'amertume qui m'était aussi familière que la soif. La nouvelle de cette impossible grossesse me frappa aussi forte que quand Carlisle avait expliqué ma perte pour la première fois. La souffrance était aggravée par le fait que ce soit Bella, et qu'elle ait décidé que son enfant ne pouvait pas vivre.

Pendant une heure je restais assise ici, pleurant silencieusement, déplorant mes yeux secs, me tenant dans une position fœtale comme si j'étais moi-même un pauvre enfant condamné. Aucun membre de ma famille ne vint me voir. Trop occupés à préparer le meurtre d'un bébé innocent, sans doute. Ou peut être qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas me consoler. Je commençai tout juste à considérer de retourner dans la maison – après tout, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire – quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, interrompant les doux sons de mes sanglots. Je m'assis, le sortit et regardai le numéro pendant une seconde. Pourquoi diable, Edward m'appelait ? Pour s'excuser ? Bizarre, quand il ne connaissait même pas ma réaction. Avait-il deviné ?

J'étais tentée de l'ignorer, mais ma curiosité dépassa ma colère. D'un petit coup, j'ouvris le téléphone. ‟Allo ?"

La voix de Bella me surpris. ‟Rosalie ? C'est Bella. S'il te plait. Tu dois m'aider."

Ma colère, temporairement diminuée, refit surface ; mon ton était aussi froid que mon ventre vide. ‟Oh ?" Demandai-je amèrement. ‟Et en quoi je dois d'aider ?" Les funérailles ? Si elle ose ... ‟Après tout ce que je t'ai dis, tu prends toujours la mauvaise décision, Bella !" Je crachai presque son nom. ‟Vas-tu un jour prendre la bonne décision ?" J'allais mettre fin à l'appel.

‟Attends, Rosalie !"

Contre mon meilleur jugement, j'attendis. Sa voix était si émotive, si désespérée. Elle sonnait … elle sonnait comme moi. ‟Ce n'est pas ma décision ! C'est Edward qui veut que …j'avorte … notre bébé. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'arrêter !"

‟Je …"

Alors Alice avait tort. Peut être connaissait-elle Bella mieux que moi, mais elle ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait de devenir mère.

Seulement 2 minutes avant, j'avais pleuré pour la perte de l'occasion d'être une famille dans le véritable sens du mot, et j'avais blâmé Bella. Bien sur, je blâmais Edward et Carlisle aussi, mais Bella avait le pouvoir de les arrêter si elle le voulait vraiment. Cela m'avait blessé si profondément quand Alice avait dit que Bella ne déciderait jamais de le faire.

Mais elle l'avait fait.

Si je l'aidais, nous formerions une alliance, nous pourrions sauver cet enfant. Emmett serait de mon côté au moindre signe de menace. Esme avait dit que c'était le choix de Bella. Peut être même que Carlisle se joindra à nous. Alice et Edward formeront la principale offensive, j'en étais sure, pour sauver la vie de Bella. Mais si Alice ne pouvait pas voir Bella, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ça. Jasper prendrait le côté d'Alice, mais il avait toujours des difficultés à être près de Bella pendant trop longtemps. Avec un peu d'espoir, ça neutralisera son implication dans quoi que ce soit.

Je réalisais que je réfléchissais d'une perspective froide et militaire, mais pour ma défense, c'était autant une guerre que le combat avec les nouveaux nés d'il y a 2 mois. A part que cette bataille me donnait plus de motivation pour se battre.

Bella attendait toujours ma réponse. ‟Oh, Bella, bien sur je vais t'aider. Je les arrêterai."

Je l'entendis exhaler de soulagement. ‟Merci beaucoup, Rosalie. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi."

Faux. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ça représentait pour moi. 70 ans d'attente … ‟Je pourrais être en désaccord avec toi sur ce point. Je sais exactement ce que ça représente. Si je ne peux pas être mère, je te remercie de me permettre d'être tante." Et si à la fin elle meurt, je pourrais être mère. Je me haïssais de le penser, mais je ne pouvais pas le nier complètement. C'était cette pensée plus que tout qui me poussait à continuer. ‟En fait, tu sais quoi, Bella ? Même si je sais que tu voudras toujours être changée après ça, même si je suis maladivement jalouse de toi, je suis heureuse que tu sois ma sœur."

‟Merci." Murmura Bella. Je me demandais si elle savait ce que je pensais réellement. Non, bien sur non.

‟Je dois y aller," Chuchota-t-elle urgemment. ‟Edward -"

‟Je serais à l'aéroport." Dis-je, le planifiant à voix haute. Espérant que beaucoup voudrait y aller comme ça je ne serais pas incongrue. Puis je pourrais protéger Bella et son enfant – notre enfant – de son père et son grand père. ‟On s'en sortira, Bella."

Je fis claquer le téléphone avec un triomphant clic, et éclatait en sanglots métaphoriques encore une fois.

Pensez à ma petite Review !!


	3. Interrogation

Et voila le chapitre 3 comme promis !!!

Merci pour les reviews ...

- mag: c'est vrai que que c'est intéressant de voir pourquoi Rose agit comme elle le fait !!

je pense que j'ai répondu à tout le monde alors on passe direct au chapitre !!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Interrogation**

Point de vue d'Edward

Bella était si silencieuse pendant le trajet vers la maison. Sur le bateau, dans le taxi et à l'aéroport elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Pas un seul mot. Silencieuse comme ses pensées.

Pour être juste, j'étais silencieux aussi. Je me sentais si intensément coupable, en colère envers moi-même et – cependant je ne le dirais jamais à Bella – effrayé que je ne puisse pas être capable de parler. Je ne voulais pas la surcharger avec les horrifiantes possibilités qui restaient d'elles-mêmes forcées dans mon cerveau. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter mon amour plus qu'elle n'avait besoin de s'inquiéter.

Cela m'inquiétait qu'elle ne parle pas, cependant.

Plus que tout, je souhaitais pouvoir écouter les pensées de ma femmes. Je souhaitais juste pouvoir savoir à quel point elle me blâmait pour cette pagaille. Je souhaitais pouvoir entendre à quel point elle avait peur, à quel point elle était en colère, pour que je puisse la réconforter. Et je souhaitais pouvoir savoir pourquoi elle me lançait des regards pleins de peur.

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle ait peur, oui. Mais effrayée par moi ? Même si je savais que je méritais sa colère, cela me blessait de voir sa peur.

Pouvais-je mal lire son visage ? Après tout ce temps, je ne pense pas. Je connaissais le visage de Bella mieux que le mien. Mes meilleures suppositions étaient qu'elle était simplement effrayée par la créature qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle, et ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi. Non, peu importe à quel point je l'avais blessée, elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur de moi.

A moins qu'elle ait peur que je sois en colère contre elle ? Après tout, elle m'avait vu perdre mon calme envers Kaure et au téléphone. Elle ne pensait pas que ma haine envers moi-même et envers la … la créature lui était diriger, n'est-ce pas ?

Je voulais la rassurer, lui dire que je ne la blâmais pas le moins du monde. Premièrement, j'avais été d'accord avec ça. Ensuite, même après l'avoir tellement blessée cette première nuit, j'avais encore accepté de la mettre en danger. Malgré le fait que j'avais appris à mieux me contrôler, je n'aurais pas du être d'accord de me donner cette chance d'apprendre.

Et j'avais osé savourer cette expérience ! Ma révolte intérieure grandissait et frémissait, presque comme un organe vivant, alors que je pensais au plaisir que j'avais retiré d'un évènement qui avait mis Bella dans un tel risque – à deux reprises ! Vraiment, j'étais un monstre.

Nous étions dans l'avion de Rio avant que je ne parle. Je détestais les avions la plupart du temps, à cause de la proximité de l'énorme abondance de sang humain avec aucune possibilité d'évasion et les pensées de centaines de passagers qui combattaient l'ennui, mais ce voyage en train était un des pires que je n'ai jamais eu et de loin, après mon voyage en Italie. Bien sur, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter du sang dorénavant ; avec Bella à côté de moi, rien d'autre ne provoquait la moindre tentation, et je ne la blesserais jamais. La brutale réalité de notre situation s'écrasa dans mon esprit et je me corrigeai mentalement : je ne pourrais jamais boire son sang.

Bella avait commandé un Coca à l'hôtesse, cependant j'étais surpris qu'elle soit capable de le garder – ses périodes de nausées du 'matin' devenaient plus fréquentes. Le Coca m'apporta un flash de notre retour d'Italie, quand elle avait été si déterminée à ne pas dormir. Pour éviter les cauchemars, et, d'après ce qu'elle m'avait confessé plus tard, pour ne pas perdre une seconde passée avec moi. Avait-elle peur que nous n'ayons plus autant de temps à passer ensemble ? Ou avait-elle peur de ses cauchemars ?

Tant de questions dont je voulais les réponses, et je pouvais simplement demander, aussi gentiment que je pouvais, ‟Tu ne veux donc pas dormir ?"

Ma femme m'observa, avec le même regard effrayé dans ses yeux. Elle secoua sa tête et baissa les yeux vivement.

‟Bella, mon cœur, tu n'as pas à avoir peur." Murmurai-je. Elle me lança un autre regard – alarmée ? Je ne pouvais trouver de sens à cela. ‟Tout ceci sera fini d'ici demain, mon amour. Il n'y a aucun moyen que quelque chose se passe mal."

Sa réaction me perturba davantage. Le sang quitta son visage, la rendant aussi pale que moi, et sa main se dirigea vers son estomac. Elle laissa sa paume tendrement sur son ventre, qui avait continué de grossir durant les dernières heures. Bella ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais mes yeux pouvaient voir qu'elle avait gagné un autre centimètre de tour de taille. Je regardais à nouveaux sa main courbée sur son proéminant ventre. Elle en était si attentive ; elle semblait incapable de bouger sa main. Mon cœur mort se tordit en culpabilité ; par inadvertance, j'avais causé son inquiétude.

Elle ne répondit pas, et nous ne parlâmes pas durant le reste du vol.

Notre silence mutuel continua alors que nous traversions l'aéroport de Houston pour prendre notre correspondance pour Seattle. Bella avait du se ruer vers les toilettes, bien qu'il m'avait été difficile de la perdre de vue pendant une seconde. Elle a presque secoué sa tête quand je lui suggérai de prendre un peu de nourriture, après tout, elle aurait besoin de force, mais elle ne croisa pas une seule fois mon regard. Cependant, je gardais mon bras autour de ses épaules, et elle reposa sa tête sur ma main quand nous nous assîmes dans la salle d'attente de la porte d'embarquement. Je supposais qu'on avait l'air d'un quelconque jeune couple revenant de leur lune de miel et déplorant le retour déprimant à la vie réelle. Si seulement.

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'un autre couple ne commence à nous approcher que je réalisais que la main de Bella restait posée sur son estomac. J'entendis les pensées de la femme avant qu'elle ne parle, et gémis intérieurement. Ca n'allait pas aider Bella du tout.

‟Félicitations !‟ Eclata la femme, sans aucun préambule. Elle devait avoir un peu moins que la trentaine, comme son compagnon derrière elle, et tout comme Bella, elle avait une main protectrice posée sur son ventre légèrement gonflé. ‟C'est pour quand ?"

Je n'étais pas sur de ce que j'attendais de la réaction de Bella. Peut être allait-elle pâlir encore en pensant au monstre dans son ventre, ou l'opération qu'elle allait subir le lendemain. Peut être que les larmes qui avaient coulées si librement allaient resurgir.

Ce que je n'attendais certainement pas était qu'elle sourirait radieusement à cette totale étrangère et dirait, ‟Pas avant Février. Et vous ?"

‟Pareil !" S'exclama la femme. ‟Je m'appelle Lily, au fait, et voici mon fiancé Mark." L'homme derrière elle acquiesça de la tête avec un sourire légèrement inquiet. Le changement du statut de leur relation n'avait pas été initié par lui.

‟Bella, et voici Edward, mon mari."

_Wow, _pensa Lily_, déjà mariés, et si jeunes ! Et bien je suppose que si mon Mark lui ressemblait … ou peut être que ses parents sont religieux. Un mariage aussi vite que possible pour que l'enfant ne naisse pas hors mariage. Espèces de stupides traditions morales._

Les pensées de Mark étaient dans le même esprit. _Comment ce pauvre gars c'est il fait avoir ? Ils vont divorcer avant d'avoir atteint les trente ans. Peut être même vingt-cinq. Quel âge ont-ils ? Dix-huit ?_

J'ignorai leurs pensées du mieux que je pu, et me concentrai sur ma femme alors que Lily s'asseyait à l'opposé de Bella. Elle attira Mark à côté d'elle, et commença promptement à interroger mon amour sur tous les aspects de sa grossesse. Encore plus surprenant que l'humeur enthousiaste persistante de Bella fut les réponses réfléchies qu'elle donnait aux questions intrusives de Lily.

Par exemple, quand Bella était questionnée sur les noms des enfants, elle répondit sans aucune hésitation. ‟Si c'est un garçon, j'aimerai l'appeler comme son père, mais j'avais peur que cela prête à confusion." Elle me sourit, et je me forçais à lui rendre son sourire avant qu'elle ne se retourne à nouveau, rapidement.

‟Et si c'est une fille ?" Pressa Lily.

‟Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'ai essayé avec les prénoms habituels, vous savez, les Jessica, Emily et Laura, mais chaque nom auquel je pensais a déjà été pris par quelqu'un que je connais et que je ne préfèrerai pas qu'on associe à ma fille."

J'avais toujours su quand Bella mentait, elle était si facile à lire, mais là c'était la vérité absolue. Cela m'embrouilla encore plus. Mais pourquoi Bella avait-elle pensé aux noms des bébés ? A moins qu'elle n'ait prévu que ça arriverai, qu'elle supposait que quelqu'un demanderait. Etait-ce à quoi elle pensait pendant les dernières heures ? Et était-ce la seule raison pour laquelle elle ait pensé à comment elle appellerait son enfant ?

Pendant que Bella et Lily bavardaient, Mark se pencha en avant et me dit à voix basse, ‟Dément, non ? Tu pense connaître une fille, puis elle tombe enceinte. Je ne comprends rien du tout. J'aimerai pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pense. On sait jamais, ça pourrait aider."

‟C'est exactement mon avis." Approuvai-je et nous nous tournâmes pour regarder les femmes que nous aimions, toutes deux totalement incompréhensibles pour nous.

Une fois dans l'avion, séparé de Lily et Mark par deux douzaines de rangées, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour demander à Bella à propos des ses incroyables observations détaillées sur un bébé qui n'existait pas.

‟On dirait que tu as prévu …beaucoup de choses." Lui dis-je doucement alors que le personnel navigant montrait l'utilisation d'un masque à oxygène pour enfant.

‟J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux." Répliqua Bella, sans me regarder. ‟Tu sais à quel point les gens sont curieux, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir besoin … d'une couverture, pour ainsi dire." Une légère sévérité s'inscrit dans sa voix pendant qu'elle disait les quelques derniers mots et je la regardai, essayant de lire sur son visage ce qui était caché derrière ses mots. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors que je l'observai, mais elle restait intensément concentrée sur la carte de sécurité et après un moment, je laissais tomber.

Nous redevînmes silencieux à nouveaux.

Le vol de Houston à Seattle semblait ne jamais finir alors que je contemplai l'étrange attitude de Bella. Sans hésitation, je ne pouvais mettre ça sur le compte des hormones ou un manque de nourriture et de sommeil. C'était Bella quand elle essayait de me cacher quelque chose, quand elle était profondément dans ses pensées. Excepté, qu'y avait-il à cacher ? Ses émotions ? Essayait-elle de ne pas me montrer à quel point elle avait réellement peur ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça.

Bella semblait de plus en plus tendue à mesure que nous approchions Seattle. Je supposais qu'elle était nerveuse à propos de l'opération ; je savais à quel point elle détestait les aiguilles et le sang. Mais quelque part, ça ne semblait pas la raison.

Quand nous débarquâmes, je lui pris la main, mais elle ne croisa pas nos doigts comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Sa main serrait mollement dans mon emprise alors que nous avancions en direction de la sortie de l'avion et finalement je la laissais retombée. Après nos deux semaines sur l'île, toujours si proches l'un de l'autre, c'était étrange de la laisser partir et encore plus étrange qu'elle en soit à l'origine. Ensuite il y avait le fait qu'elle ne veule toujours pas me regarder pendant que je prenais nos bagages du convoyeur et la dirigeait vers la zone d'Arrivée.

Les pensées de milliers de voyageurs bourdonnaient spontanément dans ma tête comme elles le faisaient toujours. Je pouvais entendre Lily et Mark quelque part derrière nous. Ils avaient l'air d'argumenter, de refaire le monde, je les écoutais.

C'était surement la pire décision que je n'ai jamais eu. Ou la meilleure. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

_Elle n'a jamais vraiment voulu d'un enfant et maintenant elle veut abandonner son travail pour lui ? Comment ses sentiments ont pu changer aussi vite ?_ Se plaignait Mark.

_Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre – c'est son enfant aussi ! Mais c'est un homme, il ne peut savoir ce que c'est que de ressentir une vie grandir à l'intérieur de toi, une part de moi et une part de lui. Je m'en fous s'il peut être handicapé, c'est mon enfant !_

Lily n'avait pas mentionné la possibilité du handicap avant. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé, elle était si captivée par une magnifique image du parfait enfant dans sa tête. Mark, je supposais, essayait de ne pas y penser. Ca correspondait à son actuel état d'esprit de toute façon. On aurait dit qu'il avait avancé l'argument quelque part, cependant je ne savais pas comment. Puis j'entendis Lily penser quelque chose qui me fit tourner la tête.

_Comment ose-t-il simplement supposer que je veuille un avortement, juste parce que nous ne savons pas comment sera l'enfant ?_

Est-ce que je n'ai pas fait ça ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas supposé que Bella voudrait un avortement également ? Mais les situations étaient complètement différentes : un humain handicapé n'égalait pas un monstre.

_J'aime cet enfant tout autant que je l'aime lui. Je ne peux pas tout simplement le tuer._

Tuer. Est-ce que Bella pensait de la même manière ? Je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce qu'elle pensait de l'avortement, même pas en théorie. Ce n'est pas un sujet qui s'était présenté.

_Même si c'est dangereux pour moi, je peux le faire pour notre bébé._

Mais ce sera dangereux pour elle. J'oubliais que c'était les pensées de Lily, et pensai seulement à ma femme.

_Dieu le sait, je mourrai pour notre enfant._

**Non !**

A ce moment là, Bella leva les yeux alors que j'entendais six esprits plus familiers que n'importe quels autres.

_Elle a l'air bien à mon avis, ce sera de la routine._ Estimait Carlisle.

_Les pauvres chéris, ce doit être si traumatisant pour eux deux_. S'inquiétait maternellement Esme.

_C'est un sacré chaudron d'émotion._ Pensa Jasper inquiet.

_Rien pendant un siècle et il l'engrosse dès la première fois ! Enfin, à moins qu'ils l'aient fait encore …_ Méditait Emmett avec sa manière typiquement aggravante de grand frère.

Alice, toujours la première à se souvenir que je pouvais entendre, était alarmée. _Edward, je comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je vois Bella à côté de toi, mais elle est tellement floue ! Je ne peux pas du tout voir le fœtus ! Et Rosalie agit bizarrement, je l'éloignerais de Bella si j'étais toi._

Je lui acquiesçais légèrement. Oui, Rosalie devait détester la nouvelle de cette grossesse autant qu'elle détesterait la nouvelle de l'avortement. Elle devait être tellement en colère, furieuse envers nous, Bella et moi.

Mais juste quand je pensais ça, ma femme sauta en avant et couru droit dans les bras de sa belle sœur.

Pas Alice, sa meilleure amie, la fille à qui elle avait demandé de l'aider pour se doucher quand sa jambe était dans le plâtre, la personne qui avait accouru pour elle quand elle avait sauté de la falaise, sa demoiselle d'honneur à son mariage.

Non, Bella courrait vers Rosale, qui avait voulu un enfant plus que tout pendant soixante dix ans, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour un bébé, qui ne se souciait pas du tout de la vie de Bella ?

Elle courrait vers Rosalie, qui serra Bella comme la sœur qu'elle était et dit, ‟J'avais promis que je serais là."

* * *

Prochain chapitre "A la maison" point de vue d'Edward mais je ne sais pas encore quand je le publierai ... d'ici 2 ou 3 jours ... peut etre mardi !!

Pensez à ma petite Review ....

Ceux qui écrivent des histoires ... vous savez à quel point ça fait plaisir !!

Merci !!


	4. A la maison

- mag: oui moi aussi j'adore quand il est torturé il est tellement plus intéressant que quand il est heureux !!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : A la maison**

Point de vue d'Edward

Le couple inhabituel se sourit l'une l'autre avec le même air de gratitude sur leur visage et je compris à ce moment là. Elles se remerciaient silencieusement l'une l'autre d'avoir accepté de sauver l'enfant qu'elles deux aimaient déjà.

J'étais immobilisé dans un choc horrifié pendant une seconde, puis j'étais aux côtés de Bella. Au même instant, Rosalie déboîta pour se placer entre nous. Un sifflement glissa entre ses lèvres, trop bas pour qu'aucun des humains n'entendent, cependant Bella trembla légèrement. J'ignorai ma sœur autant que j'en fus capable, éteignant ses pensées menaçantes.

‟Qu'est ce que tu fais, Bella ?" Demandai-je. Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

‟Je ne vais pas tuer notre bébé, Edward." Me dit-elle gentiment derrière la position défensive de Rosalie.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, Rosalie m'interrompit d'une voix méprisante. ‟Est-ce que tu lui as seulement demandé ce qu'elle pensait ? Est-ce que tu as pris la peine de penser que ta _femme_ pouvait avoir une opinion ?"

Je me trouvais dans l'impossibilité de répondre comme je le souhaitais, car l'accusation était, dans un sens, correcte. Je n'avais même pas considéré la possibilité que Bella puisse sacrifier son corps pour cette créature.

‟Bella," Commençais-je à nouveaux. ‟Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ?" Et pourquoi tu l'as dis à Rosalie ?

‟Parce que je savais que tu aurais essayé de m'arrêter," Répondit-elle. ‟Je savais que tu voudrais toujours que je subisse … l'opération."

Je blêmis à l'accusation que ses mots apportaient, malgré que son ton m'assurait qu'elle m'aimait toujours. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de moi ? L'homme qui voulait la forcer à tuer son enfant, l'homme qui n'avait jamais prit la peine de vérifier son consentement avant de faire maladroitement ce qu'il souhaite ; juste un homme. Bella et moi restions bloqués les yeux dans les yeux pendant un long moment.

J'avais presque oublié le reste de notre famille, débout à côté de nous, nous regardant dans divers degrés de curiosité, compréhension et horreur, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle avance.

‟Continuons cette conversation à la maison où nous pourrons parler librement." Suggéra-t-il, son visage calme froncé d'inquiétude.

‟Bella va venir avec moi." Insista Rosalie, ajoutant sa déclaration dans sa tête. _Donc toi et Carlisle n'essaierez pas de la massacrer dès que j'ai le dos tourné._

‟Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Rose." Argumentai-je, mais elle m'ignora.

Je regardai Bella, pour voir comment elle pouvait réagir à ça. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol gris, refusant de croiser mon regard. C'était évident qu'elle pensait que _c'était_ nécessaire. Tous ses regards apeurés dans l'avion prenaient un nouveaux sens. Elle avait vraiment peur de moi, peur de ce que je pouvais faire à la chose que j'avais engendré.

‟Bella," Dis-je une nouvelle fois, et je pu entendre la douleur dans mon propre murmure.

Elle leva la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. Je commençai à aller vers elle, pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui caresser les cheveux, mais Carlisle parla à nouveau.

‟Edward, laisse Bella seule pour un moment. Tu peux venir avec Esme, Jasper et moi. Alice et Emmett peuvent prendre la voiture avec Rosalie et Bella."

Je me sentais comme un enfant, à qui on disait quoi faire après une bêtise. Rosalie sourit triomphalement et tous les quatre commencèrent à se diriger vers la voiture. Bella me regarda encore une fois avant que Rosalie ne mette ses bras autour de ma femme, la soutenant, la guidant vers la sortie. Alice me lança un regard avant de se tourner pour les suivre.

_Je suis de ton côté pour ça. C'est bien trop dangereux. Je vais essayer de lui donner un peu de bon sens._

J'acquiesçai avec gratitude, et suivis mes parents vers l'autre voiture, Jasper se mit en retrait. Mes pensées continuaient de tourner autour de mon âme sœur, qui marchait volontiers loin de moi.

Personne ne parla pendant que nous approchions la Mercedes de Carlisle. Carlisle et Esme s'engouffrèrent sur les sièges avant, laissant Jasper et moi, nous assoir à l'arrière. Combien de comparaison avec les enfants vais-je être forcé de voir ? Dès que les portières se fermèrent, je penchai pas tête dans mes mains et fermai les yeux. Jasper se mit immédiatement à calmer mon humeur, ce qui bien sur était l'intention de Carlisle. Esme observa par la fenêtre, rejouant la ramification de l'attitude de Bella. J'entendais l'hypothèse que toute la famille avait immédiatement faite, tout comme moi : Bella ne risquerait jamais sa vie et la mienne pour un enfant. J'étais frappé par la rare perspicacité de Rosalie dans l'esprit de Bella, et la culpabilité qu'Esme ressentait pour ne pas avoir considérer que Bella pouvait prendre cette décision.

Pendant que nous nous éloignons du parking de l'aéroport, mon père commença une discussion que j'avais vivement espéré ne pas voir arriver. Normalement, il pouvait me parler dans son esprit, mais aujourd'hui il parla à voix haute. Cela concernait la famille entière.

‟Tu sais que j'ai honte de toi, Edward. Tu n'as donc pas parlé de ça avec Bella ?"

Je gémis. ‟Je pensais qu'elle serait d'accord avec moi ; qu'elle verrait que c'est bien trop dangereux."

‟Et as-tu parlé de ce potentiel danger avec elle ? Connait-elle complètement le risque qu'elle prend ?"

‟Non"

Je pouvais voir l'énorme faute que j'avais faite. A la seconde où j'ai fini l'appel de Carlisle, j'aurai du la convaincre des horribles possibilités ; lui faire voir que se propre vie était en danger avant de la laisser s'inquiéter de la vie de la créature.

Esme leva sa tête. ‟Edward" Commença-t-elle hésitante, mais j'entendais la direction de ses pensées et l'arrêta.

‟Non. Surement pas."

‟Qu'avons-nous manqué ?" Demanda Carlisle, pendant que Jasper paralysait la fureur qui me tombait dessus par vagues.

‟Je lui ai demandé s'il avait réfléchit à être d'accord avec elle."

Même les yeux de Carlisle se creusèrent légèrement alors qu'il assimilait ses paroles. ‟Es-tu d'accord avec elle ?" Demanda-t-il à Esme.

‟Je lui aurais demandé de faire la même chose pour moi."

Cela ne répondait pas entièrement à la question, et ses pensées en révélaient plus, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'élaborâmes, et nous continuâmes notre trajet vers la maison en silence. L'humide et terne paysage vert et gris flasha derrière les vitres tintées. Un si grand contraste avec l'île ensoleillée, et un si grand changement d'humeur ! La béatitude de notre lune de mien semblait si loin derrière nous maintenant.

La voiture de Rosalie arriva à la maison avant nous ; la conduite de Carlisle était bien plus calme que celle d'Emmett. Quand nous émergeâmes dans le salon de l'inévitable pluie de dehors, Bella était déjà sur le canapé, Rosalie se tenait d'une manière protectrice à ses côtés. Emmett était dans un fauteuil à regarder une partie de baseball à la télé et Alice, étonnamment, était blottit à la plus lointaine extrémité de la salle, son visage de lutin tordu en une grimace.

_Aie ! Ma tête me tue déjà ! Trop bizarre – elle est déjà quelque peu floue. Je peux pas voir plus que quelque minute en avant – Aie ! _Protesta-t-elle à nouveau_. _Elle me regarda, puis_. Désolée Edward. Je ne peux pas la faire changer d'avis. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a tellement changée ! Peut être que si je me souvenais, je pourrais, mais …_

Je secouai ma tête et lui souris avec le minimum de mouvement possible sur mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Alice si elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été humaine. Ou que les pensées de Bella restaient un mystère.

Bella me regarda également, avec de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas si c'était de l'inquiétude pour elle-même, son bébé, ou moi. Peut être que je ne voulais pas savoir.

Cependant en y pensant, je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Je voulais savoir tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout le temps, mais maintenant plus que jamais. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi diable elle me faisait ça, je pourrais la faire changer d'avis.

Soudain, elle haleta, ses yeux se creusèrent de douleur et de choc. Malgré que je sois à ses côtés immédiatement, Rosalie y était en première.

‟Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Nous demandâmes en même temps, ma voix tendue par la peur, la sienne douce mais inquiète. Chacun de nous lançâmes un regard furieux vers l'autre pour se trouver sur le chemin, avant de se retourner vers Bella.

‟Je pense …" Commença Bella, mais elle s'arrêta avec un autre regard apeuré vers moi.

Rosalie tourna sa tête brièvement pour me lancer un autre regard, puis retourna son regard vers le visage de Bella.

‟C'est bon," Rassura-t-elle à mon amour. ‟Tu peux le dire."

Bella ne me regarda studieusement pas pendant qu'elle répondit. ‟Le bébé donne juste des coups de pied."

Il y eut une pause. ‟Je peux voir ?" Demanda Rose.

Pour réponse, Bella acquiesça et releva son haut pour exposer son ventre. La vision de sa peau nue me remplit de répulsion.

Une toute petite part de ça était un désir vieux jeux pour vouloir de la réserve. Une autre minuscule part était que j'étais son mari et donc j'avais le droit de voir ça. Mais la plus grande cause de mon dégoût était le bleu qui poussait juste au dessus de son nombril. Bella pouvait le voir comme une faible ombre, mais mes insupportables yeux tranchant pouvaient le voir aussi clair que le jour.

Cela me rappela quand je l'avais regardée dormir, la première nuit sur l'île. Regarder impuissant le premier bleu, puis un autre, et un autre éclater sur sa peau comme des violettes, et savoir que c'était ma faute. Savoir que je l'avais blessée. C'était un millier de fois pire parce que si je ne l'avais pas blessée, si je n'avais pas accepté la demande de Bella, elle ne serait pas blessée maintenant, et parce que je me sentais incapable de mettre un terme à ce qui se produisait. Si elle insistait pour garder le – je tremblais en l'appelant bébé ou enfant, et bifurqua pour fœtus – alors ça recommencerait encore et encore, et si ça prenait plus de force … je frémis, et mes yeux se fermèrent.

La main chaude de Bella se leva et caressa ma joue. ‟Edward, ça va, honnêtement. Ca ne fait pas tellement mal."

Tellement typique de Bella. Essayer de me faire me sentir mieux. Me dire qu'elle allait bien. La référence de notre première nuit me fit gémir à nouveau.

Je n'ouvris pas les yeux en parlant. ‟Bella, ça ne s'arrêtera pas. Si ça peut faire apparaître une contusion maintenant, combien de temps avant que ça commence à te briser les os ?"

Son pouce balaya ma pommette et je levais mes doigts froids vers sa main pour garder ses doigts chauds contre mon visage.

‟Je guérirai, Edward." Murmura-t-elle.

‟Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?" J'ouvris les yeux et me forçai à parler de l'impossibilité. ‟Bella, je fais quoi si ça te tue ?"

Elle ne fléchit pas. A la place, elle lorgna Rosalie avant de répondre. ‟Tu ne laisseras pas ça arriver. Je suis assez forte pour garder mon cœur battre. Je survivrais assez longtemps pour garder notre bébé vivant, puis tu me transformeras. Tu me sauveras." Elle regardait Rosalie dorénavant. ‟Je suis désolée, Rose ; je sais ce que tu pense de ça."

Rosalie secoua la tête. ‟J'étais contre cette décision seulement quand tu pouvais avoir une vie. Depuis que nous savons tous que tu veux ceci, si ça devient vraiment vie ou mort – et je suis sure que ça n'arrivera pas – je préfère te garder en vie. Ne serait-ce que pour empêcher Edward d'être dépressif pour le reste de l'éternité."

Personne ne rit à la blague intentionnelle. Particulièrement depuis que je savais que, premièrement, je ne pourrais pas vivre si je perdais Bella, et deuxièmement, Rosalie ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce que ma femme vive ou meurt. Elle était trop résolue à assurer la survie du fœtus.

‟Merci" Dit Bella.

‟N'en parlons pas." Rosalie sourit béatiquement.

Ignorant leur petit échange, je pressai. ‟Bella, si tu meurs, je ne peux pas te sauver. Tu sais ça."

‟Je ne vais pas mourir." Insista-t-elle.

Je serrais des dents. ‟On ne sait pas ça. Alice ne voit rien de plus que dans quelques minutes pour toi pour le moment. Il n'y aura pas d'avertissement."

La voix de Bella devint colérique, et elle retira sa main. ‟Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse tuer notre enfant ? Te laisse l'assassiner?"

C'était un pari. Elle voulait me le faire dire.

‟Si ça te garde en vie. Oui."

Elle essayait de m'observer, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Je me sentis instantanément coupable, mais je ne pouvais pas dire non. Ca aurait été un mensonge.

Carlisle brisa le silence qui en résulta. ‟Puis-je suggérer que nous fassions une échographie maintenant ?"

Rosalie allait protester, mais il leva sa main dans un traditionnel signe d'abandon. ‟Si Bella décide de garder l'enfant je ferai toujours une écho, c'est donc complètement innocent."

Avec rigidité, Rosalie acquiesça, et Bella se mit lentement sur ses pieds, s'essuyant les yeux. Carlisle commença à la guider vers l'étage.

‟Vous avez une machine à ultrason à la maison ?" Demanda Bella alors que Rosalie l'aidait à monter les escaliers, je suivais juste derrière. Elle se battait pour garder ses larmes hors de sa voix, et y arriva presque.

Nous étions dans le bureau de Carlisle avant qu'il ne réponde. ‟Je pensai qu'il serait préférable de garder ça en famille."

Elle rougit. ‟Merci encore."

Lentement, elle se déplaça vers ce qui ressemblait à un lit d'hôpital que Carlisle avait monté, découvrant les différents types de machines dans la pièce. Je scrutai également l'équipement médical. Pas seulement une machine à ultrason, mais une machine à rayon X, seringues, compte gouttes … j'échangeai un regard avec mon père._ J'étais préparé à ce qu'elle rentre dans un état bien pire qu'elle ne l'est actuellement._

Je grimaçai. Pourquoi Bella ne pouvait-elle pas voir le danger ?

Elle était étendue sur le lit à ce moment, son haut relevé à nouveau pour afficher son ventre gonflé ainsi que son hideuse contusion. J'aurai pu être à ses côtés, lui tenant sa main, mais je ne pouvais pas me forcer à regarder, supporter d'être témoin des dommages que je lui avais indirectement infligé. Je me tenais le dos contre l'épaisse porte en bois, mes yeux fermés, somme si me mettre hors de la vue, pouvait le mettre hors de mon esprit également. Par conséquent, se fut leurs pensées qui m'alarmèrent en premier lieu.

_Etrange, _pensa Carlisle_. L'équipement est neuf …_

Alice, qui comme moi, était aussi loin de Bella qu'elle puisse l'être dans la petite pièce, s'avançait maintenant. _Je ne peux pas voir son futur, et maintenant on ne peut pas le voir du tout. Qu'est ce qu'il __**est**__ ?_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et j'avançai pour voir l'image que j'avais déjà vu dans six esprits.

Rien. L'écran ne montrait rien ; c'était comme si le fœtus n'existait pas. Mais nous ne pouvions avoir tort. Nous n'avions pas tort.

‟Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Bella, alors effrayée. J'étouffai un grognement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être effrayée pour elle-même ?

‟Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr, mais …comme c'est évident qu'il y a un fœtus, je suppose qu'il y a une barrière entre ta peau et le fœtus. Ce qui veut dire que le sac amniotique est plus fort que la peau humaine." Théorisa Carlisle.

‟Une peau de vampire." Murmurai-je. Avions-nous besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire pour dire que cette chose était un monstre ?

‟Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" Demanda Bella.

‟Simplement que nous ne savons pas comment ça se développera. Et aussi qu'il est difficile de dire à quel stade du développement il est. Il sera par conséquent plus difficile de prévoir une césarienne." Carlisle me regarda à nouveau. _Et il sera bien plus difficile de réaliser une césarienne ou un avortement sans utiliser nos dents._

Donc, peu importe ce qui se passe, nous devrons changer Bella. Eh bien, j'ai depuis longtemps accepté qu'elle deviendrait comme moi. J'avais juste souhaité que ça n'arriverait pas ainsi.

Rosalie tendit à Bella du tissu, elle lui sourit légèrement et commença à ôter le gel de son ventre. Je la vis fléchir quand ses doigts passèrent sur la contusion. Incapable de m'abstenir, j'accouru à ses côtés mais Rosalie arriva encore la première. Elle me fit une grimace avant de demander à Bella si elle allait bien.

‟Ouai, je vais bien. Heu, est-ce qu'on peut redescendre ?"

Sans un mot, j'ouvris la porte, et Bella pivota ses jambes en dehors du lit. Elle se leva avec précaution, une énorme précaution, pour ne pas bousculer le fœtus. Rosalie bougea pour l'aider mais elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers moi. Elle me regarda et supplia.

‟S'il te plait ne laisse pas ça nous diviser. S'il te plait."

J'essayai de lui sourire, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Une fois, j'avais dis à Bella que j'étais un bon menteur, mais je ne pouvais lui mentir maintenant. Pas avec mon visage et encore moins avec des mots. A la place, je l'enlaçai doucement, savourant sa chaleur habituelle contre mon torse, et embrassai le sommet de sa tête. Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais dire, mais la moitié d'entre eux était faux et l'autre moitié ne pourrait que la blesser. Je ne dis donc rien, sentant simplement ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi et sa joue s'appuyer contre mon cœur silencieux.

Je souhaitai de tout mon cœur et toute mon âme –bien que l'un était mort et l'autre perdue – que ce moment puisse ne jamais se terminer. Que Bella soit à jamais dans mes bras et que nous n'ayons jamais à faire face à ces problèmes qui restaient collés d'eux même contre nous. Mais alors que je serrai mon amour gentiment contre moi, je pouvais sentir la protubérance de son estomac, l'éloignant loin de moi. Nous divisant littéralement, autant que métaphoriquement.

Finalement j'ai du la relâcher, cependant je gardai un bras autour d'elle pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers. J'étais vaguement surpris que Rosalie m'autorise à être aussi proche de Bella, mais ensuite je l'entendis nous suivre comme l'ombre ainsi que l'avertissement dans sa tête, et je savais qu'elle ne tolérait aucun effort de persuasion de ma part, ou une plus grande proximité physique dans le cas ou ça bouleverserait la santé fragile de Bella. Comme chaperon ou garde, Rosalie serait toujours là.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans salon à nouveau. Notre famille d'ordinaire turbulente était inhabituellement silencieuse. Même les pensées d'Emmett étaient modérées. Il n'était pas très sûr des motivations de Rosalie pour aider Bella, et était profondément concerné par le destin de sa petite sœur. Bien qu'Emmett et Bella étaient si différents l'un de l'autre, ils avaient formés presque dès leur rencontre un fort lien frère-sœur. Elle lui avait manqué quand nous étions partis durant ces longs mois, cependant il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas le dire à Rose. Ca n'avait pas eut d'importance – j'avais rarement parlé à qui que ce soit pendant cette période.

Alice se tenait contre le mur de vitres, ses deux mains appuyées sur son front alors qu'elle espérait désespérément éviter de chercher pour Bella. Jasper gardait son bras autour d'elle, essayant de la calmer. Bella me tira pour que je m'assoie près d'elle, et pencha sa tête contre mon épaule, Rosalie se tint directement derrière nous.

‟Tu vas bien ?" Demandai-je à Bella, ignorant Rosalie. ‟Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu n'as pas mangé convenablement depuis deux jours."

Elle secoua sa tête et me regarda. ‟Dans une minute. Je pense qu'on doit parler d'abord."

Je soupirai. Bien sur elle avait raison. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas argumenter avec elle quand elle était dans cet état. Ou ne jamais en venir là. ‟Eh bien, tu veux commencer par ou ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et je réalisais qu'elle ne voulait désespérément pas argumenter avec moi non plus. A la place, elle regarda vers Carlisle. ‟Avez-vous une idée de comment le bébé … deviendra ?"

‟Une petite." Répondit-il honnêtement, alors qu'il réagissait mentalement à son utilisation au temps 'futur'. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'elle veule garder le bébé alors. ‟Toutefois, nous pouvons présumer que ce n'est pas complètement humain d'après la grossesse accélérée, les résultats de l'échographie et les bleus."

Je grimaçai.

‟C'est également évident que ce n'est pas complètement vampirique, on peut le déduire du simple fait que ça grandit. Mais autre que ça, je peux honnêtement dire que je n'ai pas d'idée de ce qu'est ton enfant, comment il se développera, ou même si tu seras assez forte pour le porter jusqu'à terme."

Malgré que la voix de Carlisle était compatissante comme toujours, calme et lisse, la brusquerie de ses mots me fit trembler. En contraste, Bella acquiesça simplement, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à mieux.

‟Et quels sont exactement les risques ?"

Elle semblait si tranquille, presque détachée, et je doutais qu'aucun risque ne la fasse changer d'avis. Toujours trop têtue, et avec un tel mépris pour sa propre sécurité.

Rosalie n'était pas d'accord avec mon évaluation. ‟Ne commence pas à essayer de l'effrayer pour la faire changer d'avis." Elle avertit Carlisle. ‟Tout cela n'est seulement que de la théorie."

Carlisle baissa la tête. ‟A vrai dire, le risque le plus important que nous prenons si tu décide de continuer est que nous ne savons pas _quels_ sont les risques. Cependant, à en juger par les bleus que tu viens juste d'acquérir, la force du fœtus est quelque chose qui doit nous inquiéter."

‟Mais même les enfants humains peuvent casser des côtes." Intervient Rosalie.

‟Et donc la perspective du mal que cet enfant peut infliger est source de préoccupation." Rétorqua Carlisle.

‟Les pires cas possibles ?" Demanda Bella de la même manière qu'un homme d'affaire.

‟Je serais serait inquiet qu'une côte puisse perforer un poumon ou ta colonne vertébrale."

Tout le monde sauf Rosalie et Bella fléchit. Alice gémit doucement alors qu'elle essayait automatiquement de rechercher pour une telle possibilité.

‟Le venin pourra réparer ça, cependant." Dit Rosalie.

‟Comment peux tu en être sûre ?" Lui demandai-je. ‟Même les blessures d'Esme n'incluaient pas une colonne brisée !"

‟Bien que je n'en suis pas sûr, je suis enclin à être d'accord avec Rosalie sur ce point." Dit Carlisle calmement. ‟Je crois que le venin peut guérir ça. Cependant, je ne peux en être certain."

‟Mais c'est toujours une possibilité." Insista Rosalie.

Bella acquiesça légèrement, mais je pouvais voir que ses yeux étaient légèrement inquiets. Pouvais-je éventuellement lui faire voir ça de ma façon ?

Bien sur que non. Presque comme un réflexe, sa main gauche vira sur son ventre, son alliance brillait contre son haut en coton, et son expression s'éclaircit soudainement. ‟Ca en vaut toujours la peine."

‟Pourquoi ?" Lui demandai-je dans l'angoisse. ‟Pourquoi ça vaut la peine de risquer ta vie ? Pourquoi ça vaut la peine de t'envoyer toi-même loin de moi pour toujours ?"

Les mots francs de Carlisle l'avaient à peine touchée, mais brusquement ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Rosalie siffla mon insensibilité, mais honnêtement je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon attitude saturait son visage de douleur.

‟Bella, il y a moins d'un mois, à la veille de notre mariage, tu m'as dis que ça ne t'embêtais pas de tout abandonner. Et encore nous n'avions même pas considéré le fait que devenir mère – " ses yeux éclatèrent brièvement au mot ‟pouvait mettre en danger ta vie ! Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Pourquoi tu le fais maintenant ?"

Les sanglots étouffés de Bella et ses battements de cœur réguliers ne devinrent qu'un seul et unique son pendant un instant. Puis, elle prit une profonde respiration et commença à parler, hésitante, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire. Je m'accrochai à chacun de ses mots.

‟Ce n'est pas … de devenir mère … en particulier … ni d'avoir un enfant. C'est cet enfant, Edward, c'est ton enfant. C'est une … part de moi, et c'est une part de toi. Et … je l'aime – lui, elle – juste pour être lui ou elle. Je l'aime simplement – juste pour être toi. Peu importe que je ne le connaisse pas encore, peu importe que ce soit lui ou elle, je ne peu m'empêcher de les aimer. Tout comme je ne peu m'empêcher de t'aimer toi."

J'entendis l'écho de notre première conversation honnête : ‟Peu importe pour moi ce que tu es." Elle me suppliait de comprendre, de voir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je secouai la tête, tristement.

‟Tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi."

‟Et ta famille" Dit Esme de façon inattendue. Nous regardâmes tous les deux pendant qu'elle se déplaçait pour se tenir près de Carlisle. ‟Tu nous aimes tous aussi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas la maintenant. Tu ne peux pas me tuer, ou Alice, ou Carlisle. Cet enfant est une part de ta famille aussi, mais encore plus proche. Connecté par … eh bien, pas par le sang, mais connecté à toi de la même manière."

‟Mais nous ne savons pas ce que c'est ! Comment puis-je me sentir proche d'un monstre potentiel ? Quelque chose qui menace la vie de Bella ?"

La voix d'Esme était basse. ‟Tu as pardonné Jasper."

Jasper se raidit au souvenir, et mes yeux se fermèrent brièvement aux conséquences de cette soirée. Les longs et noirs mois, la douleur était si grande qu'elle n'existait pas, donc je ne sentais que le néant et n'était rempli que de vide.

_Tu t'es éloigné et ça vous a presque tués tous les deux. Eloigne ce bébé l'affectera de la même façon._

Instinctivement, mon bras se resserra autour des épaules de Bella. A quel point j'avais fomenté ma propre mort, juste pour être avec elle à nouveau, même si c'était dans une non existence. La démarche que je m'étais préparée à faire, la peine que j'avais provoquée, je parcourrai cette période de ma vie le minimum possible. Si avorter le fœtus pouvait causer cette réaction de la part de Bella, pouvais-je éventuellement voir tout ça de son point de vue à _elle_ ? Je regardai dans ses magnifiques yeux, si déterminés, si effrayés, et si aimant. Si vivant. J'expirai lentement, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'espoir. Ou peut être espoir n'était pas la meilleure description, depuis que c'était combiné avec tant de peur. Je pense qu'elle était effrayée de pouvoir se laisser espérer. Plus que n'importe quoi, sa peur fut ce qui m'incita à tout reconsidérer. Bella ne devait pas avoir peur de moi.

‟Je ne vais pas te promettre quoi que ce soit, mon amour." Ses yeux étincelèrent sous l'émotion et les pleurs. ‟Mais … voyons comment ça évolue, d'accord ? Je ne dis pas oui." Ajoutai-je rapidement. ‟Nous reconsidèrerons dans quelques jours, quand nous verrons comment ton corps réagit."

Rosalie rayonna triomphalement. Bella se pencha et prit mes lèvres dans un baiser. Alors que sa douce peau se déformait pour épouser mon étreinte, je ne pouvais arrêter mon esprit d'imaginer avec quelle facilité le fœtus pouvait lui faire du mal. Trop facilement. Je lui avais presque dis non, je ne pouvais à peine être d'accord pour un ajournement, mais soudain elle s'éloigna, juste d'un millimètre et murmura, ‟Merci."

La famille s'afféra: Carlisle rechercha d'autres équipements médicaux à l'hôpital ; Alice alla faire des achats pour remplir la maison de tous le nécessaire humain que nous ne pensions pas avoir besoin ; Esme s'agita pour mettre Bella plus à l'aise et nettoyer ma chambre ; et Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle entreprirent des recherches sur les grossesses humaines-vampires. Comme si une telle chose pouvait être possible !

Chaque petite information qu'ils pouvaient découvrir à partir d'internet et l'immense collection de Carlisle sur les mythes vampiriques était invérifiable, vague et contradictoire. Je suggérai de regarder dans les légendes Ticuna, Kaure, la femme de ménage, avait l'air d'en connaître beaucoup. Cependant, quand Carlisle revint avec les résultats, seulement quelques heures après que nous soyons arrivés à la maison, juste après que Bella aie finalement mangé quelque chose, je souhaitais presque n'avoir jamais eut l'idée.

Ni Rosalie ni moi ne quittions Bella, donc j'étais en train d'écouter depuis le salon quand Jasper découvrit deux situations correspondantes d'enfants des Libishomen. Je l'entendis changer de site internet obscures, prenant un peu attention jusqu'à ce qu'il le lise pour la quatrième fois. Les vampires avaient une parfaite mémoire, une mémoire visuelle, alors pourquoi relisait-il un article parlant de …

Je m'immobilisai d'horreur. Bella, bien sur, le remarqua.

‟Edward ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Je lissai mon visage avec un petit effort. ‟C'est probablement rien. Jasper a juste trouvé quelque chose à propos … eh bien, de cas similaires au tien."

Les yeux de Bella rétrécirent légèrement pendant que je finissais ma phrase ; je réalisai alors les erreurs que j'avais faites. Premièrement, j'aurai du dire 'grossesses' plutôt que 'cas'. Et deuxièmement, si j'avais dis 'cas', ça aurait du être 'cas similaire au notre'. Pas 'tien'.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce puis, _tu as entendu ?_ demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai.

Rosalie sourcilla. ‟Pourriez vous nous dire ce que vous dites, ou est-ce que ça demanderait trop d'effort ?" Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Notant l'utilisation du pluriel, je m'addressai à Bella. ‟Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça."

Comme pour me contredire, Jasper appella du bureau de Carlisle, ‟J'ai une troisième correspondance."

Il devait choisir maintenant pour parler à un volume audible pour les oreilles humaines. Les yeux de Bella se fixèrent sur les miens.

‟Dis moi." Dit-elle calmement.

‟Tu sais que nous cherchons dans les légendes que Kaure a mentionné." Commençai-je.

Elle acquiesça, et une ombre traversa ses yeux pendant une seconde.

‟Eh bien, Jasper vient juste de trouver pourquoi elle a dit –" Je m'arrêtai ; je ne pouvais le dire. Je m'écartai du regard de Bella.

Il y eut une courte pause et je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi, avant que Bella ne se retourne. ‟Carlisle ?"

Carlisle me scruta avant de parler. ‟Nous avons trouvez pourquoi il n'y avait aucun survivant," il continua pour moi. _Dois-je continuer ?_ Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement brusque.

Il prit un profond souffle. ‟D'après les légendes, l'enfant s'échappe du ventre, et du sac amniotique, en utilisant ses propres dents."

Rosalie blêmit légèrement ; elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Son visage devint froidement calculateur, alors qu'elle cherchait à travers les ramifications d'une telle éventualité. Je tournai la tête loin d'elle, revenant vers Bella, ignorant les pensées de ma sœur adoptive du mieux que je le pouvais.

A ma surprise, ma femme réagit à peine. C'était plus qu'incroyable. Ses yeux ne s'élargirent même pas.

‟Tu savais, n'est ce pas ?" L'accusai-je. ‟Tu l'avais deviné."

Avec un visage honteux elle acquiesça. ‟Je pensais à comment on passe à travers la peau de vampire. C'était logique."

Si Bella avait réalisé cette possibilité, pourquoi j'avais été aveugle devant ça ? Après tout, Carlisle avait admit que nous devrions procéder à une césarienne en utilisant nos dents. Une part de moi avait du le savoir, je théorisai, mais l'avait bloqué dans ma conscience. L'image arrivait dans mon esprit d'un bond, expressive et horrible : le corps de Bella convulsant, déchiré en deux de l'intérieur. Je tremblai involontairement, les yeux fermés, et je sentis la petite main de Bella contre ma joue. _Elle_ était en train de _me_ réconforter ! J'appuyai avec ma main mon visage contre la sienne, me sentant honteux en réalisant que j'avais besoin de réconfort.

‟Ce qui veut dire qu'une naissance naturelle est impossible à moins d'un risque inacceptable, donc une césarienne est notre seule et meilleure option." Carlisle continua. Nous le regardâmes tous les deux. ‟Bien sur tu seras sous anesthésie, mais je pense que tu dois être consciente que nous devrons utiliser nos dents pour réaliser la procédure."

Bella acquiesça, elle n'était toujours pas surprise. Elle avait surement deviné ça aussi vite que Carlisle et moi l'avions fait.

‟Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous devrons la transformer pendant que nous délivrons le bébé ?" Demanda Rosalie.

Une étincelle d'intérêt enflamma les yeux de Bella. Vraisemblablement, cette question était venue à l'esprit de Bella également.

‟Peut être pas." Dit Carlisle. ‟Si nous pouvons ôter le sac amniotique avant de l'enlever, alors le venin ne devrait pas t'atteindre."

‟Est-ce que ça atteindra le bébé ?" Demanda Bella, effrayée.

Les pensées de Rosalie vrillaient dans un tourbillon frénétique. _Pas le bébé, s'il te plait dis que le bébé ira bien. Ce n'est pas humain, ça ne devrait pas être atteint – serait-il venimeux lui-même ? Aura-t-il du sang ? S'il n'a pas de sang, peut être qu'il ne sera pas atteint par le venin._

J'étais brusquement furieux contre elles deux pour être inquiètes en premier lieu à propos du bébé. Est-ce qu'aucune d'elles ne s'inquiétaient pour la vie de Bella ? Pour ma vie ? Parce que je ne pourrais exister sans Bella. C'était tout simplement impossible, et nous le savions tous. Même Rosalie le savait. Surtout Rosalie.

‟J'espère que non." Répliqua Carlisle. ‟Théoriquement ça ne devrait pas, à partir du moment où on n'injecte aucun venin dans la circulation sanguine de l'enfant. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir et dire que j'en suis sûr, parce que je ne le suis pas. Nous n'avons aucun moyen pour en être certain."

‟Je suppose que c'est le mieux que je puisse demander." Dit Bella, souriant légèrement cependant ses yeux restèrent angoissés. ‟Merci, Carlisle."

Il lui sourit en retour et retourna à l'étage, triant les divers médicaments qu'il avait rapporté pour Bella, qui maintenant était allongée sur le canapé, sa tête reposée sur mon torse. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Rosalie rôdant derrière nous.

‟J'espère vraiment que je n'aurai pas à être transformée pendant que je donne naissance." Dit soudainement Bella.

‟Pourquoi ?" Demanda Rosalie.

Elle soupira. ‟Eh bien, en partie parce que je préfèrerai que ce soit par choix, pas par nécessité, et en partie parce que je suis inquiète que … si le bébé a du sang, alors je ne serais pas capable d'être près de lui."

Je n'avais pas tenu compte de ça. Pour Bella, se battre si dur pour son enfant et être condamnée à manquer sa première année … je coupai court la pensée. Je commençai à penser comme elle. Comme si je voulais cet enfant également.

Rosalie était pleine d'assurances. ‟Ca n'arrivera pas comme ça, j'en suis sûre. Et si ça arrive, nous nous occuperons de lui jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement sous contrôle."

_Imagine ça, _pensa-t-elle pour elle-même_. Je pourrais être comme une mère de substitution pour lui. Pratiquement la seule mère qu'il connaitra._

Elle s'arrêta net et me scruta, réalisant son erreur. _Ne dis pas à Bella que j'ai pensé ça. Tu sais que je ne peux contrôler mes pensées._

Je lui retournai son regard, mais acquiesçai. Bella n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter au fait que Rose veule qu'elle meurt. Ensuite, elle était si perspicace qu'elle avait probablement déjà compris ça, ou du moins, noté notre conversation silencieuse. Je la regardai, juste à temps pour la voir bailler largement.

‟Oh, Bella, je suis désolé, j'aurai du penser que tu étais fatiguée." M'excusai-je, me frappant mentalement moi-même. Bien sur c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans l'avion : elle ne voulait pas me révéler ses plans pendant son sommeil.

‟Non, ça va." Insista-t-elle. ‟C'est ma faute si je suis restée éveillée. En plus, il est seulement six heures trente ; je veux pas dérégler mon horloge interne.

‟T'es enceinte." Ponctua Rosalie. ‟Ton horloge interne doit déjà être décalée."

‟Je suppose qu'elle l'est." Dit Bella ‟Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de dormir sur l'île."

Esme arriva à ce moment, ayant entendu notre entière conversation – merci à l'ouïe des vampires – elle était en train de parler des trouvailles de Jasper avec Carlisle, et avait été sérieusement choquée par eux, mais elle le cachait maintenant.

‟Je n'ai pas demandé, avez-vous aimé l'île ?" Demanda-t-elle à Bella.

‟Oh, c'est tellement beau !" Dit Bella, les yeux brillants. ‟C'est absolument merveilleux, merci beaucoup de nous avoir permis d'y rester."

‟C'était avec joie." Dit Esme, en souriant.

‟Ah, je dois te parler à propos de ça." Réalisai-je, me souvenant de l'état de sa tête de lit dans la chambre bleue et le manque d'oreillers dans la chambre blanche.

Bella eut du mal à réprimer un rire, pendant qu'elle rougissait furieusement, et je su qu'elle pensait à la même chose.

Esme me regarda curieuse alors que Rosalie fit le rapprochement entre l'expression de Bella et mes mots, et éclata de rire. J'entendis ensuite dans l'esprit de ma mère ses suppositions et acquiesçai, le visage honteux.

Avec surprise, elle émit un gloussement d'adolescente, puis toutes les 3 rirent de façon incontrôlable. Je regardai, perplexe, alors que les larmes commençaient à couler des yeux de Bella et Rosalie empoigna le canapé. Esme tremblotait et je m'efforçai de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Après tout, j'avais détruit le matériel seulement pour sauver la vie de Bella. Et pourquoi diable, _Bella_ trouvait ça amusant ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas silencieusement embarrassée ?

J'étais toujours en train de les regarder quand Alice franchit la porte, chargée de tellement de sac que je pouvais à peine la voir dessous eux.

‟Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" Demanda-t-elle, dirigeant sa question vers moi puisque j'étais capable de parler, mais je haussai à peine des épaules et Rosalie réussi à étouffer une réponse.

‟Edward … et Bella … cette première nuit … la maison de lîle … Edward !" Elle fini et se s'effondra de rire à nouveau.

Je gémis, faisant le lien. ‟Tu l'avais vu, n'est ce pas ?" Accusai-je Alice, qui était en train de rire avec les autres, ayant laissé tomber ses sacs sur le sol.

Elle acquiesça. _Pas beaucoup, _m'assura-t-elle_. Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas ! C'est pas bien ! T'es mon frère, bon sang ! Mais j'ai vu les oreillers, et Rose a réussi à me le faire dire … puis la tête de lit … donc ils savent tous, et ils ne pouvaient pas croire que 'Edward le Prude' … _elle rit plus fort en réalisant ce qu'elle venait juste de penser_. Désolée ! Désolée !_

Je fermai les yeux d'embarras et d'exaspération. Est-ce que cette situation pouvait devenir pire ?

Apparemment elle pouvait. Emmett comprit exactement pourquoi les filles étaient train de rire et éclata dans la pièce.

‟Ouai, j'avais prévu de le mentionner dès que vous arriveriez à la maison, mais maintenant c'est aussi bien je suppose."

‟Okay !" Dis-je assez fort, avant qu'Emmett ne puisse exprimer une de ses pensées sordides qui lui traversaient l'esprit. ‟Il vaudrait mieux de mettre au lit." Dis-je à Bella.

Elle rit encore plus fort, si c'était possible, comme tout le monde dans la pièce, et je réalisai la connotation de ce que je venais juste de dire. Enfin, c'était dur de ne pas comprendre quand tout le monde me criait dessus dans leur esprit. Je jetai la tête en arrière et pinçai l'arrête du nez pour m'empêcher soit de me flageller soit de fuir de la pièce, de la maison, peut être même de l'état.

Brusquement, Bella arrêta de rire et haleta de douleur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup pendant que ses pupilles se dilataient et ses mains volaient sur son ventre.

‟Bella !" Dis-je et soudainement tout le monde grouillait autour d'elle. Rosalie contourna à toute vitesse le canapé et se tint devant nous, Alice à sa droite ; Esme agenouillée devant la jambe de Bella et Carlisle se précipita dans les escaliers et était à nos côtés en un instant. Emmett oscilla derrière, voulant aider, mais n'étant pas sûr qu'il puisse vraiment faire quelque chose d'utile, pendant que Jasper suivait Carlisle et immédiatement commença à me calmer.

‟Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Rosalie, Carlisle et moi demandions simultanément. Ca aurait été comique dans une autre situation. Bella sourit faiblement tout de même.

‟Le bébé donne des coups encore." Dit-elle doucement. ‟Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter autant, vous devriez vous y habituer."

Alice fronça des sourcils se souvenant de l'entêtement de Bella, mais Rosalie sourit légèrement, heureuse de ne pas être mise hors de la course. Carlisle et Esme échangèrent un coup d'œil ; tous deux se demandaient combien elle pourrait en supporter encore.

‟Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda Carlisle. ‟Est-ce que c'est pire que la dernière fois ?"

‟A peu près pareil, je pense." Dit-elle, et releva son haut pour jeter un œil.

‟Mouai, un autre bleu." Dit-elle avec désinvolture, et je grimaçai à nouveau, à moitié pour ce qu'elle disait et à moitié pour le ton de sa voix. J'étais sûr, cependant, qu'elle était au moins légèrement effrayée. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas que je le sache.

Personne ne parla pendant un moment, bien que ce n'était jamais le silence pour moi. Je réfléchi à quelle vitesse le bref moment de légèreté était passé, et souhaitai que nous puissions tous rire à nouveau. Même si c'était à mes dépends.

_Edward_, essayant de me demander Esme.

Je trouvai son regard pour lui montrer que j'écoutai.

J'ai besoin de parler à Bella. Rien d'atroce, et je ne vais pas essayer de la faire changer d'avis, mais elle a besoin d'une conversation de mère à fille sur la grossesse, et sur comment ça l'affectera elle, pas seulement son corps. Emmène-la en haut, puis j'aurai une discussion avec elle.

J'acquiesçai, écoutant les idées en désordre et les souvenirs dans sa tête. Esme avait raison, Bella avait besoin de parler à une mère, et Renée était difficilement une option en tenant compte que Bella était enceinte d'une quantité inconnue par un vampire et semblait être à mis chemin du terme à environ 2 semaines après la conception.

‟Allez vient, Bella." Murmurai-je, et la pris doucement dans mes bras. Elle nicha légèrement sa tête dans mon torse, j'aurai pu pleurer.

Le reste de notre famille fit place à de graves expressions pendant que je portais ma femme enceinte à l'étage dans notre chambre.

* * *

Voili voila ...

pensez à ma review !!

prochain chapitre: chapitre 5 Mère et Fille le point de vue d'Esme (d'ici quelques jours, je ne sais pas exactement quand j'aurai fini !!)


	5. Mère et fille

Alors d'abord merci pour toutes les reviews, je pense que j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais si j'en ai oublié, j'en suis désolée et vous remercie vivement !!

Un grand merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mis ma fiction (ou traduction plutôt) en Alerte ou en Favoris !! Et tout particulièrement merci à Malfoy Funambule, cawo114 et nananaiis, pour avoir fait les 2 !!

- mag : oui le chapitre était long !! Et crois-moi, pour moi qui l'ai traduit, j'étais heureuse que ce soit du point de vue d'Edward, car si ça avait été aussi long du point de vue de Rosalie, je l'aurai tuée !! lol … par contre je pensais qu'avec le premier chapitre de la fiction, elle attirerait plus de sympathie, on comprend pourquoi elle agit ainsi, et même si elle s'en fout de Bella, elle s'en occupe bien et on peut fortement supposer que Bella le sait pertinemment !!

- manu : Merci pour ta review et pas d'inquiétude, je m'arrêterai pas de traduire (ni d'écrire d'ailleurs !!) !! J'ai mis quelques petites fic de côtés pour quand j'aurai fini « moments manquants de Breaking Dawn » !! Mais il faut aussi espérer que TheSingingGirl ait d'autres idées pour de nouvelles fictions !!

Assez parler !! voila le chapitre !!

**Chapitre 5 Mère et fille**

Point de vue d'Esme

Rosalie allait suivre Edward alors qu'il portait Bella à l'étage, mais je mis une main sur son bras.

‟Laisse les." Lui dis-je gentiment. ‟Il ne la fera pas changer d'avis soudainement, et il a accepté d'attendre. Laisse leur un moment ensemble."

Alice m'approuva. ‟Je sais que je peux pas la voir, mais je peux le voir lui si je regarde autour d'elle, et il ne prévoit rien que tu désapprouverais."

Emmett acquiesça, inhabituellement sérieux, et se retira avec Jasper pour continuer leur travail. Carlisle embrassa le haut de ma tête et retourna à l'étage. Rosalie semblait sur le point de protester, mais je l'arrêtai.

‟Laisse les." Répétai-je. ‟Donne leur juste 15 minutes seuls, ensuite j'ai besoin de parler à Bella de toute façon."

‟Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, Esme." Dit Rosalie farouchement. ‟Il pourrait avorter le bébé à l'improviste."

‟Je sais, Rose." Dis-je sympathiquement. Je savais qu'Edward ferait n'importe quoi pour garder Bella vivante.

Ma première réaction face à l'impossible bébé de Bella et d'Edward, après le choc, fut la joie. Un enfant ! Mon petit enfant ! Un projet joyeux que j'avais depuis longtemps abandonné. C'était vrai, j'étais une mère pour Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, Edward et maintenant Bella, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, ça ne pouvait pas être la même chose que de donner vie à votre propre chair et sang : une personne qui grandit, change, que vous pouvez influencer et aimer et qui vous aimera inconditionnellement en retour.

J'avais eut mon propre petit bébé une fois, pour quelques rapides jours parfaits. Mon magnifique petit garçon, mon cher garçon, la seule chose qui rendait ma vie légèrement plus digne d'intérêt. J'avais échappé à un mari abusif et avais travaillé comme professeur pendant que j'étais enceinte ; j'étais désespérée de ramener un bébé dans un monde où il n'y aurait que de l'amour. J'avais dis à toutes les personnes que je rencontrai que mon mari était mort à la guerre, j'étais donc acceptée en tant que veuve. Je n'avais rien au monde à part mon enfant qui n'était pas encore né, et c'était plus que ce dont j'avais besoin pour vivre et de loin. Mon enfant était plus que tout pour moi.

Malgré que je me souvienne avec une stupéfiante clarté les yeux bleus de mon enfant et l'amour que je lui prodiguai jour et nuit, je ne pouvais pas du tout me souvenir de sa mort. Mon esprit humain avait essayé de bloquer l'évènement catastrophique avec un tel succès que je n'en avais aucun souvenir.

Je suppose qu'en premier lieu ça sonne comme une bénédiction : oublier le pire jour de toute votre vie. Toutefois, ce fut une odieuse malédiction, car ça signifiait que le pauvre Carlisle devait m'expliquer ce qui était arrivé à mon enfant chéri, et il avait du de me le dire alors que j'étais immortelle, je ne pu rien oublier. Par conséquent, les souvenirs de mon premier jour en tant qu'immortel sont remplis par un immense chagrin. L'horrible fait que mon enfant était mort pendant que j'étais vivante, accouplé à mes émotions de nouvelle née, rendit la douleur presque insupportable. Les pauvres Carlisle et Edward savaient à peine quoi faire avec moi, à cause de mon hystérie pour la perte de la seule chose que j'avais au monde. La terrible admission suivante – que je sois à jamais incapable de porter un enfant – me rendit inconsolable. J'ai passé des heures à crier, à déplorer la perte de mes larmes ainsi que la perte de mon enfant, l'une était partie et l'autre ne le serait jamais dorénavant.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur début pour une relation mais Carlisle a consacré tout son temps pour me réconforter et, avant que nous réalisions ce qui se passait, nous étions amoureux. Après tout, je réalisai qu'il y avait quelque chose qui valait la peine de vivre pour une fois : mon âme sœur.

Contrairement à la mort de mon enfant, je me souvenais de ma grossesse très bien : la peur, la lutte pour accepter l'idée que j'apportai une nouvelle vie dans le monde, la détermination de donner une belle vie à mon bébé, et plus que tout l'amour, la connexion inébranlable que nous partagions. Je me souvenais aussi avoir souhaité qu'il y ait quelqu'un à qui je puisse en parler. J'avais quitté ma famille quand j'avais quitté mon mari ; je doutais qu'ils approuvent mes actions. Mon père en particulier pensait que le mariage était un lien pour la vie et que j'aurai du rester avec mon mari peu importe le cas.

Qu'auraient-ils pensé de mon comportement ainsi que celui de Carlisle ? Nous ne pouvions pas nous marier officiellement avant que mon mari humain ne meurt et cependant nous avions tenu notre propre cérémonie privée, Edward avait officié, mais nous vivions techniquement dans le péché depuis plus de deux décennies. Et malgré notre religion, nous ne nous en soucions pas. Rien n'a d'importance quand vous être amoureux. Rien à part ces personnes.

Bien sur, Edward avait appliqué son hésitation pour lui et Bella, s'abstenant, pour protéger autant son corps que son âme. C'était admirable, et je m'étais sentie incroyablement reconnaissante qu'ils aient attendu, ne serait-ce que parce que cela rendait plus facile de cacher la grossesse de Bella. Elle pouvait rester isoler à la maison sans que des questions soient posées ou des regards indiscrets soient lancés, cependant nous devrions bien traiter avec Charlie à un certain moment. Que dirions-nous au père de Bella ?

Eh bien, nous pourrons traiter avec lui plus tard. Nous avions assez de problèmes familiaux dans cette maison sans nous inquiéter de la belle famille.

Rosalie faisait maintenant les cents pas dans le saloon, écoutant minutieusement le son de la douche dans la salle de bain d'Edward, toujours prête à courir à l'étage et éloigner Bella loin de lui. La démarche paraissait désespérée alors que ses pieds la conduisait ici et là répétitivement ; elle marquerait bientôt son chemin sur le tapis. Au contraire, Alice était blottit sur le canapé ou Bella était auparavant, tenant sa tête dans ses mains, comme si elle avait mal. Pour un humain, elle aurait semblée étrangement anormale car elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

‟Alice ?" Demandai-je, les instincts maternels reprenant le dessus. Je m'avançai pour m'assoir près d'elle. ‟Est-ce que ça va ?"

Elle cligna des yeux et s'assit plus normalement. ‟Oui, ça va. C'est juste que je ne peux pas voir le fœtus, mais je peux voir Bella, et eux deux combinés sont tellement flous. Ca fait mal de les regarder, mais je suis tellement en phase avec Bella que les visions passent à travers. Ha !" Finit-elle, et reclaqua ses mains sur son visage.

A l'étage, la douche s'arrêta et la respiration de Rosalie se stoppa pendant une seconde alors qu'elle remarquait le changement. Nous entendîmes tous, le son de la serviette glisser quand Bella l'attrapa et commença à se sécher, les pas d'Edward étaient en parfaite harmonie avec ceux de Rosalie. Edward, semble-t-il, arpentait la pièce lui aussi.

Le son de la porte de la salle de bain qui brossait le tapis émana jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, et soudainement, il n'y avait plus que le son des pas de Rosalie. La porte du dressing était ouverte et Alice sourit légèrement malgré elle. Elle avait rempli le dressing d'Edward avec au moins deux rangés de vêtements à Bella, ou plus précisément, des vêtements pour Bella. Bien sur, elle avait rempli de vêtements le nouveau cottage d'Edward et Bella, depuis le dernier mois, pourtant je ne pouvais croire qu'il ne soit pas plein encore. Même avec la taille absurde du dressing, Alice avait acheté suffisamment de vêtements pour plusieurs vies. Sa justification était qu'ils avaient bien plus qu'une vie pour les porter. Je suppose que ça avait un sens, cependant avec le futur incertain de Bella, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que le raisonnement d'Alice ne s'appliquerait pas pendant longtemps.

Soudain, Rosalie était à côté de moi. ‟S'il te plait, peux tu monter maintenant." Eclata-t-elle. ‟Elle doit être décente maintenant, et je peux pas attendre plus longtemps !" Elle semblait sauvagement désespérée.

‟Okay" Dis-je tranquillement. ‟Ne t'inquiète pas autant, Rose. Même si Edward veut avorter l'enfant, je doute qu'il veule blesser Bella de cette manière."

Je savais très bien qu'Edward pouvais entendre chaque mot que je disais, et pensais aussi. J'espérais qu'il serait d'accord avec moi qu'opérer Bella sans son consentement ferait bien plus de mal que de bien, tant dans la perte de sa confiance et éventuellement dans sa stabilité mentale ; je ne savais que trop bien ce que la mort d'un enfant pouvait faire.

Je caressai le bras de Rose et me retirai dans la chambre. Je bougeai d'un pas humain, voulant donner un petit avertissement à Edward et Bella. Plus à Bella qu'à Edward, car il lui prendrait plus longtemps pour se préparer à mon arrivée. Alors que j'approchai de la porte fermée d'Edward je les entendis murmurer ensemble. Aucun d'eux ne mentionnait le bébé, sachant que ça vexerait l'autre. A la place, ils parlaient des vêtements qu'Alice avait achetés pour Bella pendant qu'ils étaient absent.

‟C'est ridicule – elle sait très bien que je ne porte pas de talons, même quand je serais stable dessus."

Edward ria, mais le son était toujours tendu. ‟Je doute que ça importe, en gardant à l'esprit qu'elle fourni assez d'étagères pour quelques millénaire."

Bella ria également. ‟Je suppose. Mais c'est pas seulement les chaussures – t'as vu ces mini robes ? Je te jure maintenant que ce morceau de vêtement ne se retrouvera jamais sur mon corps. De plus, je doute qu'aucun d'eux ne m'aillent pendant bien longtemps."

Le silence qui suivit aurait pu être coupé au couteau. Je le sentais autant que je l'entendais. Quelque part derrière moi, j'entendis Jasper se lever et partir. Si c'était si mauvais, pensais-je, je pouvais donner mon signal. Je frappai doucement à la porte.

‟Rentre, Esme." Dit gentiment Edward.

J'entrai et vis Bella et Edward assis ensemble sur le lit que Bella avait précédemment méprisé. Bella regardait ses genoux, manifestement, elle regrettait sa dernière phrase. Edward se tourna vers moi pendant que j'ouvrais la porte mais laissa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa jeune épouse, s'arrangeant précautionneusement pour qu'il ne soit nulle part près de son ventre, notai-je.

Ses paupières voletaient en se fermant quand je fis cette observation et je supposai qu'il se haïssait lui-même de ne pas être capable de la soutenir dans ses désirs. Il acquiesça, presque imperceptiblement. Bella, regardant vers le bas, manqua complètement le geste.

_Vous irez bien, _Lui dis-je._ Vous vous en sortirez, comme vous avez survécus à tout le reste. Ensemble._

Il sourit, mais l'expression de ses yeux resta exactement la même. Pour un homme qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, Edward avait les yeux les plus expressifs. Je lui souris en retour.

‟salut Esme." Dit Bella, regardant en l'air pour la première fois.

Une simple larme termina sa course le long de sa joue et tomba lourdement sur ses cuisses. Edward hésita comme si elle allait le bruler.

‟Salut Bella." Répondis-je gentiment. ‟Je voudrais te parler un peu, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée." Je laissai courir un œil sur son pyjama rose qui était clairement l'idée d'Alice.

‟Non, je vais bien." Insista-t-elle hardiment.

Edward grimaça.

‟Tu es sûre ?" Lui demandai-je, inquiète par la réaction d'Edward. ‟Je ne veux pas aggraver ta santé."

‟Vraiment, je vais bi- ça va." Dit-elle.

‟D'accord." Je souris. Que diable se passait-il avec le mot 'bien' ?

Edward secoua la tête et se leva pour partir. ‟Je reviens dans pas longtemps." Lui dit-il, et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

Elle sourit et le laissa partir. Dès que la porte fut fermée, cependant, le sourire tomba et ses yeux se décomposèrent pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne son calme et son visage se lissa. Elle sourit à nouveau, s'excusant cette fois.

‟Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'être à la maison serait plus stressant que ces quelques dernières heures sur l'île." Elle soupira. ‟Pas que je n'aime pas être ici." Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

J'avançai pour prendre la place d'Edward sur le lit. ‟N'aies pas peur de m'offenser, ma chérie." La rassurai-je. ‟Je sais ce que tu ressens."

Elle releva ses jambes sur le lit et encercla avec ses bras ses genoux, cependant il y avait un écart entre ses cuisses et sa poitrine. Son ventre avait considérablement gonflé.

Bella le remarqua aussi et abaissa ses genoux pour s'assoir en tailleur. ‟Il y a tellement de chose à s'habituer." Elle respira, ramenant une main pour caresser son ventre.

‟Je sais." Je souris. ‟J'ai pensé que tu pourrais vouloir parler à quelqu'un qui puisse te comprendre. Pas complètement, je réalise, mais je pense que je suis le plus proche que tu es."

‟Oui. Merci, Esme." Dit-elle.

‟J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas moyen d'échapper à tout le monde qui nous écoute." L'avertis-je.

Ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement. ‟J'en suis consciente. Sauf s'ils comprennent l'allusion et parte pour un petit moment." Ajouta-t-elle, haussant légèrement la voix.

‟Aucune chance." Héla Edward ; pas de très loin, notai-je.

‟Pas moyen !" Cria Rosalie.

Nous rîmes toutes les deux. ‟Eh bien, c'est ce qui était à prévoir, je suppose." Soupira Bella.

‟Oui" acquiesçai-je.

Il y eut une légère pause et toutes les deux nous demandâmes où commencer.

‟Alors, comment t'es tu sentie la première fois que tu as sus … ou deviné, je suppose … que tu étais enceinte ?" Lui demandai-je.

‟Un peu, heu, paralysée, je pense." Dit Bella, sourcillant alors qu'elle se souvenait. ‟Ca n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. J'étais en train de penser aux logistiques et à l'impossibilité. Mais ensuite mon bébé m'a donné un coup." Dit-elle et son visage entier s'alluma. ‟Soudainement, je l'aimais, et c'était tout ce qui importait."

Je me penchai et pris précautionneusement ses mains. ‟C'est pas merveilleux ? Une toute nouvelle vie à l'intérieur de toi, n'est ce pas un miracle ?"

Ses yeux étincelèrent d'émotion et je pouvais sentir un lien familial. ‟Si, mais terrifiant en même temps." L'inquiétude éclata sur son visage quand elle réalisa qu'Edward entendait cette confession et elle continua rapidement. ‟J'ai pas peur pour moi, c'est juste la peur de ne pas … le mériter, quelque part. L'idée d'un enfant est magnifique, mais l'idée de devenir mère me semble complètement irréelle. Vague. J'arrive pas à m'y faire."

Ses mots m'évoquaient des souvenirs vieux de plus plusieurs décennies : ma main posée sur mon propre ventre rond et chaud, terrifiée de la merveille de tout ceci. La peur que procurait l'ampleur de l'amour que je ressentais alors pour mon enfant. Je n'avais jamais été capable d'imaginer que mon cœur puisse être capable de ressentir autant d'émotions.

‟Ca a plus de sens quand tu tiens ton enfant pour la première fois." Promis-je, caressant ses mains avec mon pouce.

‟Mais, que se passera-t-il si je ne peux pas le tenir ?" Murmura Bella, regardant désespérément dans mes yeux.

Je m'houspillai mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir considéré. Bella et Rosalie avaient parlé de la possibilité plus tôt, je m'en souvenais soudainement, mais je n'y avais pas porté plus d'attention, distraite comme je l'étais par la violence des légendes des naissances de vampires.

‟Bella, je suis sûre que tout ira bien." Mentis-je gentiment. ‟Carlisle arrivera à réaliser une césarienne assez facilement ; il n'y a pas aucune raison pour que tu sois transformée avant que d'être prête."

Elle sourit alors, un sourire ironique. ‟Et si je ne suis jamais prête ?" Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement. ‟Si le bébé a du sang alors je ne serais pas capable d'être au près de lui pendant un an. Une année entière … Combien de temps avant que je suisse supporter cette séparation ?"

Je secouai la tête. ‟Je ne sais pas, ma chérie, mais je ne pense pas que tu doives d'inquiéter. Le bébé sera au moins à moitié vampire ; peut être que l'odeur sera différente. Je sais que ton odeur a légèrement changée."

‟Vraiment ?" Demanda-t-elle, fascinée. ‟Comment ?"

‟Tu sens un peu plus comme nous." Je souris, contente d'avoir divertis ses pensées. ‟Juste un peu, et beaucoup ne le remarquerait pas car tu as une grande proximité avec nous de toute façon, mais peut être que ça signifie que l'odeur du bébé ne te gênera pas."

Ses yeux se fermèrent pendant une seconde alors qu'elle laissait mes mots la rassurer et son corps tout entier se relaxa légèrement. Une autre larme coula dessous une de ses paupières translucides.

Elle la sentie, et alla pour la sécher. ‟J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter de pleurer en ce moment." Dit-elle, mais sa voix restait calme.

‟C'est tout à fait normal." Répliquai-je, reconnaissante de revenir à un sujet plus sûr. ‟J'étais une épave émotionnelle pendant les trois premiers mois de ma grossesse. Ma famille devenait très impatiente avec moi avant que je ne parte."

Les sourcils de ma fille sillonnèrent dans la confusion et je réalisais qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de ce à quoi j'avais du faire face toutes ses années.

‟Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié que tu ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire." M'excusai-je.

‟Qu'est-ce …" Commença-t-elle à demander, puis mordit sa lèvre, effrayée de m'ennuyer, sans aucun doute.

‟Non, c'est bon, tu peux demander." Dis-je, en souriant pour lui montrer que mes mots étaient sincères.

‟Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi avez-vous du partir ?" Demanda-t-elle docilement.

‟Eh bien, mon mari était … " commençai-je, confiante après tant d'années, puis hésitai sur quelques mots de mon explication. Après tout, je n'avais vieilli que d'environ un an depuis cette période. ‟Il n'était pas un homme bien. Il me traita … assez mal une fois que nous étions devenus mari et femme. Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose, dieu merci, mais je me souviens qu'il est devenu une personne complètement différente dès que nous étions mariés."

Les yeux de Bella étaient immenses et horrifiés pendant qu'elle écoutait. Personne de la famille ne lui en avait parlé.

‟Mon père est mort seulement un an ou presque avant mon mariage, et ma mère n'a jamais réussi à accepter de devenir une veuve. Elle estimait plus que tout que le devoir d'une épouse était pour son mari et son conseil était de me plier à tous ses besoins. Une suggestion que j'ai trouvée très difficile à digérer.

‟Mais j'ai essayé. C'était une époque différente et le divorce n'était pas une option. Partir simplement mettrai ma famille dans la honte et de toute façon, ou serai-je allé ? Non, je devais rester, serrer des dents et prendre tout ce qu'on m'infligeait.

‟Ensuite, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte.

‟Pendant 3 mois, j'étais affolée. Je ne pouvais qu'avoir de la pitié pour l'enfant qui était amené dans cet épouvantable monde. Je ne pouvais que contempler avec horreur ce qui attendait le bébé en étant dans les mains de mon mari, mais je me sentais impuissante pour empêcher ça."

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Bella maintenant. Je m'avançai plus près et la serra dans une étreinte. Elle semblait plus maigre que je ne me souvenais, malgré le gros ventre, ou je plaçai dorénavant une de mes mains sur les siennes.

‟Ensuite, il a donné un coup. Soudain, tout était clair et je _devais_ simplement sauver mon bébé. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, j'ai juste emballé une petite valise et quitté mon mari qui était dehors à boire. Je n'ai pas laissé de mot ou d'indication sur le lieu où je pouvais aller. Je n'ai rien pris de ma maison maritale, pas même un peu d'argent ; je ne pouvais pas le voler. J'ai marché 2 heures cette nuit avant qu'un gentil fermier me porte assistance. Je lui ai dis que j'allais rester chez un cousin et que mon mari était mort à la guerre, me laissant enceinte. C'était une histoire réaliste et je m'y tenais.

‟Ce n'est pas avant que je ne supplie pour un logement pour la nuit que je réalisai exactement ce que j'avais réussi à faire, à savoir m'évader. Et tout ceci pour mon petit bébé, Sean je l'avais appelé. J'ai créé une toute nouvelle vie pour nous, obtenu un travail de professeur, loué une chambre avec mon salaire, je suis devenue une toute nouvelle personne pour lui. Ca m'effrayait des fois : jusqu'ou j'étais prête à aller pour lui, mais je savais sans aucun doute qu'il en valait la peine."

Je me reculai et avec attention essuyai les larmes de ma fille, toujours prudente de ne pas exercer trop de pression. Il y eut une pause pendant qu'elle attendait que sa respiration s'apaise et se calme avant de parler.

‟Oh, Esme, ça a du être … " elle s'arrêta. J'attendis pendant une seconde, mais elle sourit tristement et dit ‟Je sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai pas les mots pour le décrire."

‟J'ai toujours trouvé que les mots étaient décevants." Notai-je. ‟Il n'y en a jamais un seul qui veut dire exactement ce que tu ressens."

‟mmm" Bella acquiesça, puis bailla.

‟Oh, je suis désolée." M'excusai-je. ‟Je voulais juste te parler pendant quelques minutes. Je pense que je me suis emportée."

‟Non, c'est bon." Me rassura Bella. ‟C'est vraiment agréable d'en savoir plus sur vous. Et je suis contente que vous ressentiez la même chose que moi que ce que vous avez ressentis pour votre bébé. Je pensais que j'allais devenir dingue quand j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais autant que Edward."

Je ris. ‟C'est ironique. Tu vois, je pensais que j'allais devenir dingue quand j'ai réalisé que j'aimai Carlisle autant que j'aimai Sean."

Elle sourit péniblement, mais son visage devint pensif. Je la regardais penser jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me vint à l'esprit.

‟Bella ?" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup vers mon visage. ‟Quand tu fais référence à ton enfant, tu utilises le pronom masculin. Par simple curiosité, pourquoi ?"

Elle rougit, très légèrement. ‟C'est irrationnel." Dit-elle. ‟Mais sur l'île je rêvais d'un enfant, un petit garçon avec … " sa voix devint plus basse. ‟Avec des yeux verts. Je n'avais même pas suspecté que j'étais enceinte, mais j'avais déjà rêvé d'un enfant, la seule chose que je savais était que je devais le protéger."

Carlisle avait dit à Bella qu'Edward avait les yeux verts, le jour de ses 18 ans. Mon mari m'avait parlé de cette conversation, la nuit après qu'Edward nous ait informés de sa décision de partir, et je me souvenais de lui me disant combien Bella avait semblée impressionnée par ce détail. Pauvre Bella et son anniversaire fatidique. Nous devions nous assurez que cette année soit la meilleure qu'elle n'ait jamais eut.

Bon, d'abord, nous devions lui permettre de survivre à cette grossesse, peu importe le temps qu'elle prendra et peu importe comment elle finira.

Les pensées de Bella semblaient être en accord avec les miennes. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le mur de glace le plus au sud pendant que elle demandait ‟Quelles sont les probabilités que je survive à ceci, humaine, avec mon petit garçon – ou fille – saine et sauve ?"

Donc mes mots ne l'avaient pas réellement rassurée. Non, Bella était bien trop intelligente pour être apaisée.

Ma propre voix était aussi mortellement basse que la sienne quand je lui répondis. ‟Je n'en ai honnêtement aucune idée, mon cœur." Confessai-je. ‟Même Carlisle ne peut pas le supposer."

Bella le reconnu avec un léger hochement de la tête. ‟Et est-ce qu'on a une idée de combien de temps la grossesse arrivera au terme, ou à peu près à échéance ?"

‟Nous en discutions plus tôt." Répondis-je, contente d'être sur un sujet moins risqué. ‟Nous ne suivons de tout évidence pas le cycle normal, mais nous pensions à d'autres moyens de calculer à quel point tu es avancé."

Elle se tourna pour me faire face avec de curieux yeux. ‟En avez-vous trouvé un ?"

Je souris. ‟Oui, à savoir à partir de ta grosseur. Habituellement, une femme gagne un centimètre par semaine de grossesse, donc à terme tu seras à 40 centimètres de tour de ventre."

Quelque chose, semblable à du soulagement, s'épanouie sur le visage de ma fille. ‟J'étais inquiète à propos de ça. Si nous ne pouvons voir le fœtus, comment pouvons nous être sur qu'il est viable … Cependant je suppose que nous ne savons pas si je vais suivre la règle des 40 centimètres non plus." Réalisa-t-elle et son expression s'assombrit à nouveau.

‟Ne sois pas si pessimiste." La réprimandai-je gentiment. ‟Nous prendrons quelques mesures demain puis nous aurons une meilleure idée."

Elle cligna des yeux pour refouler son émotion. ‟Merci, Esme." Dit-elle.

‟Maintenant ne commence pas ça." La grondai-je légèrement. ‟Personne ne peut nier que nous sommes une famille maintenant, et tu n'as pas à me remercier."

Elle rougit, juste légèrement, et bailla.

‟Tu devrais vraiment dormir maintenant." Dis-je, regardant la délicate montre en or que je portais. Le temps ne signifie pas grand-chose pour moi, mais pas pour Bella.

‟Mmm." Acquiesça-t-elle endormie, et se glissa sous la couette dorée sur laquelle elle était assise. Je me levais pour la laisser s'installer, elle roula sur le côté, en formant un G majuscule, j'enlevai ses cheveux de son cou, révélant sa peau fragile. J'éloignai la familière sensation brulante avec facilité et me retirai vers la porte.

‟Bonne nuit, ma fille." Chuchotai-je.

‟'Nuit, maman." Murmura-t-elle, et je souris profondément.

Malgré que c'était rare qu'un de mes 'enfants' m'appelle maman, cela faisait toujours grandir de joie et de fierté mon cœur silencieux quand ils donnaient libre cours au titre. Je quittai la chambre et m'attendais à devoir faire affaire avec l'enfant qui m'attaquerait en premier, peu importe lequel.

‟Intéressant choix de mots." Dit Edward derrière moi.

Je m'empêchai de sursauter, grâce à de longues années d'expérience.

‟Quelle partie de ça était pour mon bénéfice ?" Me demanda-t-il calmement.

Je soupirai. Ne prenant pas la peine de parler à voix haute, j'admettais mentalement qu'une grande part de mon intention avait été de le laisser savoir exactement jusqu'à quel point une mère irait pour son enfant. Il parcourra la direction de mes pensées pendant que je me comparais à Bella. Une question suscita et il répondit avant que je ne puisse même décider si je devais ou non la poser.

‟Non, je n'étais pas au courant de ses rêves. Elle disait qu'elle avait des cauchemars à propos des Volturis, mais elle n'a jamais mentionné d'enfant. Certainement parce qu'elle pensait que je ne voudrais plus la transformer si elle semblait maternelle." Ajouta-t-il pour répondre à l'inévitable _Pourquoi ?_

Autre chose m'interpela et il hocha de la tête silencieusement.

Je fronçai des sourcils, très légèrement. ‟Mais tu étais conscient de mes sentiments pour Sean et Carlisle. N'as-tu pas soupçonné qu'elle puisse ressentir la même chose ?"

‟Pas avant qu'elle ne le mentionne." Murmura-t-il.

‟Oh, Edward." Dis-je, mais il s'en alla.

‟Je devrais mieux aller avec Bella." Marmonna-t-il, et glissa dans sa – leur – chambre.

Je soupirai. Je pouvais seulement prier maintenant qu'Edward puisse se réconcilier avec lui-même à la réalité de cette grossesse, et que nous puissions tous finir sains et saufs. Y compris le petit bébé de Bella.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ...

ça me boost pour travailler plus vite !! En plus je suis gentille, j'essaye de répondre à chaque fois !! =)


	6. Fait important

mag : tout à fait d'accord, elle est compatissante, gentille et calme … elle se fait tant de soucis pour tout, c'était très agréable de traduire ce passage !!

helene : merci pour la review ca fait très plaisir que tu sois quand meme venu la lire malgré son appréhension … je répète qu'il s'agit d'une traduction de TheSingingGirl … mais je prends quand meme ton compliment !! =)

maho : oui moi aussi je le trouvais très bien ce chapitre grace au point de vue d'Esme, elle est très souvent en retrait et pourtant elle a une telle gentillesse que c'est très touchant de la lire !!

hell : merci c'est très gentil … j'espère que cette review est valable pour mes propres histoire !! =)

* * *

Bon cela dit, j'espère que vous aller aimer ce chapitre !! Il m'a un peu embetter !! Je l'ai mis en pause pendant longtemps à cause d'expression qui m'agaçait !! Normalement les tournures de phrases sont francaises en tout cas je suis sure du sens, c'est déjà ca !!! lol

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 6 : Fait important**

Point de vue de Carlisle

"Ils nous appellent aussi Libishomen en Argentine." Commenta Jasper.

Alice était venue voir Jasper seulement 10 minutes auparavant, mais il essayait toujours d'ignorer les troubles émotionnels d'Edward. Je pensais que la capitulation de Bella d'aller dormir serait un soulagement bienvenu pour lui également. Après avoir gagné Jasper, cependant, j'avais immédiatement perdu l'aide d'Emmett ; il était parti chasser prétextant qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Bella soit humaine si longtemps. Tout le monde avait vu en lui ; Emmett n'était pas doué quand arrivaient les sujets sensibles et les relations tendues.

"Vérifié toutes les informations argentine alors." Conseillai-je. "Ca vaut le coup de regarder, de toute façon."

Le jour du retour de Bella arrivait presque à sa fin et nos recherches devenaient de moins en moins fructueuses. Après que Jasper ait croisé les légendes des accouchements, nos résultats avaient spectaculairement diminués. La seule chose régulière était que produit d'une telle union démoniaque était invariablement un démon lui-même. Je me réconfortais dans l'absence de preuve pour soutenir cette allégation, et de l'inévitable addition : les immortels étaient le fléau. Si nous pouvions casser le moule, peut être que cet impossible enfant le pouvait également.

Une autre chose sur laquelle nous manquions sérieusement de preuve était sur la grossesse elle-même. Une explication disait qu'une femme enceinte avait été forcée de fuir, mais pour quelle raison nous ne savions absolument pas. Il y avait des histoires de femme 'infectées' tuées avant que la grossesse ne se développe de trop, mais je doutais que toutes ses malheureuses étaient, en fait, enceinte d'un immortel. La simple impossibilité de la conception jetait une ombre sur tous les mythes.

Je fermai la grosse couverture d'un autre tome poussiéreux et le rangeai dans le mur de livres de mon bureau. J'étais sur le point d'en prendre un autre de l'étagère quand Alice glissa dans la pièce. Reconnaissant envers la distraction, je me tournai vers elle.

"Tu te sens bien, Alice ?" Lui demandai-je

"Oui, je suis en quelque sorte en train de m'habituer." Dit-elle dans un soupir. "Ce n'est pas pour te dire ça que je suis venue, cependant."

"Qui a-t-il ?" Demanda Jasper, sentant surement une quelconque émotion forte venant d'elle.

"Rien encore." Lui assura-t-elle, une réponse typique d'Alice.

"Mais ?" Pressai-je.

"Aro a reçu le faire part de mariage." Commença-t-elle.

Ses mots eurent toute mon attention. "Et va-t-il attendre ?"

Aro avait prit la décision de venir vérifier le cas de Bella pendant que les jeunes mariés étaient en lune de miel. Une légère panique en résulta jusqu'à ce qu'Esme arrive avec la brillante idée d'envoyer un faire part de mariage dans l'espoir qu'Aro ajournerait sa visite. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de venir en personne, mais d'envoyer quelques uns de ses plus proches sbires, incluant Demetri, Felix et Jane. C'était cette perspective qui a sérieusement alarmée la famille, et bien qu'Alice nous ait assuré que Bella serait bientôt changée, nous n'avions aucune garantie que les domestiques d'Aro n'arriveraient pas avant le retour du couple. Si Edward et Bella revenaient et trouvaient les représentants des Volturis ici, la vie de Bella aurait été sérieusement mise en danger.

Bien sûr, Alice était désormais incapable de nous dire quand Bella serait transformée, ni même si se serait durant la délivrance traumatique ou si l'enfant naitra avec du sang, car Bella ne voulait pour rien au monde rater une année entière du développement de son enfant. Voila pourquoi, en ce moment, c'était si important d'éviter une visite des Volturis.

"Ils vont attendre." Dit Alice, et j'expirai de soulagement.

Le temps était ce que nous avions besoin. Un intéressant oxymore : les immortels avaient besoin de plus de temps. Une telle abondance de temps, et pourtant jamais assez. Trois siècles et demi d'existence m'avaient appris que le temps changeait de manière nébuleuse, et malgré la régularité des minutes, heures, mois et années, c'était immesurable en matière de longueur.

"Mais" continua-t-elle, "Je suis certaine qu'il viendra. Dans les 6mois, à peu près."

Je me tendis à nouveau. "La grossesse est avancée à un tel niveau que nous pourrons la dissimuler d'eux, s'ils attendent encore environ deux mois." Marmonnai-je. Que ne donnerai-je pas pour une échographie qui puisse pénétrer la peau vampirique …

"Mais comment pouvons nous cacher un enfant ?" Dit Alice, ses yeux clignotant. "Aro s'attendra à une visite personnelle d'elle, et il entendra tout dans nos pensées. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement refuser de le toucher, et il voudra un récit entier de sa transformation."

"Il ne peut pas entendre Bella." Nous rappela Jasper. "Elle devra y aller seule."

"Edward ne la laissera jamais." Contesta immédiatement Alice.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il ait le choix." Admis-je. Autant je haïssais envoyer Bella, qui était après tout si jeune, seule pour affronter une salle pleine de vampires assoiffés de sang, je ne pouvais voir d'autres options. Aro considèrerait comme un odieux manque de courtoisie que je refuse de le toucher, et deviendrait immédiatement suspicieux. Esme et les enfants ne bénéficiaient pas de la même relation que je partageais avec Aro et seraient en sérieux danger d'emprisonnement ou pire s'ils refusaient de le toucher. Quoi qu'il en soit, Aro pouvait nous extorquer nos pensées, avec la plus grande gentillesse et la plus grande méchanceté, le tout mélangé dans un seul et même souffle. Tel était le pouvoir de notre roi officieux ; rien ne lui faisait obstacle. Bella était la seule exception impénétrable.

"Bien sûr, dans l'hypothèse que Bella garde son esprit illisible après être changée." Observai-je tout haut.

Jasper regarda vers Alice, mais elle secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas du tout la voir aussi loin."

"Sais-tu comment Aro pourrait réagir à une telle grossesse ?" Demandai-je à Alice.

"Aucun indice." Répliqua-t-elle platement. "Il ne sait rien de tout ça, donc il n'a pas décidé quoi faire."

Je tombais avec faiblesse sur la chaise derrière mon bureau. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le mur détaillé des frères Volturi que j'avais créé, les ténébreux protecteurs des arts et la royauté des immortels.

"Marcus ne s'en souciera pas." Prédit Jasper. "Soit il nous laissera en paix ou il suivra la majorité. Je pense qu'il réagira en notre faveur ; il a réellement de la compassion, bien qu'il n'ait jamais surmonté son chagrin. Caius c'est autre chose. Il votera surement pour tuer l'enfant juste parce qu'il est différent."

Je n'avais jamais été proche de Marcus. Sa compagne, Didyme était morte tellement d'années auparavant, dans d'obscures et inexplicables raisons, et une large part de lui était morte avec elle. Une constante condamnation d'être témoin à jamais des autres relations, obligé de regarder ce qu'il a perdu chaque seconde de chaque jour. Son talent lui interdisait à jamais d'oublier. Peut être, pensais-je souvent, que son talent était la plus grande malédiction connue d'une vie sensible. Ca le rendait presque fou. Il s'attachait à l'art de la dépression, du sentiment de néant tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Une très petite cause des réactions de Marcus. Alice m'avait dit qu'il avait été surpris par la force du lien entre Bella et Edward ; il se rappellera de ça et peut être qu'il pourra voir convenablement pour nous laisser en paix. Si jamais, il décidait de se rallier à la majorité, comme il le faisait 90% des fois, nous aurions un plus grand problème sur les bras.

Caius se méfiait de moi depuis des siècles. Il ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre mon refus entêté de ne serait-ce qu'essayer le sang humain, et devint très en colère la seule fois ou j'ai osé essayer de le convaincre d'essayer l'alternative. Pour lui, ma famille était proche du contestataire politique ou des renégats, et seule notre vie toujours discrète lui donnait la raison de nous laisser en paix. Un manquement à la règle du secret l'a convaincu, cependant, que nous étions dangereux. J'étais certain, bien qu'Edward ne confirmerait jamais ma théorie, qu'il aurait tué Bella à la seconde au printemps dernier si la décision lui avait été donné.

"Donc tout repose sur Aro." Résuma Alice. "Et c'est pas un homme en qui j'ai confiance."

"Il a une allégeance envers moi." Argumentai-je. "Ca peut faire pencher la balance en notre faveur."

"Mais sa moral est … douteuse." Ajouta Jasper.

"Non, je pense qu'il suivra ce qu'il pense être juste." Défendis-je.

Alice me regarda septique. "Est-ce qu'Edward t'as dis ce qu'il pensait la fois … avec Bella ?"

Elle ne dit pas le mot 'suicide', ce en quoi j'étais reconnaissant ; personne n'aimait se souvenir des circonstances de cette rencontre particulière avec les Volturi.

"Seulement l'essentiel." Répondis-je. Edward préférai particulièrement ne pas parler de cet évènement.

Alice acquiesça. "Eh bien, pendant que nous étions là bas, il m'a avertit qu'Aro me voulait désespérément ainsi qu'Edward et Bella pour rejoindre la garde.

"Bella ?" Demandai-je en surprise.

"Aro pense qu'elle pourrait être utile si elle garde son imperméabilité à certains dons."

Je digérai cette information écœurante. Découvrir que 3 de mes 6 enfants étaient désirés pour la garde royale n'était pas un concept agréable.

"La seule raison pur laquelle il n'ait pas tué Edward à l'instant, pour nous avoir trahit, était parce qu'il était intéressé par lui, moi et cette petite humaine qui défiait le pouvoir d'Edward et était si spéciale qu'elle ait pu amener un immortel à demander la mort. Il était très ennuyé qu'elle soit morte avant de la rencontrer."

"Puis il l'a rencontrée." Dit Jasper. Lui et Alice échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Je secouai la tête. "C'est une chose de vous vouloir joindre la garde, mais c'en est une autre de faire quelque chose de malencontreux pour l'acquérir."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pourquoi il est si acharné à vérifier Bella si tôt, j'en suis sûr." Dit Alice n'acceptant pas mon argument.

"Elle a deux fois plus de valeur maintenant." Murmura Jasper.

"Comment ça ?" Demandai-je.

"L'enfant." Dit simplement Alice." Aro sera tellement intéressé par l'enfant."

"C'est pas tout." Dit Jasper en lançant un regard au plafond, avec une expression peinée. Evidemment Edward n'aimerait pas ce que Jasper était en train de penser. "Avez-vous considéré le fait que les Volturi n'aient pas plus de connaissance que nous à propos de ça ? Que se passerait-il s'ils assument que Bella n'est pas seulement unique à porter un enfant vampire, mais par son habilité et sa volonté de le faire ?

Alice haleta, d'une rapide et légère inhalation. "Tu ne veux pas dire … " Elle s'arrêta, le défiant de le dire.

Il acquiesça. "S'ils présument qu'aucune autre femme en est capable, ou même envisagent d'autres options moins maniables, alors ils voudront qu'elle reproduise l'exploit."

Alice continua de regarder son mari pendant qu'elle poursuivait "Ou peut être qu'Edward aurait le plus de valeur. Qui d'autre peut avoir autant de maitrise ?"

"S'ils en menacent un … " Commença Jasper, avec un autre regard peiné vers le haut.

"L'autre acceptera." Fini Alice.

Ils se regardèrent chacun l'un l'autre dans une horreur totale pendant un moment avant que je ne rassemble mon calme et que je n'intervienne.

"Je pense que vous vous avancez une petit peu. Il y a toujours la possibilité qu'ils décident d'agir en notre faveur."

Ils m'ignorèrent "La meilleure chose à faire serait de la transformer aussi vite que possible. Juste au cas où." Dit Jasper.

"Et à propos d'Edward ?" Se tracassa Alice ?

Jasper grimaça. "Je sais pas."

"Aro ne le forcerait pas, même s'il aimait réellement l'idée." Interrompais-je, ancré dans leur conversation malgré moi.

Leur tête tournèrent d'un coup vers moi, réalisant qu'au moins une part de moi pensait que leurs pensées pouvaient être prises au sérieux. Je ne pouvais complètement le nier.

"J'espère que tu as raison." Dit Alice doucement.

"Bien sûr, il pourrait vouloir étudier l'enfant." Dit Jasper franchement.

Ca, je ne pouvais pas argumenter. Quand j'étais resté avec les Volturi, j'avais réalisé qu'Aro était de nature inquisitrice, et ce qu'il aimait le plus acquérir était la connaissance. C'était un génie et l'exciter légèrement le ferait penser que Bella et son enfant présentait un énorme casse-tête qu'il aimerait indubitablement résoudre.

"Mais Bella et Rosalie … et Edward et Emmett … Oh, aucun de nous ne le laisserait partir s'il veut l'emmener !" Déclara Alice, sa voix augmentait soudainement à nouveau. "Puis certain ou nous tous, se feront tuer en essayant de garder l'enfant loin de l'Italie ! Volterra n'est pas un endroit pour un bébé."

Je pouvais voir dans mes souvenirs exactement pourquoi Volterra serait le pire endroit possible pour emmener un enfant. La foule de touristes ramenée pour être drainée, les immortels prenaient leur temps pour sélectionner la proie qui aurait la meilleure odeur, l'atmosphère perpétuelle de sang et bataille, le sens caché derrière chaque insulte et commentaires acérés. Volterra était un monde très adulte et je ne voudrais pas que mon petit enfant l'expérimente. Surtout si cet enfant naissait avec du sang dans les veines.

"Peut être qu'Aro s'abstiendra de s'immiscer." Réitérai-je. "Ou peut être que je peux le persuader de la faire. Ou même si Aro veut étudier l'enfant, il peut le faire via nos pensées. Le bébé peut rester ici.

"Je souhaiterai pouvoir voir !" Explosa Alice.

Une vague de calme flottait dans la pièce et l'étincelle de colère quitta ses yeux. Jasper plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Alice, il eut a peine à s'étirer malgré sa position assise. Alice se baissa, aussi gracieusement que toujours, sur ses genoux.

"Merci." Marmonna-t-elle. "C'est juste tellement frustrant. Nous ne savons rien."

"Non." Acquiesçai-je. "Nous ne savons pas."

En tant que docteur, je travaillais avec les paramètres scientifiques, des solides et rapides faits. En tant que Chrétien, ma croyance en Dieu était inébranlable. Mais dans cette situation impossible, je n'avais rien de sérieux dans les mythologies obscures et mes propres prédictions à partir desquelles travailler. Je ne pouvais que théoriser sur ce avec quoi nous travaillons, juste supposer ce qui pouvait se passer. Le fait important était qu'il n'y avait aucun point important et même si je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas que Jasper et Edward le sachent, j'avais peur.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite que celui ci !!

En attendant : Review, Please !!!


	7. Absence de futur

Merci tout le monde pour les review !! Je pense avoir répondu à tous ... (si c'est pas le cas, dsl !! je me ratraperai la prochaine fois promis !!)

-Helen : Merci pour ta review … je suis contente que tu sois venue !!

**Chapitre 7 : Absence de futur**

Point de vue d'Alice

Une demi-heure plus tard, Esme et moi étions au cottage, nettoyant la chambre des hôtes. Je pensais que nous étions peut être trop optimistes de le faire, après tout, nous ne savions pas si Bella y arriverait, si elle pourrait être proche de l'enfant, mais c'était quelque chose à faire. Je sentais le besoin d'être occupée ce soir, de me sentir juste un peu moins inefficace. Cela marchait quelque peu. Enfin, non ce n'était pas le cas, mais il le fallait. Des fois, vous ne pouviez pas simplement diriger vos sentiments. Même si votre mari était empathique. Typique, ça. Il est empathique et je me sentais sans valeur, je pouvais voir le futur mais je ne pouvais pas dire si ma sœur serait toujours vivante à l'aube !

Une autre lamelle avait été retirée du double lit que j'avais si laborieusement choisi, je la jetais sur la pile grandissante de bois de chauffage à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Peut être que c'était du gaspillage, sachant que Bella et Edward n'auraient pas besoin de chaleur, mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir un comte de fée sans une cheminée pittoresque, alors Esme avait insisté. Je comprenais son avis, la cheminée s'accordait si bien avec le style général. Quelque soit le style en question, on ne pouvait pas lui donner de nom. Peut être que ça pourrait être un nouveau genre et que nous pourrions le nommer 'Il était une fois'. Ou 'il était un rêve' ? Ca pourrait être mignon.

"Veux-tu la housse de couette ?" Demandait Esme, alors qu'elle la séparait de la couverture. "Rose et toi pourriez fabriquer quelque chose avec, c'est un beau tissus."

C'était vrai. Le thème de la chambre était la chambre bleue de l'ile mais ici les tissus d'ameublement étaient de l'exacte nuance de bleu qu'Edward aimait sur Bella. Quelques jours plus tôt, j'aurais été heureuse de tomber sur le tissus et de commencé à chercher quel ourlet accentuerait le mieux les jambes de Bella, mais maintenant …

"Rosalie voudra seulement fabriquer des vêtements pour le bébé avec." Marmonnai-je. Réalisant à quel point ça semblait dépressif, je me ressaisis et ajoutai, "On peut laisser les rideaux. Ils vont si bien avec les murs, et en plus, si tu les enlèves, ça supprimera totalement tout le thème 'bleu', et -"

Esme déposa les oreillers qu'elle venait juste d'extraire des luxueuses taies d'oreillers et me regarda pendant que je parlais pour ne rien dire. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et naturellement je l'en empêchait.

"Quoi?" Demandai-je, un peu férocement, je suppose. J'étais quelque peu énervée à ce moment.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Je vais bien." Dis-je. Pas du tout convaincante, apparemment, car Esme sourit ironiquement.

"Exactement comme toute la famille, alors." Dit-elle.

Je ne répliquai pas, mais souris un peu penaude. "Qui d'autre nie son état ?"

"Oh, juste Bella. Et Rosalie. Et Emmett. Et Carlisle. Jasper aussi. En fait, le seul qui soit complètement honnête sur ses sentiments c'est Edward. C'est un revirement de situation, tu trouve pas ?"

Je ris légèrement. "Qui aurait pensé 10 ans plus tôt que seul Edward exposerait ses émotions en plein milieu d'une crise de famille ?"

"Et qui aurait pensé qu'une fille figée dans l'adolescente serait si douée pour changer de sujet."

Ce n'était pas une question ; j'avouai avec une grimace. Mince, elle l'a remarqué.

"Je suis loin d'être celle qui compte en ce moment." Dis-je, essayant d'éviter la conversation.

"Tu compte tout autant que n'importe qui," contredit Esme. "Vous être tous mes enfants."

Au mot 'enfant' je sentis mes lèvres se tordre légèrement alors que mon expression se crispait. Je ne voulais réellement aucun rappel de la situation actuelle, cependant c'était une chose très stupide à souhaiter, considérant que j'avais toujours ce mal de tête et étais en train de créer une chambre d'enfant à l'instant.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens." Dit Esme. Je pensais que c'était Bella qui était très perspicace ?

"Vas-y alors." Dis-je légèrement. "Surprends-moi."

Esme soupira d'une façon très dramatique, mais partit dans ce qui semblait être un discours bien répété. "Tu es irrémédiablement terrifié à propos de Bella de ne pas l'aider par ton incapacité à la voir. Tu ne comprends par pourquoi elle est si têtue. Tu es d'accord avec Edward – c'est bien trop dangereux – mais tu peux comprendre le point de vue de Rosalie. Tu pense qu'ils sont tous les deux légèrement extrêmes dans leur attitude. Tu as peur de ce que fera toute la situation à notre famille. Tu es inquiète à propos de la réaction des Volturis. Tu es un peu jalouse que Bella ait couru demander de l'aide à Rosalie et non à toi. Et en premier lieu, tu souhaiterais vraiment que l'aspirine marche pour les vampires."

Ma mâchoire tomba. Comment diable voyait-elle tout ça dans mon attitude ?

Avec la même omniscience étrange, Esme devina à quoi je pensais. "C'est un truc de mère."

Ma bouche se ferma et mes dents se rencontrèrent avec un audible claquement. "Qu'est-il arrivé au 'mes parents ne me comprennent pas' ?"

"C'est un mensonge commun. Un parent sait généralement exactement ce qui se passe dans la tête de leurs enfants à n'importe quel moment, cependant je pense avoir un certain avantage sachant que vous ne grandissez pas et que je vous connais depuis un demi siècle."

"Bon point." Je fronçais des sourcils. Soudain, le talent d'Edward ne semblait pas si impressionnant.

"Donc peu importe, parle, Alice. Oublie que tout le monde se concentre sur Bella. Soit juste égoïste ; je pense que tu en as besoin pendant un moment."

Elle attendit, mais je ne pouvais penser par ou commencer. "Tu sais que je me sens vraiment embarrassée en ce moment ?" Dis-je. "Et ça ne m'arrive pas souvent."

Elle rit. "Non, pas souvent, pas vrai ? Mais habituellement tu n'es pas au centre de l'attention. Habituellement tu es dans les coulisses. En soutien, on peut dire."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demandai-je.

"Eh bien, tu as passé les 2 derniers mois à organiser le mariage d'Edward et Bella. Avant c'était la fête de diplôme de Bella. Même quand tu as su qui tu étais humaine, c'était évincé par la dépression d'Edward. Avant que nous emménagions ici, tu organisais mariages après mariages pour Rosalie et Emmett et surveillait Jasper à cause des humains. Tu organisais la fête des Mères chaque année, tu as essayé de mettre Edward et Tanya ensemble, tu travaillais toujours pour tout le monde."

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté, pensive. "Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça comme ça." Dis-je, parcourant le cours de ma vie.

"Maintenant, oublie tout le monde pour quelques minutes. Que ressens-tu vraiment pour ce bébé ?"

Je m'écroulai au le sol et me décidai à parler – quelque chose dont je n'avais aucun problème auparavant. Le silence était difficile, mais parler était quelque fois un peu trop facile. Alors je ne détaillais pas.

"Je pense que Bella est idiote de garder le fœtus. Je vois pas comment il peut en valoir la peine. Bien sûr, je sais que c'est cet étrange instinct maternel dont je n'ai aucune expérience. Mais je pense simplement que soit elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, soit se sont ses hormones qui la rendent folle, parce que … regarde Edward ! Il est tellement en colère et effrayé et jaloux et bouleversé et elle pourrait arrêter ça en une seconde en se débarrassant du fœtus. Elle risque toutes nos vies avec les Volturis. A quoi diable pense-t-elle ?

"Ensuite il y a Rosalie. Elle est tellement enthousiaste d'avoir ce bébé qu'elle risque la vie de tout le monde aussi. Mais je pense qu'Edward peut avoir tort aussi, parce qu'il y a toujours une chance qu'elle aille bien. Il devrait essayer et accepter son point de vue un peu plus, et je suis contente que tu aies dis toutes ses choses à Bella ainsi il pouvait comprendre. J'écoutai avec lui. Il a eut raison de dire que nous attendrions quelques jours, je le reconnais, mais j'ai tellement peur. Je ne sais absolument rien de ce qui va se passer ! Je déteste ne pas savoir."

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes. C'était certainement le plus négatif discours que je n'avais jamais fait dans mon entière vie. Ou existence. Je n'avais pas vraiment de problème à parler de vie, contrairement aux autres, car je n'avais rien connu d'autre.

Esme acquiesça. "Et à propos du bébé lui-même ? Que ressens-tu envers lui ?"

Mon front se rida alors que je considérais. "Je sais pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas vraiment penser à lui comme à une personne en ce moment. Quand est-ce que les fœtus commence à penser de toute façon ? Mais je ne le blâme en rien. Pff ! Je suppose que je deviens réaliste à son propos – tout le monde l'aimera quand il naitra. Moi aussi probablement. L'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne et tout ça. Mais il nous met dans un tel _danger_. Un mélange de tout, je suppose. Comme lorsque je parlais avec Carlisle et Jasper plus tôt, j'étais si concentrée sur la menace des Volturis que j'ai commencé à penser à lui comme à une victime pour le futur. Ca m'a dérouté à nouveau, mais tu sais comment je suis. En plus Jazz a une haute bride sur mes émotions. J'étais si stressée. Tellement stressée, en fait, que j'ai rompu son contrôle un court un instant – je suis devenue un peu folle. Pah !"

Esme souriait maintenant. "Quand tu parlais à Carlisle et Jazz, je trouvais que tu semblais très protective. Peut être que tu ne manques pas d'instinct maternel."

"Je n'en sais rien," Dis-je en désaccord. "Je ne pensais pas à lui comme à un enfant, plus comme à quelque chose que tout le monde aimera. Tu sais j'ai dis que tout le monde se bâterait pour lui, eh bien, je pense que tout le monde se bâtera pour lui à cause d'une autre personne. Edward pour Bella, Emmett pour Rosalie, moi pour Edward et Bella, et Jasper pour moi. Il n'y a que toi, Bella, Rose et Carlisle qui pourrait réellement se soucier de l'enfant autant, mais nous sommes tous tellement proches que nous ne pourrions pas vous laissez vous battre tout seul."

"Je pense que tu pourrais être surprise de combien tu t'en soucieras." Prédit Esme.

"S'il survit. Et si Bella survit. Si Bella meurt et qu'il survit, que penses-tu que tout le monde ressentira envers lui ? Que pense-tu qu'Edward ressentirait à propos de son propre enfant ?"

Un soupir glissa des lèvres d'Esme. "Je ne veux pas prédire. Peut être qu'il pourra apprendre à l'aimer. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est prier pour que nous n'ayons pas à voir ça."

"Esme, j'ai peur."

"Tout comme moi. Tout comme tout le monde."

"Et qui est là pour toi ?" Demandai-je. "Qui te donne l'opportunité de simplement parler pour te soulager" Sous l'impulsion, je m'avançai et l'étreignis. "Pour ce que j'en sais, être mère ne te mets pas à l'abri pas contre tout."

"Non, ça ne m'immunise pas, mon cœur." Dit Esme. "Mais je l'ai déjà fait avant, ou juste assez. Et je peux avoir confiance en Carlisle pour me soutenir et je le soutiendrais."

"J'aimerai que ce soit fini." Dis-je, puis immédiatement reconsidérais. "Non, c'est pas vrai. Je sais pas comment ça va se finir, alors peut être que je devrais rendre meilleur le temps que nous avons."

Je m'écartai et un grognement de frustration échappa de ma gorge, suivit immédiatement d'un gémissement de douleur.

Esme passa sa main dans mes cheveux. "Viens-tu à l'instant de regarder le futur de Bella ?"

J'acquiesçai en grimaçant. "Oui, parce que je pensais à comment ça allait finir. C'est instinctif. Sacrés instincts."

Ca résumait plutôt bien mes sentiments. Sacrés instincts. En nous débarrassant de l'instinct maternel nous n'aurions jamais eut ses problèmes en premiers lieux et alors nous n'aurions pas à traiter cette situation. Mais si cela voulait dire perdre Esme …

Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être simple? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas voir le futur ?

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre nous retrouvons la charmante .... tatatatatatata (ce sont des roulements de tambour !! oui je sais je les fais mal !! A l'oral aussi !! lol) .... ROSALIE !! whou hou !!

J'essayerai d'aller plus vite !! (c'est pas tant la traduction qui est longue ... c'est de m'y mettre !! lol)

En attendant ... Review !!


	8. En attendant l'aube

Merci tout le monde pour les reviews !!

Je suis désolée de la lenteur de ma traduction !! J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y mettre !! Je ferais des efforts pour aller plus vite pour les prochains !! Promis !!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : En attendant l'aube**

Point de vue de Rosalie

De si loin, tout allait marcher. Bella était à la maison, sous ma protection, déterminée à garder l'enfant, et le reste de la famille était d'accord. Oui, tout allait parfaitement bien marcher.

Enfin. Presque. Pas tout à fait.

Je n'avais pas escompté une si grande résistance de la part d'Edward. J'avais été plutôt sûre qu'il viendrait à accepter quand il verrait que c'était ce que Bella désirait. Il aimait tant lui donner des choses, son accord ne serait-il pas le plus incroyable cadeau qu'il pouvait lui donner ? Pourtant il avait juste accepté de mauvaise grâce et si sa santé ne se détériorait pas le moins du monde, j'étais maintenant certaine qu'il puisse reprendre son accord. Evidemment, je l'avais surestimé, lui ainsi que ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Bella.

La faille suivante de mon plan était le corps fragile de Bella. Pourquoi devait-elle être si humaine ? Si son corps échouait, le bébé n'aurait aucune protection et je doutais fort qu'il soit fiable à ce stade. Mais peut être qu'il le serait, cependant je ne prendrais aucun risque. Mes capacités à corriger cette faille étaient limitées, mais je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour préserver le corps de Bella, même la laisser dormir avec Edward à ses côtés. Bien sûr, en stipulant que je resterais à portée. Comme en m'asseyant le dos contre la porte de la chambre, prête à jaillir et à l'arracher d'elle.

Voila ou j'en étais. Apparemment calme, la tête pendant sur le côté et mes boucles blondes tombant soyeusement en cascade sur mes épaules, je restais tendue et en alerte pour le moindre son. Plusieurs fois, le pou de Bella s'agitait, sa respiration devenait rapide, alors je me levais, portant instantanément la main sur la poignée de la porte puis Edward soufflait sombrement "Elle rêve". Je me laissais tomber et reprenais la même position que j'avais 5 secondes auparavant. Chaque fois mes pensées revenaient au troisième facteur ennuyeux de mon plan.

Les Votluris. Que diable pouvais-je faire pour les Volturis ? C'était une question à laquelle je n'avais pas été capable de répondre, c'est pourquoi je l'avais mise de côté durant les quelques derniers jours. Les spéculations morbides d'Alice et Jasper avaient cependant mis en avant l'intérêt que nous devions y porter et je pouvais voir qu'il s'agissait d'un problème d'une bien plus grande magnitude que je l'avais précédemment pensé.

Je m'étais toujours attendu à ce que les frères souhaitent une visite de Bella, ou qu'eux viennent rendre visite, et j'étais arrivé à la même conclusion de Jasper : c'était hors de question que les Volturis viennent ici, donc nous devrions y aller et parce qu'Aro ne pouvait lire les pensées de Bella, elle devrait y aller toute seule. Je savais qu'il nous aurait fallu une bonne excuse pour expliquer notre absence, et que nous aurions du mal à convaincre Edward de la laisser le faire, mais j'avais espéré que nous pourrions proposer un compromis. Ce à quoi je n'avais pas pensé était ce qui se passerait si les Volturis apprenaient l'existence de l'enfant. D'accord, j'avoue, bien sûr que j'y avais pensé. Mon esprit avait simplement refusé de voir les éventuelles conséquences.

D'emmener l'enfant loin de moi ! Que ce soit pour le tuer ou l'étudier, Alice avait raison, je me battrais bec et ongles pour empêcher cela. Aucun enfant ne serait mieux protéger que celui-ci ; je pouvais fuir aux quatre coins de la terre avec lui et malheur à ceux qui essaieraient de nous diviser. J'éloignais les 'Et si'. Ils n'aideraient pas le moins du monde.

Mais essaieraient-ils d'utiliser Bella comme génitrice ? L'idée était dégoutante, répugnante quand on la disait ainsi, mais … ce qui était essentiel était ce que ferais-je ? Bien sûr je n'enlèverai pas le bébé à Bella (sauf si c'était pour le protéger) et je le ferai autant pour Bella que pour moi.

Non, c'était un mensonge. Je le faisais pour Bella, mais beaucoup plus pour mon propre bénéfice. Et de loin, très loin. Alors je pouvais comprendre n'importe qui, qui ferait de même. Je pouvais concevoir la perspective des monstres si bien que je n'étais pas tout à fait capable de me convaincre moi-même que je ne ferais pas exactement la même chose, et la seule raison pour laquelle j'hésitais à partir de suite était que Bella était ma sœur par mariage et Edward mon frère par accord mutuel. Je leur devais l'amour et le respect qu'une famille demandait et de la même façon je ne pouvais accepter de les voir l'un ou l'autre offensés de cette manière. Peut être que je n'aimais pas Bella comme je le devais, comme une réelle sœur, mais je m'en souciais assez pour ne pas vouloir _ceci_ pour elle, et bien qu'Edward était hostile envers moi je ne pouvais ne serait-ce que penser que c'était acceptable.

La nuit avançait ; Carlisle et Jasper parcourraient les sombres légendes d'Argentine, du Péru, du Chili … divers langages bourdonnaient dans la maison, traductions, débats sur comment _ce_ mot devait être interprété ou _cette_ phrase devait être lu. Alice et Esme s'était retirée vers le cottage pour préparer une pièce pour la chambre d'enfant. Bella dormait dans les bras d'Edward et j'étais assise derrière leur porte, à écouter. La tension me tenait en captivité et immobile durant des heures.

Plusieurs heures avant l'aube, la monotonie fut interrompue quand Emmett revint. J'entendais le bruit sourd lorsqu'il atterrit lourdement sur la rive et suivais les sons de ses pas alors qu'il approchait de la maison. Son tempo ralenti avant d'entrer ; il essayait probablement d'être silencieux pour Bella. Il l'avait toujours aimée.

"Emmett," Appelai-je doucement.

Je n'avais pas particulièrement besoin de lui dire quelque chose, j'avais juste besoin de lui. Je ne lui avais pas parlé convenablement depuis le jour de l'appel ; j'étais si désespérée de garder mes plans secrets, et depuis que Bella est rentrée je ne l'avais pas quittée d'une semelle.

Il fut à mes côtés en un instant, sautant de marches en marches avec une grâce si attachante et disproportionnée par rapport à sa taille et sa carrure. Il s'arrêta légèrement en me voyant.

"Que fais-tu ?" Demanda-t-il, confus.

Je soupirais. "J'écoute pour Bella." Déclarai-je, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. D'après mon opinion, ça l'était.

"Oh."

Gentiment il glissa le long du mur et s'assit près de moi. Un bras musclé s'enroula autour de ma taille alors que je me penchais pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je pouvais sentir mon corps entier se relaxer avec sa proximité. La chose la plus réconfortante au monde était les bras d'Emmett autour de moi ; le plus grand avantage d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous aime est d'être prise dans les bras.

De l'autre côté de la porte vint un halètement sourd et toutes les pensées réconfortantes disparurent. J'étais debout sans même l'avoir penser, me retirant moi-même de l'étreinte d'Emmett.

"Elle va bien, Rosalie," Marmonna Edward rudement. Il semblait exaspéré.

"Je suis exaspéré," Murmura-t-il en réponse à ma pensée errante. "Je ne m'abaisserai pas si bas à l'attaquer dans son sommeil."

_Peut être mais je ne prendrais aucune chance_, pensais-je. _Je ne bouge pas d'ici_.

Têtue, je me rassis à nouveau. Instantanément, Emmett avait son bras autour de moi, mais j'étais irritée maintenant. Je ne bougeais pas de son étreinte mais je n'étais pas non plus aussi à l'aise qu'avant. Après environ dix minutes, sans aucune perturbation, je laissais sortir un brusque soupir et me nichai contre le torse de mon mari.

"Désolée," Marmonnai-je.

"Pour quoi ?" Demanda-t-il doucement. Faites confiance à Emmett pour me faire cracher le morceau.

"Pour être si … hostile ces derniers jours. Je t'ai à peine parlé."

"C'est bon, bébé," Roucoula-t-il, et resserra son bras autour de moi.

Je m'accordais un faible sourire. Il était si facilement apaisant.

"Penses-tu que je fais le bon choix ?" Demandai-je. "Honnêtement ?"

Il me semblait que, excepté les horribles évènements du printemps dernier, c'était la plus faible et moins arrogante chose que j'avais probablement apporté depuis des années. Des décennies. Depuis la récupération de l'expérience traumatisante de mon changement.

Emmett ne me répondit pas sur l'instant, y réfléchissant grandement. Habituellement il m'apaisait avec des flatteries quand je le mettais face à de telles questions, mais ce n'était pas une situation normale ou mon état d'esprit ordinaire.

"Vraiment, honnêtement, j'en sais rien," Dit-il finalement. "Je sais pourquoi tu le fais, et je l'ai compris, mais je comprends aussi pourquoi Edward a peur."

Il y eut une autre pause alors qu'il réfléchissait au scénario. Nous ignorâmes tous deux la présence d'Edward à moins de 5 mètres, habitué d'avoir toutes nos conversations entendues par tout le monde.

"Je pense qu'au final, c'est le choix de Bella. C'est son corps et son bébé, donc si c'est ce qu'elle veut, ça me va."

Emmett n'était rien d'autre qu'honnête ; Edward disait toujours qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait et pensait ce qu'il disait. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres en un jet d'air frais ; combien de fois avais-je soupiré cette nuit ?

"Tu sais, il y a des moments où je t'aime vraiment." Lançais-je, lui donnant une bise sur la joue.

"Vraiment ?" Ria Emmett, réagissant à mon changement d'humeur. "Ca implique que tu ne m'aimes pas tout le temps."

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre mais capturais ses lèvres dans un baiser et laissais mon corps parler. Pendant un moment ou deux j'oubliais pourquoi je l'embrassais, pourquoi j'étais si reconnaissante, pourquoi nous étions adossés contre une porte de bois dure plutôt que dans notre doux lit plumeux ; rien de ces choses n'importait. Le monde se composait uniquement d'Emmett et moi durant les quelques secondes de bonheur durant lesquelles ses lèvres bougeaient avidement contre les miennes, l'univers couvrait autour de nos formes emmêlées et effaçait entièrement le chagrin qui existait. Malheureusement, le chagrin avait d'autre projet.

De derrière la porte d'Edward vint un bâillement rauque, et le claquement des articulations fit écho dans mes oreilles. Le matelas craqua avec le plus petit bruit possible alors qu'un corps bougeait, mes paupières s'ouvrirent pour accepter les images d'un monde que je souhaitais défier, je retirais mes lèvres de celles d'Emmett et bondis sur mes pieds en un mouvement fluide, je franchissais la porte d'un autre.

La scène qui se présentait était clairement sans danger mais je balayais d'un regard la chambre plusieurs fois au cas où. Les cheveux plissés de Bella reposaient sur le torse d'Edward en un nuage emmêlé, entravés par le manque de sommeil ses yeux clignaient à la soudaine perturbation. La couverture dorée avait glissée de ses épaules lorsqu'elle avait bougé. Le visage d'Edward était impeccablement composé, totalement vide, la quintessence des morts. En un éclair, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'avantage alors que je pensais ceci.

_Je peux pas contrôler ce que je pense_, sifflais-je mentalement.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent d'un millimètre mais il refusa de commenter et préféra se concentré sur Bella alors que son cerveau fatigué cherchait où elle était.

"Bonjour, Rosalie," Dit-elle, dans cette légère voix rauque du matin. Ô comment j'enviais son habilité à s'écarter de l'univers pour des heures et des heures de bonheur.

Je me relaxais légèrement dès que j'eus une Bella saine et sauve dans mon champs de vision, m'accordant de lui sourire dans ce que j'espérais être une façon rassurante.

"Bonjour, Bella," Dis-je poliment, ignorant complètement Edward. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Elle me retourna mon sourire maigrement. Pourquoi était-elle si _faible_ ?

"Je viens juste de me réveiller, laisse moi une chance." Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle s'assit, lentement, déployant son dos en arrondissant le cou. Edward garda un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle se relevait, une position avec laquelle ils étaient tous deux à l'aise, une position qui avait été assumée à plusieurs reprises auparavant. Elle leva la main pour balayer sa tresse derrière son épaule et bougea pour retirer la couverture de son corps. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'avantage en choc.

Le ventre de Bella avait gagné un autre centimètre, depuis la veille au soir, j'évaluais rapidement, mais il semblait que la croissance était bien plus importante, parce que le reste du faible corps humain de Bella avait rétréci. Durant la nuit, elle avait perdu assez de poids pour que ce soit visiblement notable pour un humain et flagrant pour moi. Avec son haut de pyjama élastique rose, je pouvais voir une longue rangée de petites bosses là où sa colonne vertébrale poussait contre sa peau. Son ventre rond augmentait comme prévu, mais cela paraissait nettement faux, légèrement grotesque. Ca me rappelait les photos des enfants affamés Africains, sans que ce soit à l'extrême, avec un ventre protubérant mais pas un morceau de graisse.

Ignorante à mon examen et mon évaluation, Bella balança ses jambes hors du lit, mais le mouvement était trop rapide. Son visage, déjà très pâle pour une humaine, blanchit d'une nuance qui rivalisait avec le mien, teinté d'une ombre maladive verte océan. Reconnaissant les signes des nausées matinales, Edward et moi agîmes en un éclair. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain pendant qu'Edward saisissait sa femme et la positionnait devant les toilettes, l'odeur dégoutante de vomis satura mes narines autant que nos vêtements et cheveux alors que Bella vomissait et avait de pitoyables hauts de cœur.

A la fin, la répugnante cascade cessa et Bella chancela vers le lavabo. J'étais déjà là, tournant le robinet alors qu'Edward la supportait. Son regard restait résolument sur Bella, refusant de me regarder, pensais-je, même lorsque Bella leva les yeux reconnaissant pour croiser les miens, avant de rincer sa bouche répétitivement. Je souris en retour, ou essayais, cependant c'était peut être plus une grimace, les humains pouvaient être si dégoutant.

Finalement, elle se mit droite, toujours légèrement courbée par l'inhabituel poids, et se tourna pour me remercier convenablement. "Merci, Rose." Dit-elle faiblement.

J'étais déconcertée pendant une seconde, Bella avait toujours utilisé mon nom complet avant maintenant. Le reste de la famille m'appelait normalement Rosalie, c'était seulement Rose quand ils étaient incroyablement en bons termes avec moi. A n'importe quel autre moment, j'étais capable de mordre à l'utilisation de mon surnom. Même Emmett était prudent quand il m'appelait Rose. Etrangement, cependant, je réalisais que cela m'était égal si Bella raccourcissait mon prénom. C'était, si ce n'est que ça, une façon de montrer aux autres que Bella et moi étions indéniablement une équipe.

La grimace qui agrémentait mon visage devint un sourire et pour la première fois depuis le jour précédent, je me sentais optimiste.

Edward me regarda finalement et ses yeux était presqu'au-delà de la colère, ils étaient livides. Je le regardais à mon tour. _C'est ce qu'elle veut !_

Perspicace, Bella porta une main sur le bras d'Edward. "S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça." Dit-elle simplement, ses dents mordant ses lèvres. Elle détestait faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse le bouleverser et pourtant elle défiait toujours ses volontés.

Elle me regarda tentativement. "Nous serons en bas dans une minute." Promit-elle. "Je vais juste m'habiller."

J'attends dehors, avertis-je Edward avant d'acquiescer gracieusement. "Je te vois dans une minute alors."

Avec un dernier regard menaçant vers Edward, je me retirais de la pièce. Le deuxième jour avait commencé.

* * *

For your sister Megan: Le huit cent quarante sixième jour avait commencé. .... Thanks again for let me translate !!

Le prochain chapitre devrait faire plaisir à Lapda ... j'essayerais de le traduire rapidement !!

En attendant, laissez moi un commentaire !!


	9. Le tourbillon

Je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris !! J'étais en vacances chez ma mère et j'ai créé un forum qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps !!

(http :// creations - twilight - a . forumactif . com) si vous voulez venir faire un tour !! ;) sans espace !!

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, les alertes, les favoris ... je dois aller dormir alors je mettrais plus tard les détails !!

(nouveau travail demain a 6h30 !! ;) mais je voulais que vous ayez le chapitre a lire dans la journée !!)

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le tourbillon**

Point de vue de Jasper

Je levais les yeux de l'ordinateur, surpris, alors qu'une vague d'espoir, de détermination et un fort amour m'atteignit. J'essayais de chercher de qui cela venait, éliminant immédiatement Bella ; ses émotions humaines étaient généralement moins complexes. Non pas qu'elle ne puisse pas ressentir autant, elle ne ressentait seulement pas autant en une fois. Apparemment pas Edward ; je pouvais toujours sentir son désespoir. Mon visage se contorsionna en une grimage alors que je me concentrais instinctivement sur son état émotionnel.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Alice.

Elle était assise en face de moi dans le bureau de Carlisle, courbée derrière son bureau comme un enfant, ses yeux dorés fixés sur mon visage. Je pouvais sentir son intérêt émaner avec force, ainsi que l'amour qui l'avait causé, les deux arrivant à deux reprises. Une, je savais, pour moi et l'autre pour Bella.

"Rien" Lui dis-je gentiment "J'ai juste ressentis les émotions d'Edward."

Alice grimaça avec moi en sympathie, "J'aimerai que nous puissions partir loin de ça." Dit-elle.

"Non, c'est faux." La contredis-je. "Tu ne pourrais pas supporter de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe dans le présent autant que dans le futur."

Un sourire tordu fendit ses lèvres. "Tu me connais si bien."

Tous les deux regardâmes en l'air, réagissant au son des pas venant des escaliers. Rosalie et Emmett, d'après l'allure. Je réalisais soudain que la vague d'émotions venait de Rosalie. C'était une surprise, alors qu'elle avait ressentis un afflux de dégoût et d'horreur seulement quelques instants auparavant.

Avec un dernier regard dans ma direction, Alice se tint sur ses pieds et se précipita à mi-chemin. Je suivais, décidé à faire une pause dans les recherches. De toute façon, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait rien de plus à trouver.

Ma femme accosta immédiatement Rosalie. "Comment va Bella ?" Demanda-t-elle avec urgence. Rosalie hésita avant de répondre. Sa délibération m'indiquait qu'elle n'était pas sûre de la façon dont elle devait répondre. Alice devenait de plus en plus forcenée.

J'envoyais une vague d'assurance et elle se calma légèrement, se penchant à mes côtés. J'enroulais un bras autour de sa taille, de façon protectrice.

Les yeux d'Emmett croisèrent les miens et il secoua la tête légèrement, avant d'aller se vautrer devant la télévision. Il ne l'alluma pas, mais s'assit en regardant l'écran noir comme s'il pouvait en tirer de la sagesse. Les émotions d'Alice tourbillonnèrent à nouveau.

"Bella est … ça va." Dit Rosalie. "Les nausées du matin, encore, mais c'était à prévoir. Elle pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu de nourriture. On dirait que le bébé puise ses forces d'elle."

Carlisle arriva de la cuisine ou Esme essayait de rechercher de la nourriture qui pourrait être mangeable pour un petit déjeuner humain. Sa curiosité professionnelle l'amena à questionner "A quel point ?"

Les yeux de Rosalie se fermèrent une seconde, instinctivement, et je calmai Alice avant même qu'elle n'ait une chance de s'énerver.

"Je vois" Dit Carlisle gravement.

"Ils viendront dans dix minutes à peu près." Lui dit Rosalie, essayant d'ignorer les réactions de la famille. Je souhaitais le pouvoir. "Bella doit juste s'habiller."

"Et comment va Edward ? Demanda Alice, sa voix légèrement pâteuse. Peut être que je forçais un peu trop sur l'apaisement, mais je n'osais pas arrêter.

"Pareil." Répliqua Rosalie simplement.

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres couleur cerise d'Alice, et elle s'effondra dans le sofa. J'allais la rejoindre, et elle enfuit sa tête dans mon torse. Sa minuscule carrure entourée autour de moi.

"Tu n'as rien trouvé de nouveau ?" S'adressa à moi Carlisle. Ce n'était pas son genre de tourner une question d'une manière si négative. Il était abattu, sentis-je, autant qu'inquiet.

"Non. J'ai cherché les tribus dans les mêmes régions que les Ticunas, mais s'ils existent, ils n'ont pas été trouvés sur internet, apparemment."

Esme vint de la cuisine. "Alice, chérie, sais-tu ce que mange normalement Bella pour les petits déjeuner ? J'ai une petite sélection pour elle, mais … "

"Des céréales, habituellement." Répliqua Alice. "Mais les femmes ne sont-elles pas censées avoir des envies quand elles sont enceinte ?" Demanda-t-elle dûment.

Le désir ardent retint mon attention ; bien sûr cela venait de Rosalie. Ses émotions se calmèrent légèrement alors qu'elle essayait de se contrôler ; elle avait toujours eut l'état émotionnel le plus volatile.

Esme soupira. L'inquiétude pour deux de ses filles émanait fortement d'elle."Oui, pas toutes, cependant."

Alice secoua la tête, comme si elle essayait de se débarrasser d'une mouche. "Esme, pourrais-tu ne pas me demander, juste pour le moment ? Je viens accidentellement d'essayer de la voir."

"Oh bien sûr, chérie. Je suis désolée."

La frustration qu'Alice ressentait était palpable aussi bien par moi que par tout le monde. Je caressais ses cheveux couleur encre, qui revinrent immédiatement en un magnifique chaos, en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants et la caressait avec l'amour qui était toujours en grande quantité pour elle. Elle tourna la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le mien et de l'amour me revint. Le plus petit des sourires caressa ses lèvres.

"Oh, Dieu." Marmonna Emmett. Il ne réagissait pas bien avec la situation, son aura émotionnelle se détériorait avec chacune des secondes qui passaient. Je me demandais à quel point exactement Bella semblait mal.

Rosalie toucha ses boucles d'un mouvement entrainé, assise sur l'accoudoir de la chaise de manière nonchalante.

"Chut, bébé, tout ira bien." Dit-elle avec un sourire sur la figure. L'optimisme de son visage dans tout ce pessimisme m'irrita fortement. Esme et Carlisle échangèrent un regard eux aussi, sentant a même incertitude que moi. L'impatience de tout le monde dans la pièce augmenta alors qu'on attendait qu'apparaissent les jeunes mariés. Une sorte de curiosité morbide brisait la préoccupation.

Finalement, nous entendîmes la porte d'Edward frotter sur la moquette en s'ouvrant. Esme émit un audible soupir de soulagement et une partie de la tension disparut du poids des épaules d'Alice. Une vague de peine la frappa cependant et je sus qu'elle avait cherché Bella instinctivement. J'essayais de soulager une partie de sa souffrance, mais avec cette situation inhabituelle, je ne pouvais en faire autant que j'aurais voulu.

Le double son de pas me surpris ; j'avais pensé qu'Edward porterait son épouse jusqu'en bas.

"Elle est têtue." Me rappela Alice, lisant sur mon visage et dans mes yeux avec la même exactitude que je peux avoir avec mon don. "Elle n'aime pas avoir l'air plus faible que lui."

J'acquiesçai. Ca avait un sens de son point de vue, mais cela aurait aidé au peu sa santé ou l'état d'esprit de la famille. Le désaccord de Rosalie se mélangeait à celui d'Alice et d'Esme ; bien sûr elle se souciait juste autant de l'évolution de la première partie que de la dernière.

Quand ils apparurent dans les escaliers, il semblerait qu'Edward essayait au moins d'aider sa femme enceinte. Ses mains, placées précautionneusement dessous son coude, supportaient une partie de son poids. Un détail à peine remarquable s'il n'était pas présenté avec l'image complète.

Bella était … quelque peu grotesque. Grosse et pourtant ratatinée. Un dessin simpliste d'enfant avec un ventre ballonné*. L'inquiétude qui venait de tous les coins de la pièce se mélangea avec la mienne et s'intensifia.

Edward et Emmett partageaient des émotions similaires : l'horreur atténuée par la familiarité, mélangés à l'amour. Emmett ne tournerait jamais le dos à Rosalie, même lorsqu'Edward avait essayé d'argumenter avec Bella et qu'il avait spectaculairement échoué. Esme émit de la sympathie à un degré extrême dirigée à la fois vers Bella et vers Edward. La compassion de Carlisle brillait cependant, émergeant à travers de distinctes trainées de pessimisme. Les émotions de ma chère Alice vrillèrent avec la vélocité et la volatilité d'un orage, un cyclone d'une proportion monumentale, une tempête de terreur. Ses yeux, toujours si grands et brillants, s'agrandirent encore d'avantage, s'insinuant dans la scène avant elle. "Bella" murmura-t-elle, trop faiblement pour les oreilles humaines de la fille.

"Bonjour" Dis Bella, déconfite. Je regardais ailleurs, sentant sa peur, son amour et sa détermination. Elle était tout sauf déconfite et c'était facile à remarquer.

Carlisle réussi à recouvrir ne serait-ce qu'une façade de calme. "Bonjour" Lui dit-il poliment.

Ses yeux scrutaient son corps avec l'autorité assurée d'un docteur. Malgré que les émotions d'Edward semblaient statiques, je vis ses yeux se fermer quelques secondes d'agonie en réponse au diagnostique de Carlisle. Il était trop transi pour que ses sentiments se transparaissent correctement, en déduisis-je. Il en avait été ainsi pendant un bout de temps durant ces 7 mois loin de Forks.

"Aimerais-tu prendre un petit déjeuner ?" Demanda Rosalie rapidement. Elle sourit à Bella de manière rassurante.

Je remarquais le fort changement de sentiments de Rosalie envers Bella. Elle avait une affection pour la fille qui n'avait jamais été présente avant, une altération qui était née juste dans la matinée.

"Heu … c'est probablement pas une bonne idée." Dit Bella embarrassée. "Tu sais, les nausées matinales."

Un spasme du dégoût véhément de tout à l'heure vint de Rosalie. De toute évidence, elle savait.

"Je prendrais quelque chose plus tard." Dit Bella.

Dans un silence mort, Edward la tira gentiment vers le canapé. Elle le regarda mais ne protesta pas. Peut être qu'elle-même reconnaissait qu'elle se sentait bien trop faible pour être debout pendant un long moment. Il s'assit près d'elle, et elle se tint contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule, il mit un bras protecteur autour d'elle.

Esme se redressa. "Nous nous demandions, d'ailleurs, Bella, si tu avais quelques préférences dans la nourriture."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Edward brisa son mutisme "Elle n'a rien gardé depuis que nous avons quitté l'île." Dit-il d'un ton plat.

"Du tout ?" Demanda Carlisle, grimaçant.

Bella secoua la tête, embarrassée. Cela me frappa qu'elle ne rougisse pas. Sa pâleur pouvait presque être comparée à notre propre teint mort. Je ne savais pas beaucoup à propos de la physiologie humaine. Je n'avais jamais fait d'école de médecine – contrairement à Edward et Rosalie – mais je me surpris à être profondément inquiet par son manque de nutrition. Pendant combien de temps était-il possible pour un corps mortel de survivre sans source d'énergie ?

Edward me lança un regard et un éclair de désespoir. Cela m'en dit assez.

Brusquement, la tête d'Alice se releva "Charlie va téléphoner." Dit-elle. Comme si je n'essayais déjà pas si dur de contrôler les émotions électriques qui me frappaient.

"Charlie … Qu'allons nous lui dire ?" Demanda Bella, frénétiquement.

"Nous pouvons juste dire que vous n'êtes pas encore revenus." Suggéra Rosalie, plus calme que beaucoup.

Bella bougea la tête absente "On peut pas cacher ça pour toujours." Dit-elle.

"Bah, on peut difficilement lui dire la vérité." Dit Emmett, indiquant éternellement les évidences.

"Quand va-t-il appeler, Alice ?" Demanda Carlisle avec autorité.

Alice bascula dans le futur ; je pouvais sentir son soulagement d'être capable de le faire avec un minimum de peine. "Ce soir. Quand il rentrera du travail."

Esme se déplaça pour s'assoir sur un canapé. "Je pense que Rosalie a raison." Dit-elle. "Ca nous laissera au moins du temps pour soit trouver une histoire, soit … " Sa voix s'éteignit.

"Qu'avais-tu prévu de lui dire, à propos de ta transformation, Bella ?" Demandais-je, essayant de penser logiquement.

"J'avais prévu de l'éviter, prétextant l'université puis de chercher à partir de là." Admit-elle. Et bien, c'était un sursis temporaire ou il l'aurait été.

"Alors je suggère que nous disions que vous n'êtes pas revenus, puis d'utiliser ton excuse de l'université." Dis-je. En présumant toujours qu'elle survive aussi longtemps. Edward ne réagit pas à ma pensée errante.

"Mais il s'attendra à une visite avant l'université." Dit-elle.

Le silence régna un moment.

"Peut-on lui dire que je suis malade ?" Dit Bella lentement.

"Et après quoi ?" Lui demanda Edward d'une voix basse et rude.

Cependant, Rosalie était pensive. "En fait, ça peut marcher." Dit-elle. "Il sera préparé à ne pas te voir à nouveau au moins."

Si Bella avait pu être plus pâle, elle aurait eut le même ton que nous. "Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis morte !" Dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Rosalie, pensais-je. "Il ne s'en remettra jamais. Ni maman." Ajouta-t-elle. Une vague de remords flotta autour d'elle.

"Et à propos des loups ?" Demanda Edward. "S'ils pensent qu'elle est malade, ils vont présumer qu'on essaye de préparer Charlie pour sa ne pouvons déménager avec Bella dans cette condition et la meute s'agrandit, nous devons être préparés à attaquer."

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Bella à l'évocation des loups ; peut être qu'elle était effrayée par un combat potentiel et peut être que le chien Jacob Black lui manquait.

"Alors nous allons lui dire que vous n'êtes pas encore rentrés, pour nous laisser plus de temps pour penser." Décida Carlisle. "A moins que quelqu'un ne pense à une solution d'ici ce soir."

Quelques personnes acquiescèrent, Alice et Edward restèrent immobiles. J'eu seulement un instant alarmant quand les émotions d'Alice s'intensifièrent encore une fois.

"Bien, je vais aller t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements." Dit-elle à Bella, sautant du canapé et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. "Evidement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies besoin d'une taille plus petite et pourtant toujours besoin d'affaires de maternité."

"Alice, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin …" Commença Bella, mais Edward l'arrêta avec un faible murmure "Laisse la partir."

Tous les yeux flashèrent vers Alice alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte. Elle les ignora. "Tu viens avec moi ?" Me dit-elle.

C'était plus un fait qu'une question ; j'étais levé avant qu'elle émette sa requête. Alice ne pouvait supporter d'être dans la même pièce que Bella dorénavant ; sa tête la faisait souffrir et ses émotions étaient dans une perpétuelle agitation, peut importe à quel point j'essayais de l'aider.

Nous partîmes sans dire au revoir – c'était une habitude dans notre maison d'immortels – et je pris sa main minuscule pendant que nous faisions notre chemin lentement vers le garage. Sans avoir besoin d'en parler, nous grimpâmes dans la Volvo d'Edward, la voiture habituelle pour le shopping, à cause du plus grand coffre. Un forte trace du parfum de Bella restait sur le tissus du siège passager, ou était assise Alice maintenant.

Ce fut la seconde fois dans son existence qu'Alice Whitlock Cullen pleura.

* * *

* en anglais, il existe un terme pour les dessins qu'on fait « stick figure » … ce sont les dessins utilisant seulement des traits pour les bras et les jambes

* * *

spécialement pour lapda ... qui adore Jazz ... bon l'histoire est triste mais c'est toujours un POV Jazz !! ;)

et vous qu'en avez vous pensé ???

Reviews !!


	10. Un faux pas

oh mon dieu !! je suis désolée !! vraiment VRAIMENT **VRAIMENT **désolée !!

un immense merci a tout le monde !! et j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour la lenteur !! je promets d'essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre !!

je suis déjà sur une autre histoire a traduire !! alors bientot une nouvelle histoire !! je pense que je traduirais plusieurs chapitres avant de publier l'histoire !!

* * *

Chapitre 10 A faux pas

**Point de vue d'Emmett **

Après qu'Alice et Jazz soient partis, Bella était devenue très embarrassée. C'était bizarre d'écouter son cœur s'accélérer, de sentir sa température augmenter légèrement et de voir cette marrante petite humaine rougir. C'était si étrange de regarder une humaine et d'être près d'une humaine toute la journée, mais j'avais l'habitude de toutes ses petites choses qui montraient ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était une vision sacrément plus facile à dire qu'avec les vampires, c'était certain. Peut être qu'être mortel avait certains avantages.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement, tellement désolée, je cause tant de stress à tout le monde, et maintenant Alice -"

"Ca va, Bella, vraiment." Dit Rose.

"Mais j'ai apporté tant de problème depuis les dernières années ; je n'ai jamais voulu causer aucun chagrin – je suis tellement désolée."

"Bella, chérie, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous." Dit Esme, très calme, gentille et maternelle. "Nous sommes bien plus concernés par ton état en ce moment. Alice ira bien."

Oui, car Alice est immortelle. Pas comme Bella.

J'étais surpris qu'Edward ne me regarde pas pendant que je pensais ça. Il était toujours si susceptible, et je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit bien plus susceptible en ce moment. Mais il n'avait même pas sourcillé. C'était vrai, ce qu'avait dit Bella : nous avions traversé plus d'épreuves depuis les quelques années que nous n'en avions jamais vu avant, toutes centrées sur elle, et ça devait vraiment blesser Edward. On aurait dit qu'il était toujours sur le point de la perdre. Qu'était-il arrivé aux « heureux pour toujours » ?

"Carlisle, veux-tu prendre ces mesures maintenant ?" Dit Edward. Il paraissait tellement grossier, complètement différent d'Edward, plus animalier que je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

"Est-ce que c'est d'accord, Bella ?" Lui demanda Carlisle.

"Bien sûr." Dit-elle. Comme si elle avait pu dire « Non, en fait, je vais rendre les choses encore plus difficile pour tout le monde. » Le truc avec Bella était qu'elle n'essayait jamais de causer des ennuis. Elle le faisait tout simplement.

Nous attendîmes en silence que Carlisle apporte une balance et d'autres affaires. Esme continuait de regarder de Bella à Edward à Rose encore et encore, et à chaque fois elle regardait vers moi aussi. Bella regardait ses mains posées sur ses genoux et Edward et Rose la regardaient. J'étais du genre à regarder tous les autres mais en gros je regardais surtout la TV. Comme une habitude, comme quand on touche du bois. Si vous croisez vos doigts, ça ne compte pas et tout ira bien.

"Nous y voilà." Dis Carlisle quand il revint. "Si tu veux bien monter dessus, Bella …"

Ainsi les mesures commencèrent. En premier, son poids. Quand elle vit ce que la balance annonçait, Bella haleta.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Carlisle.

"C'est exactement ce que je pesais la veille du mariage." Admit Bella.

Oh super. Donc même considérant qu'elle soit énorme, elle avait perdu et avait retrouvé son poids d'origine parce qu'elle ne mangeait pas correctement. Bon début.

Ensuite Carlisle mesura son ventre du haut du nombril. "Désolé pour le froid." Dit-il en lui souriant.

"Je suis en quelque sorte habituée." Dit-elle en essayant de lui sourire en retour.

Il acquiesça. "Bien sûr." Dit-il, mais Edward tressaillit légèrement, "20 cm."Annonça Carlisle.

"Mi-terme" Ajouta Rosalie. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit à savoir sur la grossesse, ma Rose le savait. Elle n'était pas allée à l'école de médecine pour rien.

"Mi-terme" Répéta Bella, elle semblait légèrement fébrile. Surprise mais heureuse.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" Demanda Rose. Je souris un peu, c'était la première fois que Rose essayait réellement de connaître Bella, et j'étais content. J'aimais beaucoup la petite humaine, et sa maladresse, et ses rougissements et plus que tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Edward – il avait sérieusement besoin d'être guidé. Habituellement c'était lui qui demandait toujours à Bella "A quoi tu penses" ce qui était devenu très marrant. Edward, le monsieur-je-sais-tout devait en réalité demandé à quelqu'un quelque chose. Le fait que Rose le demande sonnait … et bien faux.

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit, mais elle ne parla pas pendant un moment. "Je suis surprise, un peu. Mais pas tellement. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'air. Soulagée, car plus vite ca se termine un minimum de stresse ça causera à tout le monde. Et …"Elle regarda rapidement Edward avant de continuer. "C'est merveilleux. Une nouvelle vie, et à la moitié déjà. Je peux pratiquement pas y croire."

Rose rit à voix haute. Je souris. Que Rose soit heureuse me rendait heureux ; je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. "Alors tu crois au vampire à l'école et les loups garou au coin de la rue, mais tu ne peux pas croire à un bébé dans ton ventre ?" Demandais-je à Bella. "Quoi, as-tu oublié comment ça …"

Mince.

Moi et ma stupide bouche. Bella me regardai en horreur, et si Bella avait compris l'insinuation, alors personne ne l'avait loupée. Rose soupira. Carlisle m'envoya un de ces regards paternels qui disaient "Je suis vraiment déçu par toi" Esme ne me regarda même pas ; elle regardait Edward ; qui regardait autre part que vers Bella. Il ne me regardait pas ni quoi que ce soit, il regardait simplement ailleurs. C'était mauvais. C'était vraiment, vraiment mauvais.

"Edward …" Dit Bella, elle leva la main pour la mettre sur son bras. Il ne bougea pas. Okay, c'était bien pire que vraiment, vraiment mauvais.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce ? "Je vais prendre un peu de sang. Esme, Emmett, pourriez vous aller dehors un moment ?"

Il se moquait de moi ? Ce que je voulais à l'instant précis, c'était courir par la porte et sprinter direct dans un autre état, un autre continent peut être. Esme acquiesça, sourit à Bella et se leva péniblement et lentement. Je sautai à une vitesse impossible pour un humain, aussi vite qu'une flèche.

"Est-ce que ça ira, Rose ?" Demanda Bella. Elle paraissait effrayée, probablement apeurée d'avoir son sang sucé. Ou peut être qu'elle avait peur de la déranger. A sa place, j'aurai eu peur de la mettre mal à l'aise aussi.

Mais Rose me surprit. Elle balaya simplement ses magnifiques longs cheveux épais par-dessus son épaule et roula des yeux. "S'il te plait, fais moi un peu confiance. Je suis allée dans une école de médecine, tu sais."

Bella sourit. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Rose quitte Bella à ce moment, et c'était presque certain qu'elle ne boirait pas son sang. Le bébé était bien trop précieux. Esme ouvrit la porte de derrière, doucement comme toujours, me laissant sortir en premier. J'étais dehors en une fraction de seconde, sautant par-dessus la clairière et par-dessus la rivière avant même qu'Esme n'ait quitté le porche. Elle me rattrapa cependant, alors que j'étais arrêté. Je ne voulais pas vraiment aller loin. J'étais trop inquiet à propose de tout le monde, Bella et Rose surtout. Si quelque chose arrivait à Bella et au bébé, Rose serait dévastée.

Esme me regardait, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Attendant de me sauter dessus plutôt. J'avais vraiment foiré cette fois.

"Une idée du temps que ça va prendre ?" Demandais-je. Bien sûr ça ne lui donnerait pas d'excuse pour attaquer.

"J'ai bien peur que non. Ce n'est pas une tâche pour laquelle je suis familière." Dit-elle. Non, bien sûr elle ne l'était pas. Et ce fut la fin de la conversation.

Le silence dura encore un moment, et je me sentis de plus en plus coupable et de plus en plus tendu, puis enfin je ne pu me retenir.

"Okay, je suis désolé !" Dis-je tout haut. "Je suis un idiot, et j'aurai du penser à ce que j'allais dire avant que ça ne sorte de ma bouche."

Mais Esme rit lentement, ce qui me surprit. "Et dire que je pensais que tu n'avais jamais écouté ce que nous te disions depuis 70 ans." Elle soupira. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Emmett. A peu près tout peut énerver Edward en ce moment. Ce que Bella dit le blesse probablement plus d'avantage que tes propos."

"Ouais, mais il n'est jamais énervé contre Bella." Argumentais-je.

"C'est vrai," Acquiesça-t-elle. "Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que pendant que tu essaies de penser à tes commentaires légers tu ne doit pas d'inquiéter trop. Quand tout redeviendra normal, tu seras toujours toi, et tu as toujours enquiquiné Edward. C'est inévitable que tu l'ennui et l'énerve en ce moment."

"Je suppose." Dis-je. "Mais je me sens toujours idiot."

"Et j'aimerai beaucoup dire que c'est ça d'être humain."

Je ris. "Nous avons sérieusement besoin de notre propre language. Quand Carlisle parle de l'humanité, ça sonne tellement stupide."

"Peut être qu'on pourrait prendre un moment pour en créer un." Suggéra Esme en riant."

"Nan, trop chiant." Dis-je.

Elle rit. "Peut être que nous pourrions laisser de côté cette idée pendant quelques décennies alors."

"Plusieurs siècles, plutôt." Dis-je.

Nous baissâmes tous les deux la tête. Carlisle ouvrit la porte. "C'est assez spur pour revenir maintenant." Appela-t-il. "Il n'y a que de faibles traces et le prélèvement est ans mon bureau, si vous voulez l'éviter."

"On y va ?" Dit Esme, puis nous commençâmes à rentrer à la maison, un peu plus lentement que quand nous sommes partis. Je sautais par-dessus la rivière, plutôt que de courir à travers elle, pensant qu'Esme avait assez à se préoccuper sans devoir retirer les taches de boue du tapis. Hey, ça me semble presque _considérant_. Tout ce truc de grossesse était en train de m'atteindre.

Quand nous entrâmes, Bella était à nouveau assise dans le canapé, avec Edward à côté d'elle et Rose derrière elle. Carlisle était retourné dans son bureau, pour analyser le sang, je suppose.

"Désolé, Edward, mec." Dis-je. Il n'écoutait pas réellement les pensées en ce moment. Trop occupé avec les siennes, probablement. "Et désolé, Bella."

"Non, c'est bon, Emmett. C'est juste toi, ne sois pas désolé." Dit Bella.

Edward me regarda et secoua la tête. Et ben, mieux que rien.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, c'était vraiment trop gênant. Normalement tout le monde parlait, ou faisait quelque chose. Cinquante ans en tant que famille et nous n'avions jamais été à court de chose à dire. Si c'était un jour normal, Rose et moi serions probablement en train de travailler sur une voiture, ou je serais probablement en train de jouer à un jeu avec Jazz, ou peut être regarder un match, ou sorti pour chasser, ou planifier une blague praticable pour Edward.

"Bella, chérie." Dit Esme, après un moment. "Veux-tu essayer de manger quelque chose maintenant ?"

Elle semblait nerveuse. Je suppose que si manger me faisait vomir, je serais nerveux aussi. Et n'y a-t-il pas de l'acide dans les estomacs humains ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ca doit lui faire mal à la gorge. Mal comme d'être auprès d'humains, j'imagine.

"Ouais, d'accord." Dit-elle. "Heum, qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Esme et Alice sont devenues complètement folles des courses pour la nourriture humaine." Dis-je. "Honnêtement, tu penses qu'elles vont essayer de prendre quelque chose d'intéressant."

Bella sourit. Bien. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sourire un peu en ce moment.

"Alors nous avons des céréales, des toasts, des œufs, des Pop-Tarts, des crèpes, du porridge, des pains au chocolat …" Esme s'arrêta.

"Waw. Tu le pensais, n'est-ce pas ?" Me dit Bella.

"Oh oui. Attends d'entendre tout ce qui n'est pas pour le petit déjeuner. Et les boisson !"

Carlisle revint dans la pièce. Si je peux me permettre, je te suggère de manger quelque chose de sucré. Le niveau de sucre de ton sang est plutôt bas. Mise à part ça, ton sang est complètement normal pour une femme enceinte."

Rose rayonna, je souris tout comme Esme. Le visage d'Edward ne changea pas du tout.

Bella aquiesça et eut l'air soulagée. "Bien, super. Dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux avoir des Pop-Tarts, s'il vous plait."

C'était si marrant de la regarder, parce qu'elle paraissait si mal à l'aise de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de lui faire à manger. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, j'aurai pu m'amuser de ça.

"Bien sûr," Sourit Esme. "Quel parfum voudrais-tu ?"

Je gémis, assez fort. Rose ricana et Carlisle nous sourit à tous. Edward regarda ailleurs, probablement dégoûté que l'un d'entre nous ose ne serait-ce que considérer pouvoir voir un côté humoristique à ce moment.

_Un peu de comédie peut faire du bien à tout le monde_, pensais-je. Il m'ignora. Peut être qu'il était d'accord mais il ne pouvait tout simplement trouver rien de marrant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

"Celui qui a le plus de sucre, je suis pas difficile." Dit Bella. Esme sourit, sorti pour rapporter des Pop-Tart, je m'assis par terre pour regarder Bella manger.

Regarder Bella manger était vraiment bizarre. Je trouvais ça un peu fascinant. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir mangé, à part pour un pari bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais me souvenir d'avoir mangé quelque chose sans le cracher plus tard. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas me souvenir d'avoir mangé quelque chose et de l'avoir apprécié. Voir Bella mâcher si lentement, avec ses fragiles petites dents, morceaux par morceaux, était une expérience bizarre pour moi. Je me demandais quel goût ça avait pour elle, tout semblait écœurant pour nous sauf le sang. Tous les différents mots comme amer, piquant, savoureux, doux et acide ne voulaient pas vraiment dire quelque chose pour moi. Nous disions que le sang humain était doux et le sang animal acide mais ce n'était que des mots. Nous pouvions avoir complètement tort. Qui sait ?

Malheureusement, je ne pu la regarder manger longtemps. Pare qu'après avoir avalé deux bouchées elle prit cette étrange teinte verte et vomit dans un bol que Rose avait déjà ramené de la cuisine et placé sous son nez.

Super. Tout simplement super.

* * *

bon en attendant mon nouveau chapitre ... pensez a mon petit commentaire !!

Bon 14 juillet a tous et vivement mercredi pour Harry !! ;)


	11. Peur

Avouez vous etes fiers de moi !! lol

Je remercie tout le monde pour les commentaires, comme je vous l'ai dis, ce chapitre est plus court !! c'est pourquoi j'ai pu le traduire plus vite !! ^^

Enjoy

* * *

Chapitre 11 Fear

**Carlisle's POV**

Après la deuxième vague des nausées de Bella, nous décidâmes de ne plus essayer de la nourrir avant midi.

"Les nausées matinales peuvent théoriquement arriver à n'importe quel moment, pas vrai ?" Demanda Bella.

Je lui souris, "Oui, mais c'est plus commun le matin, c'est la raison pour laquelle on les appelle ainsi. Tu en souffre à tout moment de la journée, mais peut être que c'est pire au matin, et par conséquent mieux à d'autre moment."

Bella acquiesça. A cet instant, Rosalie revint de la cuisine, ou elle avait lavé le bol dans lequel Bella avait vomit. Son visage était toujours légèrement poncé par l'odeur. "Mon amie Vera en avait d'horribles pendant environ 6 semaines, mais après ça s'est juste arrêté." Dit-elle, faisant un effort pour paraître légère et normale. "Etant donné que ton avancement est plus rapide que celui de Vera, peut être que tes nausées s'arrêteront bientôt."

Je me souvenais des nausées de Vera Harrison, ayant été le docteur qui l'examinait et la conseillait. Grâce à ma parfaite mémoire, je savais qu'elle était venu me voir durant sa 7ème semaine de sa grossesse, et souffrait de sérieux vertiges depuis 6 jours quand elle était venu me voir. J'ai aidé pour la délivrance du bébé, le petit Henry Harrison, 7 mois et demi après. Rosalie Hale fut la 2ème visite pour la mère et l'enfant, après John Harrison, le mari de Vera, le père d'Henry. Je me souviens d'avoir regardé cette magnifique jeune femme tenir l'enfant de son amie pour la première fois et sa réticence à le rendre. Elle l'avait caché avec un rire, avec un commentaire sur son hésitation, mais quand elle se retourna pour sortir, la jalousie débordait son visage. Quand je l'escortai dehors, elle me défia du regard.

"Que regardez-vous ?" Avait-elle demandé.

"Rien, Mademoiselle Hale," Lui assurai-je. "J'étais juste en train de penser que c'était vraiment gentil à vous d'offrir un peu de soutient à votre amie."

Elle me regarda avec colère et partie aussi vite qu'elle le pu. J'étais sur qu'elle aussi pensait à ses réels sentiments envers Mme Vera Harrison et son petit bébé.

Cela m'avait sauté aux yeux précédemment, que notre situation actuelle ressemblait beaucoup à celle-ci. Une amie qui était enceinte quand Rosalie n'avait aucune chance de concevoir. Le même soutient pour Bella et Vera, parce que c'était le seul moyen pour Rosalie d'être mère.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Carlisle ?" Demanda maintenant Rosalie.

"Oui," Acquiesçais-je doucement. "Pour la grande majorité des femmes, les nausées du matin s'arrêtent à la fin du premier trimestre."

"C'était comme ça pour moi." Dit Esme. "Je n'en avais que partiellement mais aussitôt le 4ème mois, plus rien."

Edward tourna légèrement la tête pour que Bella ne voie pas ses lèvres bouger. "Elle est au milieu du second trimestre, selon tes mesures." Dit-il, en dessous du niveau d'entente des humains.

"Edward," Dis-je. "Voudrais-tu venir et regarder les résultats de sang de Bella ?"

Il pouvait entendre que mes réelles motivations n'avaient rien à voir avec le sang de Bella, mais il acquiesça et obéissant, me suivit en dehors de la pièce, jusqu'à l'étage, dans mon bureau. Il ne parla pas avant que la porte soit correctement fermée derrière nous.

"J'essaye." Dit-il tout bas. "Tu sais que j'essaye."

_Je sais. _Lui dis-je._ Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit assez._

Il me regarda durement mais je levais une main.

Laisse-moi finir. Je sais que c'est incroyablement difficile pour toi, mais c'est cent fois plus dur pour Bella. Elle doit gérer avec ses propres sentiments autant qu'avec les tiens. J'ai vu un millier de cas ou plus, ou l'un des partenaires voulait un avortement, et à peu près à chaque fois le couple rompt ou presque, à cause de ça. Bella ne s'inquiète pas seulement de la santé de son enfant, elle s'inquiète de sa propre santé ainsi que de la tienne. Ta santé mentale. Elle ne t'a jamais vu quand vous étiez séparés, elle ne sait pas à quel point tu te sentais mal, elle se demande certainement si c'était comme ça au début ou à la fin. Edward, nous savons tous que nous ne pouvons rien faire à ce jour et que tu déteste lui mentir. Mais, un pieux mensonge serait la meilleure option ici. Elle a besoin de croire que tu, si ce n'est accepter, au moins essayes de la soutenir dans ses décisions et croire que tout ira pour le mieux. Parce qu'à ce moment, tu sembles déjà avoir baissé les bras. Tu dois garder espoir.

"Comment le pourrais-je ?" Il serra les dents et cela m'encouragea de voir la petite trahison de ses émotions.

_Tu peux le faire. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Elle est toujours vivante, assise près de toi. Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez ?_

Son visage était baissé vers le sol, ses yeux fermement serrés. "Ca devrait. Je ne peux pas traverser ça à nouveau. C'est impossible, je ne peux pas."

Je mis une main sur son bras. Et tu n'auras pas forcément à le faire. Concentre-toi sur ça.

"J'essaye." Répéta-t-il.

L'autre option est de passer un peu de temps loin d'elle. Va chasser avec Emmett – il a besoin d'une pause aussi.

Il me coupa. "Non. Je ne vais pas la laisser. Tout sera fini d'ici quelques semaines et j'ai chassé il y a moins d'une semaine."

_Très bien. Mais garde en tête ce que j'ai dit._

"Je le ferai." Dit-il, mais le pessimisme était clair dans sa voix.

_C'est de ça dont je parle ! _Pensais-je_. Tu baisses les bras avant même d'avoir essayé._

"Carlisle, ce n'est pas un choix entre agir comme ça -" le dégoût de lui-même était évident "- et mieux. C'est un choix entre garder un semblant de calme et perdre tout le contrôle. Ce que je veux faire c'est m'enfuir, m'échapper vers un endroit ou il n'y à rien sauf le néant et crier au ciel, me tenir au somment d'une montagne et faire comprendre au monde exactement à quel point je me sens malheureux. Je veux sentir toute la colère tout le dégout, toute la peine, tout le chagrin, je veux le sentir sortir de moi, me bruler dans la gorge, je veux que ça me blesse, que ça me déchire, m'assèche et me laisse vide. Mais, je dois travailler sur le fait d'avoir quoique ce soit qui ressemble à de l'espoir."

Sa voix était faible, froide, composée. Ses mots me terrifièrent.

"Rosalie est sur le point de faire une telle crise d'adolescente que Bella n'a encore jamais vu." Dit-il. "Emmett se lamente. Il a entendu ce que j'ai dit et il a peur. Il pense qu'il va aller chasser. Alice a dit plus tôt qu'elle serait de retour avant le coup de fil de Charlie, je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de te le dire. Esme écoute notre conversation. Elle va venir te parler bientôt. Je retourne auprès de Bella."

Il marqua une pause. "Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Mais, je ne peux rien faire. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est espérer que Bella ne voit pas à travers moi."

Il partit ensuite, et je restai dans l'entrée de mon bureau. Edward m'avait effrayé plus que tout ce que j'avais pu voir concernant Bella. Oh, Edward.

* * *

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a le traduire, dans le sens ou Edward me faisait vraiment beaucoup beaucoup de peine a la fin !! J'espère que ca vous a plus !!

Le chapitre suivant est beaucoup plus long alors je suis désolée mais il ne viendra pas aussi rapidement !!


	12. Hors de portée

ah ah !!! j'ai fait vite !! non ??

bon j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde !! sinon merci pour les commentaires et bonne lecture !!  


* * *

Chapitre 12 Hors de portée

**Point de vue de Charlie  
**

Je fermais la porte derrière moi, sortis mon arme et la posais, comme je l'avais fais chaque jour depuis tant d'années. J'enlevais mes bottes comme je le faisais chaque soir, me défis de ma veste et je m'empêchais d'appeler Bella tout haut, comme je l'avais fais ces 2 dernières semaines.

Etrange, n'est ce pas, à quelle vitesse vous vous habituez à quelque chose. Durant 14 ans, depuis que Renée était partie, Bella venait à Forks pour 2 semaines chaque été, puis je la voyais seulement à Noël quand j'allais à Phoenix quelques jours. J'étais si habitué à avoir la maison pour moi tout seul tout le temps, s'en était normal. Quand Bella arriva, déjà mure et assagie, cela me prit un long moment avant de m'habituer à l'avoir ici. La plupart du temps, elle était si silencieuse, passant tout son temps dans sa chambre, que je la remarquais à peine, vraiment, mais je savais toujours qu'elle était là, à lire ou faire ses devoirs, ou écouter de la musique. A certains moments, elle était impossible à louper. Un coup de fil qui me disait, pas seulement qu'il y avait eut un accident, mais aussi que ma fille était concernée ; ce genre de chose était un cauchemar.

Mais c'était ma Bella. Un aimant à problème assez grand pour quasiment la tuer 2 fois en une journée. Prenez cette fête d'anniversaire en septembre dernier. Elle était revenue avec un bandage au bras. Elle avait trébuché. Son sens de l'équilibre était pire que le mien et ça voulait dire quelque chose. Je ne connaissais aucune autre personne qui puisse aller dans un hôtel et dévaler 2 étages d'escaliers _puis _passer par une fenêtre. Cette fille avait la chance du diable.

Même lorsqu'elle n'était pas réellement là, quand elle était absente durant ces horribles mois, elle était présente à faire à manger, la lessive, sans jamais que je n'ai à le lui demander. La maison n'avait jamais été si propre.

Peu importe, ainsi j'avais pris l'habitude de l'avoir auprès de moi durant ces quelques dernières années. Et maintenant, elle était partie, en femme mariée pour sa lune de miel. C'était toujours si bizarre 2 semaines après et je devais dorénavant m'empêcher de crier « Bells ? »

Cela faisait combien de temps ? J'errai dans la cuisine, sorti une bière du frigo et jetai un coup d'œil sur le calendrier que Bella avait reçu à Noël de la part de son amie Angela. Elle fut la seule enfant de l'école à offrir quelque chose à Bella. J'avais toujours aimé la fille Weber – elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bella. Discrète et mature.

Bella n'avait pas fait beaucoup de chichi sur le calendrier pour la date de son mariage. Elle n'avait rien écris du tout dans la petite case ; elle avait juste entouré la date pour me le rappeler. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se le faire penser ; j'avais le sentiment que c'était gravé dans sa mémoire. Enfin, c'était le jour de son mariage, bien sûr que c'était gravé dans sa tête !

Je me souvenais de mon mariage avec Renée, 20 ans plus tôt. Bien sur, c'était un peu flou pour la date maintenant, mais j'avais compté les jours précédents. C'est la femme qui est supposée aimer ce genre de choses, mais Bella et moi étions tous les deux hors normes. Je n'avais pas fais ma demande à Renée avant qu'elle soit enceinte de Bella, mais je l'aimais tant qu'à la seconde ou nous nous étions fait à l'idée, , je ne pouvais attendre pour me marier avec elle. LA seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui avais pas proposé avant était que ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit. Même à l'époque, vous ne vous mariez pas juste à la sortie de l'école.

Je soupirais. J'avais fait en sorte d'accepter le mariage de Bella durant les derniers mois, les 2 derniers mois, simplement parce que je savais que Bella aimait ce gars au moins autant que j'aimai Renée. Et je ne regrettais toujours pas de m'être marié à Renée. Mince. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi …

Mais Renée était heureuse maintenant. Phil était un type sympa, un peu jeune, mais peut être que c'était moi qui était trop vieux. Elle l'aimait. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Peut être que le temps était venu pour moi de chercher quelqu'un …

Pfff ! Je ne pouvais imaginer rencontrer une personne maintenant. L'époque de ma jeunesse était loin derrière. De plus, j'étais très occupé par le travail. Je n'avais pas le temps pour sortir ou quoique ce soit pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Je devais surement être hors du coup, supposais-je. Renée et moi nous connaissions depuis le jardin d'enfant et à part un léger flirt et être allés au cinéma quand j'avais 15 ans, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à quelqu'un d'autre, donc donner un rendez-vous était une idée futile pour moi.

Je décapsulais ma bière et comptais les jours depuis la case entourée. 20. Presque 3 semaines maintenant. Je me demandais si Bella pouvait être rentrée. Combien de temps les lunes de miel étaient censées durer ? Je pouvais très bien téléphoner et vérifier. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Il y avait un match, mais il ne commençait pas avant une demi-heure environ. J'avais simplement prévu de commander une pizza, donc rien à faire dans la cuisine non plus. Je reniflais. Comme si j'avais déjà fais quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Pourquoi ne pas les appeler ? Je devais bien m'habituer à la belle famille, sachant que Bella allait vivre avec eux. Et je les appréciais. Carlisle et Esme étaient tous 2 agréables, des personnes charmantes, sans mentionner le fait que Carlisle avait sauvé la vie de ma fille, et était une bénédiction pour le lancement de l'hôpital local. Alice était un ange – je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Alice n'avait pas été là quand Bella avait besoin d'aide pour se doucher. Et c'était Alice qui avait été réfléchie pour rendre visite à Bella quand sa famille était partie, même si elle l'avait emmenée pour Los Angeles. Non, je ne blâmais pas Alice pour ça. Je ne connaissais pas bien Rosalie, Emmett ni Jasper, mais je savais que Rosalie et Emmett avaient été acceptés à Harvard, et en général, je n'avais aucune raison de détester l'un deux. En réalité, j'avais seulement des raisons pur ne pas aimer Edward.

Bella était tracassée quand je laissais voir à quel point je n'aimais pas son petit copain, mari, peu importe. C'était compréhensible, je pense, mais elle savait que j'avais de sacrées bonnes raisons. Vous pouviez même les lister. Alors, pur leur premier rendez-vous, après qu'il m'ait promis de prendre soin d'elle, elle était revenue en pleurant et voulait rentrer en Arizona. Je ne savais toujours pas quelles étaient les causes. Sur le chemin de la chambre d'hotel, elle s'était presque tuée. D'accord je ne pouvais pas lui mettre ça sur le dos – mon propre équilibre était en grande partie la cause – mais c'était sa faute en premier lieu si elle était partie !

J'étais sans aucun doute un peu ennuyé par lui après ça, mais j'étais près à pardonner et oublier. Avant qu'il ne la quitte. Ce fut quoi, 3 jours après son 18ème anniversaire ? Et il ne l'avait même pas pensé à la prévenir que son père avec un nouveau travail. Quel idiot était-il ? Il l'avait presque tuée. J'avais passé des mois pendant lesquels je m'attendais à me réveiller et à retrouver le corps de Bella gisant quelque part. S'il n'y avait pas eut Jacob, j'étais sur et certain qu'elle aurait tenté quelque chose. Et même lorsqu'elle avait repris le dessus, grâce à Jake, elle continuait d'hurler au moins une fois toutes les 2 ou 3 nuits dans son sommeil. J'entendais son nom chaque semaine. C'était comme s'il était une sorte de fantôme monstrueux, qui la hantait.

Y avait-il une quelconque surprise que je ne l'accueille pas les bras ouverts ? Y avait-il une quelconque surprise que je veuille que Bella réalise à quel point il l'avait blessée et choisisse Jacob, qui avait toujours été là pour elle quand elle avait besoin de quelqu'un ? De plus Jake était pratiquement de la famille – je connaissais ce môme depuis sa naissance. Et il semblait toujours avoir tant de vie. Contrairement à Edward, qui était toujours si calme et poli. Je ne savais pas réellement qui il était. Avec Jake, vous voyiez ce que vous aviez et aviez ce que vous voyiez.

Jake savait probablement si Bella était revenu de sa lune de miel. Dieu merci, il était rentré. Tournant le dos, il avait jute fait ses bagages et fuit quand il avait entendu parler du mariage. Souhaitant faire une pause. Billy a toujours su que c'était quelque chose comme ça, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas été si enclin dans le processus des personnes disparues. Il savait que Jake avait besoin d'espace. J'espérais qu'il m'ait simplement dit ça. Mais encore, peut être était-il un peu effrayé qu'il puisse avoir tort. Jacob avait toujours été indépendant. Il avait pris soin de Billy autant que Billy avait prit soin de lui. Aucune surprise donc qu'un enfant tel que Jacob prenne du recul.

En y réfléchissant, peut être ne sait-il pas si Bella était de retour. Ils avaient eut des disputes dans le passé à propos de sa relation avec Edward. Je ne serais pas surpris que malgré qu'ils ne se soient pas parlé durant à peu près un mois, ils se pardonnent l'un l'autre. C'était en quelque sorte leur truc. Tout d'abord avec l'histoire du gang, puis après Los Angeles et finalement avant le mariage. Ca ne durait jamais longtemps. Ils avaient l'air d'un vieux couple marié.

Je posais la bière sur le côté et vins auprès du téléphone. Je me sentis un peu embarrassé en réalisant que je ne connaissais pas leur numéro de téléphone, par conséquent, je ne connaissais pas celui de ma fille non plus. Je pris le répertoire d'où Bella l'avait soigneusement rangé un mois auparavant, et l'ouvris aux C. Le numéro était noté 2 fois, mais le premier avait été rayé presqu'un an avant, si fortement que vous ne pouviez lire ni le nom ni le numéro. Puis il fit réécris.

Je composais le numéro et attendis. Qui allait décrocher ? J'espérais que ce ne soit pas Edward. Pouvais-je ne pas être méchant avec le mari de Bella, la première fois que je lui parlais après leur lune de miel. Je pourrais gérer n'importe qui d'autre.

"Bonjour, résidence Cullen ?"

Esme, Dieu merci.

"Bonjour Esme, c'est Charlie. Je vous appelle juste pour savoir si Bella et Edward sont revenus." Je n'avais jamais été bon dans les petites discussions, surtout pas au téléphone. Au téléphone, je disais ce que j'avais besoin de dire et pas grand-chose de plus.

"Bonjour Charlie, nous allions justement vous téléphoner." Il y eut une pause. Bizarre. "Bella et Edward sont revenus tard hier soir. Ils ont du écourter leur lune de miel car Bella est tombée malade."

Je ris. Ayez confiance en Bella. Une santé de fer 99% du temps, pour tomber malade lors de sa lune de miel.

"En réalité, Charlie, j'ai bien peur que se soit sérieux." Dis Esme.

Je m'arrêtais de rire. Ayez confiance en Bella. "C'est grave ?"

"Carlisle la traite ici, en isolation. Nous pensons qu'elle a attrapé un virus tropical, mais nous ne sommes pas surs de ce que c'est."

"En isolation ? Comme une quarantaine ?"Demandais-je. "Et pour vous ?"

"Et bien, nous n'avons pas réalisé immédiatement qu'elle avait besoin d'être en quarantaine, nous avons tous été en contact avec elle, ce qui nous place en quarantaine aussi."

Mon Dieu. Ca devenait de pire en pire à chaque minute.

"Charlie ? Voulez vous parler à Carlisle ?"

"Oui, ça serait gentil. Merci Esme."

"Je vous le passe."

J'attendis quelques secondes. Que diable se passe-t-il avec Bella ? Est-ce que rien n'ira jamais comme il le faut pour elle ? Est-ce une fatalité dans la famille ?

"Bonjour Charlie. C'est Carlisle."

"Hey, Carlisle. Alors … Pouvez vous me dire ce qu'à Bella ?"

J'entendis un soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Je suis désolé, je n'ai toujours pas été capable de diagnostiquer quoique ce soit."

"Quels sont les symptômes ?" Demandais-je. "Qu'a-t-elle ?"

"Vomissement, principalement, ce qui cause une sévère malnutrition. Sa température vacille entre très haut et très bas. Elle est très faible, mais lucide."

"Que lui donnez-vous ?"

Le docteur énonça une liste de médicaments que j'écoutai sans vraiment entendre. Pour une chose, je ne reconnu pas un seul médicament qu'il citait – il aurait pu suppléer pour ce que j'en savais – et parce que ce n'était pas la question que je voulais réellement poser. Pas celle qui importait. Quand le silence m'informa que Carlisle avait fini, je réussi à bredouiller.

"Va-t-elle survivre ?"

Il y eut une pause et je jurerais dieu que vous auriez pu entendre une épingle tomber. Je pensais que peut être j'avais cessé de respirer.

"Je ne peux pas l'affirmer."

J'étais bien plus qu'apeuré, j'étais terrifié. Donc je fis ce que je faisais toujours quand j'avais peur : je m'énervais.

"D'abord, ou est cette île, de toutes façons ?" Interrogeais-je.

"A quelques kilomètres à l'est du Brésil."

Ca ne me disait rien.

"Et comment ce fait-il qu'elle soit tombée malade mais pas Edward ?" C'était certainement sorti un peu abruptement, mais je ne m'en souciais vraiment pas pour l'heure. Ma fille pouvait mourir, je n'avais pas le temps pour les bonnes manières.

"Ca doit être une simple chance." Dit tristement Carlisle. "Edward a toujours eut un bon système immunitaire."

"Tout comme Bella." Précisais-je.

"Je sais." Dit-il. "Ca doit être la chance."

"Je viens la voir." Annonçais-je.

"Non." Dit Carlisle rapidement, mais je parlais déjà par-dessus lui.

"Je m'en fiche si je tombe malade ; j'ai besoin de voir ma fille."

"Vous ne pouvez pas, pour le bien de Bella –"

"C'est pour le bien de Bella, que je veux la voir !"

"Charlie, s'il vous plait. Laissez-moi une minute pour expliquer."

J'attendis obstinément. Il n'allait vraiment pas me faire changer d'avis.

"Si vous tombez malade, peu importe la raison, Bella sera très stressée et inquiète pour vous, ce qui affaiblira son propre rétablissement et ses chances de … de guérir. Puis il y a une possibilité que quelque chose dans l'ADN de Bella favorise la maladie à s'étendre, ce qui expliquerait l'apparente immunité du reste de la famille, et dans ce cas, vous seriez un plus grand risque, ce qui amènera Bella à s'inquiéter d'avantage."

J'étais tiraillé. C'était un truc parental : je voulais être auprès de ma fille, mais au même moment je voulais ce qui était le mieux pour elle, et si rester loin d'elle était la meilleurs chose …

Soudainement, je sentis toute la colère s'évaporer.

"D'accord, je ne viens pas. Pas tout de suite." Corrigeais-je. "Est-ce que Bella est là ? Je peux lui parler ?"

"Bien sur. Je lui apporte le téléphone. Voilà."

"Bella."

"Hey, papa."

Première impression : elle semblait malade. Sa voix était comme roque, comme si elle avait mal à la gorge. Je supposais que c'était du aux vomissements. Et mis à part ça, elle semblait vraiment faible, comme si c'était un effort de parler. Bella n'avait jamais été une personne bavarde ; c'était surtout une toute petite discussion de tous les jours et cela m'effraya d'avoir le sentiment qu'elle se forçait.

"Désolée pour tout ça." Continua-t-elle.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?" Marmonnais-je. "C'est absolument pas ta faute."

"Je suis quand même désolée."

"Comment tu te sens." Demandais-je, sachant que « comment vas-tu ? » serais une question stupide.

"Ca va." Croassa-t-elle. Quelle horrible menteuse. "Tout le monde est coincé ici avec moi, après tout. C'est pas comme si je mourais de solitude."

Pas drôle, Bella. Je ris faiblement. "Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tu aies un docteur à la maison."

"Carrément." Confirma-t-elle. "Pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ?"

"Quoi ?" Demandais-je.

"Pourrais-tu ne pas le dire à maman, pas encore ? J'ai promis de la prévenir si j'en avais besoin, mais tu sais comment elle s'inquiète vite."

"Ouais, pas bête."

Il y eut une pause. Bella était aussi nulle au téléphone que moi.

"Heu, papa, je dois en quelque sorte y aller." Dit-elle enfin.

"Pourquoi ?" Elle n'avait rien à faire, nulle part ou aller, n'est-ce pas ?

"T'as pas envie de savoir."

"Oh." Dis-je pathétiquement. "Je rappellerai demain, d'accord ?"

"On garde le contact." Promit-elle.

"Bien." Dis-je fermement. "Au revoir alors, Bells."

"Au revoir, papa. Je t'aime."

"Oui, moi aussi."

Je posais le combiné et le regardais une minute. Bella avait raison, je ne pouvais téléphoner Renée. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien les toutes puissantes crises qu'elle avait faites les autres fois que Bella était malade ou blessée.

Devais-je téléphoner Billy, lui demander de le dire à Jake ? Non, je décidais qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Jacob ne serait pas ravi à cause de Bella malade, mais je ne savais pas s'ils étaient tous deux en bons termes. Je mettais ça de côté, au moins pour quelques jours. Même si ce serait bien d'en discuter avec Billy. Mais Rachel était revenue de l'université maintenant – je ne voulais pas séparer la famille en déboussolant Jake.

_Famille_, pensais-je sérieusement. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment été une famille, Renée, Bella et moi. Et je pensais que c'était les gars qui disparaissaient une fois marié. Pas les filles. Je pouvais perdre ma fille, mais je ne pouvais le dire à sa mère. Et s'ils tombaient malades, nous perdions aussi la nouvelle famille de Bella.

Oh Dieu. Quelle affaire. Quelle horrible affaire.

* * *

vous venez de lire l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire !!

le prochain est du point de vue d'Edward, je ne sais encore pas quand je le publirais car je n'ai pas commencé à le traduire !! (et j'ai commencé une autre traduction - le premier Noël de Renesmee - et j'ai aussi mes propres histoires à continuer !!)


	13. Moments manquants

Encore rapide, vous trouvez pas ??

ceci est le dernier chapitre de l'histoire !! je suis bien triste que ça se termine ... notamment car comme je vous ai auparavant averti, ça ne se termine pas dans la joie !! Donc personnellement, je vais reprendre Breaking Dawn histoire de lire la fin, car la je ne souris plus depuis quelques heures et mon mari s'inquiète !!

Bref, je dirais bien enjoy mais je vais plutot dire bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 13 Les moments manquants

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Nous attendions donc tous. Rosalie attendait que le bébé naisse, Alice attendait que ses visions lui reviennent, Emmett attendait que sa femme revienne vers lui et moi j'attendais que Bella meurt.

Je regardais son faible corps grossir obscènement, les contusions foncées fleurirent comme des roses noires sur sa peau pale, sa carrure se rétracter à vue d'œil, ses joues perdre leur magnifique rougeur.

Je sentais la température de son corps balancer sauvagement d'une chaleur flamboyante à la froideur du désert arctique, sentais ses étreintes devenir plus faibles, sentais sa volonté de vivre diminuer.

J'entendais sa voix défaillir, sa gorge s'assécher, les battements de son cœur s'agiter, sa respiration devenir superficielle.

Je sentais son sang s'affaiblir. Je savais alors que j'étais en train de la perdre.

Ma famille savait qu'il ne fallait pas me parler quand j'étais comme ça. Je les entendais me regarder sombrer, me regarder pourrir intérieurement comme le corps cadavérique que menaçait de devenir Bella, mais personne ne vint me confronter après que Carlisle m'ait parlé le premier matin. J'entendais le désespoir d'Esme, comme je sentais le silence perdurer, la rage vacillante et la dépression d'Alice, l'espoir de Carlisle s'éroder progressivement et irrévocablement. Durant les 3 jours suivant, ils me virent faner, pourrir et mourir et aucun d'eux essayèrent d'interférer. Ils savaient que rien ne pouvait ressusciter la mort, rien ne pouvait sauver la vie. Si ardemment, j'avais besoin de vie pour Bella.

Bella, le fœtus, notre famille, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Charlie, les loups, Bella … Mes pensées étaient dingues, allant dans tous les sens, m'écorchant l'esprit, m'attaquant avec une telle ténacité, cependant elles revenaient toujours à Bella.

Bella. Il y avait des moments ou je pensais que je pouvais la haïr pour ce qu'elle se faisait à elle-même, à nous, à moi, mais je savais que je ne pourrais jamais la détester ; je me haïssais à la place. Je n'aurai jamais du la mettre dans cette position ; je n'aurai jamais du la voler de sa vie pure et sans tâche d'humaine ; je n'aurai jamais du être d'accord avec sa ridicule condition. J'aurai du rester en Alaska après le premier jour ou nous nous étions rencontrés. Mieux valait qu'elle ne me connaisse jamais plutôt que _ça_.

Elle ne serait pas d'accord, je le savais. Elle me dirait que ça en valait la peine, que j'en valais la peine et seulement quelques jours avant j'avais osé croire que nous valions tous les obstacles que la vie pouvait placer sur notre route. Je m'écœurais moi-même, aberrante créature que j'étais.

Bella n'essayait plus de me dire que j'en valais la peine, maintenant. Elle n'essayait même plus de me parler, à la place elle essayait d'ignorer ma démence grandissante, mais c'était inévitable qu'elle soit affectée par mon humeur, peu importe à quel point j'essayais de paraître calme et sain d'esprit. Je savais qu'elle voyait à travers mes faux semblants ; nous étions trop à l'écoute de l'autre, autant qu'une seule entité. Elle caressait mes cheveux avec de petits gestes faibles, caressait mon visage, essayait vainement d'éloigner la peine. Pour ma part, je m'efforçais de ne pas fléchir sous ses caresses, mais en même temps, j'avais peut de sentir la sueur brillante ou la dure chaleur de la fièvre et je détestais lui imposer ma proximité alors que je l'avais blessée si fatalement.

La famille comblait le temps de Bella de nombreuses distractions niaises, déterrant des films dont je me souvenais avoir échappé quelques décennies auparavant, la divertissant avec des compétitions de jeux vidéo et Bella elle-même s'évadait dans _Raisons et Sentiments_ pour une énième fois. A chaque fois qu'elle tournait une page avec son fragile doigt expérimenté, sa magnifique odeur florale flottait vers moi et je sentais l'étrange note vampirique qui émanait du fœtus comme une incompatible harmonie.

Un enfant vampire ! C'était une abomination, un monstre, une hideuse créature que Bella et moi avions par inadvertance créé. Non, non, je ne pouvais pas blâmer Bella pour la création d'un monstre. Le mal est créé par le mal, corrompant la bénédiction et inspirant de nombreux actes maléfiques. C'était entièrement ma faute. Si j'avais fais les bons choix et laissé Bella vivre la vie qu'elle méritait, elle aurait pu avoir une douzaine d'enfant avec le minimum de risque pour sa santé. Je me surpris à souhaiter, pas pour la première fois, avoir rencontré Bella quand j'étais encore humain mais essayais désespérément de m'en empêcher, mais les images s'infiltraient malgré moi, me montrant une image séduisante du monde qui aurait pu exister : le corps de Bella grossis, habillé de vêtements appartenant à l'époque de ma vie depuis longtemps perdue, sublimé par l'éclat d'une parfaite grossesse. Je pouvais voir une petite fille danser vers moi, avec les magnifiques yeux chocolat de Bella et mes cheveux bronze tombant dans son dos volant dans le vent et je détestais la vision de cette impossibilité.

Bella dormait sur le canapé à cet instant. Elle s'était endormie ici sans prévenir et personne ne voulait risque de la réveiller, malgré le fort volume de son sommeil. Nous gardions un silence bienveillant auprès de son lit de mort ; Carlisle et Esme parlaient occasionnellement, Emmett et Rosalie échangeaient quelques mots. Seuls Alice et Jasper maintenaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler une conversation, se consolant mutuellement par leur don respectif, s'accrochant à l'autre dans ces nuits des plus noires.

Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la maison. D'une part nous devions maintenir notre alibi de la quarantaine, nous ne devions donc pas être vus en ville, et d'autre part, la guerre potentielle menaçait comme une bombe à retardement.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les loups ne découvrent que quelque chose tournait mal avec Bella. Le meilleur ami de Charlie était Billy Black ; il ne nous restait peut être que quelques minutes avant que les loups n'apprennent la maladie de Bella et n'imaginent le pire. Comment pourraient-ils savoir que la situation était bien pire que le pire ? Peut être que les loups ne perdraient pas de temps à attaquer, peut être viendraient-ils vérifier leur soupçons d'abord, peut être ne feraient-ils rien du tout. Sam avait semblé pardonner les souhaits de Bella avant le mariage. C'était Jacob Black qui posait problème.

Comment devrais-je accueillir l'attaque de Jacob quand elle sera … Pas encore.

Oh, j'aurai du laisser Bella avec Jacob Black ! Et dire le nombre de fois ou je soutenais qu'il était dangereux. La seule fois ou il avait perdu le contrôle et s'était transformé trop près était de ma faute. Je ne lui avais jamais assez fait confiance. Il avait complètement et totalement raison : il était bien mieux pour Bella. Au moins il pouvait conserver une vie humaine basique, au moins il pouvait lui donner un enfant.

Il pouvait …

C'est ainsi que naquit mon plan.

Le début de mon plan était simple et évident. Si Bella mourrait, bien que le mot si semblait superflus et inapproprié, Jacob m'aiderait pour la suite. Il n'en serait que trop envieux, je doutais même d'avoir à le demander.

Le seul facteur à considérer, tout comme lorsque j'étais à Volterra, était de quelle façon j'échapperai à ce monde cruel une fois ma tête déchirée de mon corps et mon cadavre devenu rien d'autre que cendres. Vais-je m'évader dans un bienveillant oubli, être envoyé en Enfer – pour ça il n'y avait aucun espoir pour le paradis – ou vais-je être piégé dans mes cendres, condamné à rester conscient et seul à jamais ? Les vampires blessés ou démembrés peuvent facilement se réparer eux-mêmes, toujours conscient des sensations. Est-ce que mes cendres s'envoleront dans le vent, en deuil pour toujours ?

Je prendrais le risque.

La deuxième partie du plan était compliquée et complexe, constamment altérée, premièrement car je ne pouvais supporter d'y penser au départ. C'était tellement obscène, tellement écœurant.

Tellement tentant.

Jacob Black pourrait lui donner un enfant.

Bella n'accepterait jamais l'idée d'un simple donneur. Je savais que malgré ses opinions modernes sur le mariage, elle était assez vieux jeux pour vouloir que le père de son enfant soit présent. Mais Jacob c'était autre chose …

Pourrais-je laisser Bella ? Evidement, si cela la gardait en vie. Je ferais tout pour elle. Même ceci. Je pourrais lui laisser le choix encore, le choix qu'elle avait fait seulement quelques mois auparavant : Jacob ou moi. Cette fois peut être ferait-elle un choix différent ; sachant que Jacob avait exactement les même atouts, ceux-ci devraient l'intéresser d'avantage maintenant.

Mais je connaissais ma Bella. Peut être pouvais-je l'abandonner, mais je doutais qu'elle puisse ou veuille renoncer à notre engagement. Je l'aimais tant d'avoir besoin de moi. Clairement, j'avais besoin d'elle aussi, mais plus que tout j'avais besoin d'elle en vie. Je pouvais tout endurer tant qu'elle existait.

Pouvait-elle nous avoir tous les deux ?

Cette idée me répugnait dès le moment elle s'était présentée d'elle-même comme le fantôme d'un rêve, mais immédiatement je l'acceptais avec plaisir. Si ça gardait Bella vivante, je pouvais endurer de la laisser partir quand elle le souhaitait, quand c'était nécessaire ; je pourrais endurer les pensées de Jacob, ses souvenirs, ses jubilations. Je chérirai notre temps ensemble, acceptant nos limites pour ce qu'elles étaient. Je pourrais faire ça pour elle.

Est-ce que ça marcherait ?

Les mots de Bella deux jours avant revinrent comme une avalanche : "C'est _cet_ enfant, Edward, c'est _ton_ enfant." Elle pourrait détester l'enfant de n'importe qui mais Jacob n'était pas n'importe qui.

De nombreux arguments se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Ce devint rapidement évident que je ne pouvais aborder le sujet avec Bella ; elle m'évincerait d'un revers de la main, et Rose ne nous laisserait jamais seuls. Ce n'était pas un sujet dont je voulais parler avec toute notre famille dans la même pièce, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils trouveraient la suggestion aussi écœurante qu'elle l'avait été au départ pour moi. Je ne pouvais bien sur pas demander à quiconque de lui en parler. A moins que ce ne soit Jacob lui-même.

Mais comment le contacter ? Je ne pouvais faire ça que face à face et je ne pouvais quitter Bella et encore moins aller à La Push. Par conséquent, il devait venir, sans savoir ce qui se passait, en risquant qu'il le dise à la meute. Si nous devions avoir une guerre, il fallait que se soit après que Jacob ait accepté d'essayer.

Je ne considérais même pas la possibilité que Jacob refuse. Il sauterait probablement sur l'occasion, ne serait-ce que de sauver Bella. Je devais bien lui accorder qu'il l'aimait, à sa manière – il voudrait la sauver ou la venger à n'importe quel prix. Il accordait de l'importance à sa vie et à son bonheur et il attachait de la valeur à son humanité. Ceci la garderait en vie. Il ne pourrait pas refuser.

Il restait toujours le problème de l'amener ici. Et chaque seconde où je ne pouvais résoudre la plus atroce des énigmes, Bella mourait.

Je n'étais pas la seule personne qui conspirait dans le dos de Bella. Alice, malgré le fait que ça la blessait d'être physiquement proche de Bella, était constamment en train de penser à un moyen de la résonner sur son « idiotie » et les rejetait tous, trop irréaliste ou impossible à marcher. Elle pensait à opérer sur Rosalie en premier, mais rit amèrement d'elle-même d'avoir seulement considéré la possibilité que Rosalie change d'avis, ce qui lui fit se demander si Bella n'avait pas quelque part réussi à rivaliser avec l'extrême degré de ténacité de Rosalie. Avec tous ses plans et pensées écartés, elle essaya d'étouffer un grognement de peine.

Avec le chagrin, la culpabilité la tracassait de ne pas être avec Bella et moi, alors qu'elle avait toujours été très proche de nous deux. Elle n'avait même pas été capable d'empêcher Bella de porter un pull à Emmett, ramené par Rosalie, quand elle ne rentra plus dans ses propres vêtements, malgré la myriade de sacs de vêtements de grossesse qu'Alice avec rapportés.

Excepté moi, Alice était la plus angoissée par la situation. Je l'entendais méditer sur le fait que presque tout ce qu'elle avait lui était retiré : naturellement ses visions, mais aussi son amitié avec Bella, avec moi, avec Rosalie, son entière famille, sa liberté de partir de la maison et faire ce qu'elle voulait, sa certitude que rien ne pouvait surpasser l'amour éprouvé pour son époux ; elle avait déjà perdu son passé et maintenant elle perdait son futur. Immédiatement, pour compléter sa litanie mélancolique, elle se réprimanda d'être égoïste, et si mon cœur perdu devait se briser, il se serait briser pour ma sœur. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à m'en soucier.

Avec chaque heures qui passaient ce devint claire que mes plans ne marcheraient pas. Bella ne se débarrassera pas du fœtus. C'était si évident dans chacun de ses gestes qu'elle l'aimait déjà. Trop tard … Trop tard …

Je redescendais à nouveaux dans les ténèbres. Mes plans pour Jacob m'avait requinqué quelque peu, mais je ne pouvais maintenir l'effort requit de rester à la surface, pas quand je savais que c'était fichu, sans espoir. Les abysses du désespoir me réclamaient centimètre par centimètre, mais les ténèbres n'étaient pas sombres, d'une certaine manière. C'était rempli de rouge et d'orange, les couleurs du sang et du feu, brulant mes yeux, mon corps, mon cœur. Les flammes me léchaient malicieusement, me consumaient méchamment et je ne pouvais rien faire sauf crier. Crier silencieusement dans ce que je connaissais être les Enfer, attendant que Bella meurt. Ma parfaite façade s'érodait lentement par les cris silencieux, par la douloureuse agonie qui accompagnait toutes mes pensées, chaque mot, chaque sensation, chaque atome de mon être et de l'univers. Quand je m'étais rendu à Volterra, je savais que Bella était déjà morte. J'allais être exécuté sans préliminaires. Maintenant, je devais faire face à la torture.

Les mots, les images, la souffrance … ils flottaient dans ma démence. Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire ceci, les images ne peuvent pas la peindre, la souffrance est la seule vérité. Je voulais me débarrasser de ma chair, ma dégoutante et dure comme de la pierre chair, me griffer le visage et l'arracher de ma tête, chercher entre mes côtes et exploser mon cœur silencieux. N'importe quoi, pour louper ces moments de deuil malveillant.

Puis je l'entendis.

_Beurk. Saleté de vampires._

"Jacob est là." Dis-je tout haut. C'était la première fois que je parlais dans la journée.

Les yeux de Bella rétrécirent par la surprise, le choc, l'anticipation. Mais pas l'amour. Non, Bella, aime le, aime le … S'il te plait. S'il te plait.

"Je vais ouvrir la porte." Dit Carlisle, couvrant la surprise de mes mots.

"Et si il attaque ?" Cracha Rosalie.

"Il ne le fera pas." Dit Bella.

"Il pense probablement que tu es l'une des nôtres !"

J'arrêtais d'écouter, arrêtais de m'intéresser, mon état aidait. Les feux attendaient. Jacob arrivait trop tard. Trop tard …

_J'ai toujours su qu'il la tuerait._

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je réalisais que je n'avais pas compris ce qui se passait. Je me dégoutais moi-même. Si peu de temps restant, et je m'enfonçais moi-même dans les ténèbres. Je manquais les derniers jours de Bella, les dernières heures, les dernières minutes. Quelques instants, qui paraissaient être le plus grand crime. Les moments manquants.

Puis ma tête se redressa pour croiser le regard de Jacob. Les loups et les vampires, se battant pour une humaine. Pour Bella.

Le temps reparti.

* * *

voili voilou ... j'ai été très heureuse de traduire cette histoire !! Encore merci à Megan de m'avoir permis de le faire !! (Si vous voulez lire "Missing moments" vous trouverez un lien pour TheSingingGirl sur mon profil)

Thanks again Megan, This was an amayzing story !! And I was glad and proud to translate it !! (I know, I have some other story to translate and I'm very happy to do it !!)

Et vous nos lecteurs ... Qu'avez vous pensé de cette histoire ??


End file.
